


Алые глаза / Crimson Eyes

by Smalta



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Leia Organa, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dark Past, Enthusiastic Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Past Torture, Past Violence, Pheromones, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Size Difference, Virgin Kylo Ren, Visions in dreams, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalta/pseuds/Smalta
Summary: Ютубер Кайло Рен нуждается в помощи: музей естествознания закрывают на неопределённый период, и он вынужден проводить дни напролёт у себя дома в компании тысячи мотыльков. Рей, у которой нет ни крыши над головой, ни приличной работы, отвечает на зов и начинает новую жизнь в его загородном доме в качестве личной помощницы. Но после того, как ее внимание привлекает таинственный ключ, Рей обнаруживает, что Кайло Рен хранит огромный секрет: он не тот, кем кажется.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Парень с мотыльками

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).
  * A translation of [Crimson Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034587) by [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne). 



> Ссылка на исходник перевода: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9948291

Рей со вздохом закрыла свой ноутбук. Она так устала. После очередного отказа потенциального работодателя все, что она хотела, так это просто свернуться в клубочек отчаяния и, рыдая, заснуть. И она и вправду пыталась, беспокойно ворочаясь на раскладной кровати, которую ей с щедростью предоставили Роуз, Джанна и Кайдел в обмен на уборку всей квартиры. И случилось это после того, как Платт – ее арендодатель – выселил Рей сразу же после ее увольнения из бара в Мос-Эйсли, где та работала официанткой. Но даже после того, как Рей выплакала все слезы, ей так и не удалось забыться беспробудным сном. Она все продолжала ворочаться на протяжно поскрипывающей кровати. Уши улавливали каждый звук, доносившийся из просторов улицы и маленьких комнаток дома.

Проживая так, без всякой работы и собственной крыши над головой, Рей потихоньку расшатывала свое психическое состояние, даже если ее друзья и настаивали на своей помощи. Если честно, она всегда полагалась только лишь на себя. Рей чувствовала себя так, будто вторгалась в их жизненное пространство, нарушала своей безвольно-лежащей на диване массой привычный им порядок вещей. И все это подкреплялось бесполезным ожиданием нового рабочего места, а в то же самое время ее скудные пожитки грустили в нескольких картонных коробках, утрамбованных на малюсеньком балконе их такой же малюсенькой кухоньки. В своей жизни Рей навидалась всякого, но все же надеялась, что хоть однажды ей удастся пожить нормальной жизнью. Судя по всему, на самом деле для того человека, который все время проводит в бесконечной борьбе за свое существование, нет и никогда не будет покоя.

Рей тяжело выдохнула. Из комнаты Роуз доносился хохот; она наконец сдалась и направилась в ванную комнату, чтобы умыть лицо и после присоединиться к друзьям. Все три девушки с уютом расположились на ну просто огромной кровати Роуз и смотрели ютуб. Судя по стоящим на прикроватной тумбочке полупустым банкам из-под пива, они были слегка подвыпившими.

– Рей, – поприветствовала ее Кайдел. – Посиди с нами! Мы тут смотрим АСМР-видео парня с мотыльками.

– Кого? – переспросила Рей, абсолютно сбитая с толку.

– Парня с мотыльками. Его зовут Кайло Рен. Ну, нельзя, конечно, сказать, что он снимает настоящие АСМР-видео, но его голос типа… завораживает? – ответила Роуз, и Рей присела рядышком с остальными.

– У него нереально сексуальный голос, – поддакнула Джанна. – А его руки просто вынос башки – такие громадные. Ну, типа, они большие, но когда речь заходит о мотыльках, они выглядят особенно нежными.

Рей моргнула.

– Мы сейчас говорим о настоящих мотыльках? О тех пухлых, покрытых шерстью бабочках?

– К сожалению, – скривилась Кайдел. – Роуз, включи то видео с гигантскими мотыльками, чтобы Рей сама увидела, насколько большие у него руки.

Роуз включила видео, представленное в списке рекомендаций, и Рей наконец поняла, почему ее подруги так увлечённо рассказывали о парне с мотыльками. У него был глубокий, низкий голос – определенно баритон – и прекрасные руки. Не зная натуральной величины мотылька, она не могла в точности визуализировать размер его рук, даже если и название ролика гласило: «Самые большие мотыльки на Земле. Как разводить их в домашних условиях». Насекомые обладали необычной красотой – с пушистыми антеннами, мясистыми, бархатными крылышками, и впервые в жизни ей безумно захотелось прикоснуться к одному из них и взять в руки.

– А насколько большой вот тот? – спросила она, кивая на ноутбук Роуз.

Мотылек, которого в данный момент бережно держал в своей ладони тот странный парень, был просто изумительным: красновато-коричневые крылышки с причудливым узором, имитурующие змеиную голову, мгновенно бросались в глаза. Насекомое с гордостью восседало на пальцах Кайло Рена, медленно похлопывая своими крылышками, будто красуясь перед камерой. Удивительно, насколько спокойно мотылек чувствовал себя в человеческих руках, – в его движениях не было ни грамма страха – а тем временем Кайло Рен принялся медленно двигать пальцами, выбирая лучший ракурс для демонстрации диковинного существа.

– Павлиноглазка атлас? Мы перед этим заглянули в Википедию, и там сказано, что размах его крыльев достигает где-то до двадцати четырех сантиметров, – ответила Роуз.

– Нихрена себе! – воскликнула Рей. – Ну и лапища! Никогда бы не подумала, что мотыльки могут быть насколько большими.

– Да мы тоже как-то об этом не думали, – добавила Джанна. – Но пока смотрели его видео, стали почти что экспертами в этом деле.

– Они, конечно, такие мерзкие, но я готова пойти на все, лишь бы продолжать наслаждаться его голосом, – сказала Кайдел.

– А… а мне они понравились, – призналась Рей. – Такие очаровашки. В любом случае, как вы вообще отыскали эти видео? Они довольно-таки специфические.

– Это Роуз их нашла, – объяснила Кайдел. – Этот парень стал популярным в твиттере после того, как в прошлом месяце выступил против мэра и его приказа о закрытии музея естествознания, и люди начали подписываться на него на ютубе, пуская слюни на его голос. У него изначально было где-то… девяносто пять подписчиков, а потом в течении трех недель их количество подскочило до десяти тысяч.

– А он показывал свое лицо? Или только снимает руки и насекомых?

– Не уверена, что где-то можно отыскать такие видео, – ответила Роуз. – Я подписана на его канал еще с прошлой недели, но до сих пор ничего такого не заметила.

– Давайте еще раз посмотрим то видео, где он объясняет про спаривание? Это просто умора, – попросила Джанна.

Роуз запустила видео, и Рей устроилась поудобнее… будто впереди ее ждала незабываемая ночка. Она зачарованно следила за тем, как Кайло Рен достал из клетки парочку удивительного серого окраса мотыльков и увлечённо принялся рассказывать о том, как отличить самку от самца. И в определённый момент он выдал: «… не забудьте, что мотыльки – это некое подобие пьяных, возбужденных подростков, поэтому вести себя они будут соответственно!». На этих словах ее подруги начали завывать и хохотать как заведенные, подначивая Роуз включить видео еще пару раз.

– Ну это было и вправду интересно, – запротестовала Рей, и Кайдел игриво толкнула ее в плечо.

Они запустили следующее видео, в котором Кайло Рен показывал, какие местные растения больше всего подойдут для содержания тропических мотыльков. Но вскоре Роуз получила уведомление, оно выскочило в фоновом окне сразу перед видео.

 _Кайло Рен: НА ПОМОЩЬ! Музей закрыт, и мне нужна помощь… заперт наедине с мотыльками_.

– Надо же! Посмотрим, – воскликнула Роуз, мгновенно кликая на уведомление.

Весь экран занимали одни мотыльки. Целая куча мотыльков, все они выглядели абсолютно расслабленными, беззаботно похлопывая своими крылышками. Но вскоре в нижней части экрана возникла роскошная тёмная шевелюра, и девушки хором затянули протяжное « _ооооо_ ». Кайло Рен наконец показал себя миру во всем своём ботанском величии.

– Блять! – выкрикнула Джанна. – Я знала! Он не урод!

Кайдел поддержала подругу душераздирающим визгом:

– Посмотрите на его рот! А эти губы!

– И у него такие пронзительные глаза, – добавила Роуз. – Я знала, что чувак с таким голосом ну никак не может оказаться уродом.

У Кайло Рена было самое необычное лицо, которое Рей когда-либо видела. Такого типа лицо определено зацепило бы ее внимание в толпе и вызвало непреодолимое желание рассматривать его все дольше и дольше. Казалось, что его нос и подбородок испытали на себе все прелести перелома и в последствии зажили не совсем надлежащим образом, но, несмотря на вполне заметную ассиметрию, в совокупности его черты лица выглядели весьма привлекательно. Роуз оказалась права – его глаза были пронзительными, их золотой цвет и правда задевал за живое. Кайдел тоже была права, ведь его рот обладал соблазнительной мягкостью. Рей автоматически облизала собственные губы, как если бы смогла просто вот так поцеловать его прямо через экран монитора.

Кайло Рен поприветствовал своих подписчиков одним простым движением – неловко вскинул свою большущую лапу и подарил зрителям предельно-скромную улыбку. Зубы так же оказались чуточку искривленными. Чертов милашка.

– Всем привет, – наконец произнёс он, – многие… многие из вас уже знают, что наш местный музей лишился государственного финансирования и больше не может позволить себе оставаться открытым до тех пор, пока в него не вольет деньги какое-то частное лицо. В то время, как я потеряю всего лишь пятьдесят процентов прибыли, есть еще по меньшей мере десять людей, которые навсегда потеряют работу. Сад бабочек также будет вынужден прекратить свое функционирование. И поэтому я вынужден все свободное время проводить с ними, – он указал на живую стену за его спиной. – Мы создали страничку, где вы можете помочь со сбором средств для нужд музея, поэтому если возникнет такое желание, вы всегда можете помочь нам финансово, и… эм, – промямлил он, запуская пятерню в волосы. – Мне понадобится помощь в содержании и уходе всех этих мотыльков. Я пробуду с ними как минимум до октября, так что мне не помешают свободные руки. Конечно, работа оплачиваемая, и вам совсем не придётся беспокоиться о жилье и питании. Я живу один в большом доме, здесь ловит отличный wi-fi, и я не буду беспокоить вас по ночам. Подумайте над предложением и, если решитесь, напишите мне на почту.

Когда видео закончилось, на Рей внимательно смотрели три пары глаз.

– Что? – слабо протянула она. – Что-то не так с моим лицом?

– Рей, этот одержимый мотыльками предлагает тебе работу. Твое имя уже даже написано в титрах его следующего видео, – настойчиво ответила Роуз.

– И ты даже можешь жить у него на халяву до самого октября, – добавила Джанна.

Кайдел погладила ее по плечу.

– Я считаю, это просто замечательная возможность. И тебя не воротит от всех этих насекомых. Подумай об этом.

– Ладно, – пробормотала Рей. – Я подумаю. Но наверно его уже закидали мольбами взять их на работу. Ну… у него ведь так много подписчиков…

Оправдание звучало несколько жалко даже для ее ушей.


	2. Не суй нос в чужие дела

На следующий день Рей дождалась, пока она не останется одна дома и, наконец, открыв ноутбук, зашла в профиль Кайло Рена. Так как он еще не выставил ни одного нового видео, она решила просмотреть по порядку каждый плейлист. Первые его ролики были сделаны на мобильный телефон, а вот последние – уже на профессиональную камеру, да еще и с качественно смонтированным материалом. Он вел повествование в тихом и скромном ключе, но его страсть была более чем очевидна. Любовь к своему делу присутствовала с самого первого видео, где Кайло Рен демонстрировал парочку найденных им в лесах гусениц. 

Любопытства ради, Рей решила заглянуть в комментарии и обнаружила там появляющиеся время от времени оскорбительные отзывы типа: «Лузер», «Займись уже делом», «Если бы у тебя была девушка, ты бы не просиживал штаны с этими насекомыми»… и так далее, и так далее… У Рей вскипела кровь. Она не преминула зайти в комментарии под самым последним видео, обнаружив там отзывы куда хуже. «Лучше бы ты так и показывал свои руки», «Лол, тебя что, моль за губу укусила?», «Выглядишь как настоящий псих». И этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить Рей зайти на аккаунт своей электронной почты и написать ему. Она уже сталкивалась в жизни с многими отморозками, так, например, Рей на протяжении многих лет страдала от домогательств со стороны вонючего утырка Платта и его дружков. А в отличие от этих уродов, глаза Кайло Рена точно не были глазами психа. Он просто выглядел как один из тех скромных, глубоко одиноких людей, у которых было одно-единственное нежно любимое увлечение, пусть зачастую оно и оказывалось крайне специфическим для постороннего наблюдателя. Кайло Рен точно не маньяк или сексуальный извращенец.

_Дорогой Кайло,_ начала Рей. _В данный момент я безработная и могу помочь тебе с мотыльками до октября включительно. Я не аллергик, и у меня очень сложно вызвать отвращение. Я ничего не смыслю в насекомых, но очень хорошо работаю руками (я раньше занималась починкой машин и байков, присматривала за детьми и собаками, подрабатывала посудомойщицей и официанткой). Если твое предложение все еще в силе, дай мне об этом знать._

Она подписала письмо скромным « _Рей_ » (без фамилии) и включила его последнее видео на повтор. Ее телефон пикнул спустя всего пару минут – пришел ответ от Кайло Рена.

_Рей,_

_Приятно познакомиться! Как поживаешь? Ты первая, кто написал мне, поэтому работа твоя, если ты все еще этого желаешь. Если тебе будет удобно, мы можем встретиться завтра, и ты сможешь увидеть своими глазами мотыльков и дом. И там уже решишь, подходит ли тебе все это. Я оставлю тебе свой номер._

Он поинтересовался, как она поживает. Рей поражённо захлопала глазами и, моментально забив его номер в свой телефон, позвонила. Он взял трубку спустя пару гудков.

– Алло?

– Привет, это Рей! – воскликнула она.

Даже несмотря на хреновый динамик, его голос все равно звучал изумительно. Она слушала бы его целыми днями.

– Привет! Рад тебя слышать. Спасибо, что связалась со мной.

– Ну, так уж вышло, что мне сейчас позарез нужна работа, поэтому мне показалось, что глупо было бы проморгать такую возможность. Могу ли я приехать и посмотреть на дом?

– Да, конечно. Хочешь приехать завтра утром или же завтра после обеда? Как понимаешь, я всегда на месте, – грустно засмеялся он.

Рей быстро оглянулась. Ей нужно как можно скорее убраться в гостиной, ванной и кухне. Это займёт где-то пару часов, если не больше. 

– Мне будет удобнее, если мы увидимся завтра после обеда. Может, часов в шесть?

– Немного поздновато. Не можешь прийти чуть пораньше?

– Л-ладно. Сохрани мой номер и пришли мне свой адрес. Я буду к пяти.

\------

Даже несмотря на то, что Кайло жил всего в часе от нее, Рей в конечном итоге не успела добраться до указанного места к пяти вечера. Телефон решил вырубиться сразу же после того, как она съехала с трассы на грунтовую дорогу, окруженную кукурузными полями. Она подсоединила телефон к портативному зарядному устройству, который всегда хранила прямо под сидением авто, и ждала, пока он зарядится. Время все шло. Медленно надвигался закат. Рей решила занять себя прочтением найденного на заднем сидении старого журнала, и когда батарея достаточно зарядилась, ей пришло уведомление о трех пропущенных вызовах от Кайло, и еще парочку сообщений.

**Ты в порядке?**

**Надеюсь, что не случилось ничего плохого, пожалуйста, перезвони как можно скорее.**

**Возникло срочное дело, меня не будет дома до обеда завтрашнего дня. Надеюсь, ты в безопасности.**

Сообщения вылились на нее одним мощным потоком пилиликаний, и Рей фыркнула, крепко сжимая железный руль. Гугл сообщал, что дом Кайло находился всего в десяти минутах от ее текущего местоположения, а ей совсем не хотелось возвращаться домой, поэтому Рей уперто продолжила прокладывать себе путь по грунтовой дороге, пока не закончились кукурузные поля и не начались, как казалось, бесконечные насаждения деревьев. 

Пересекая лес, Рей ощутила нечто странное, будто кто-то следил за ней. Чувство, которого в обычное время было бы достаточно для того, чтобы вызвать по всему телу мурашки, в этот раз не побеспокоило ее ни на секунду. С другой стороны, она почти что ощутила, будто этот кто-то был готов защитить ее, наблюдая за ней издалека. После того как Роуз потеряла свою сестру в автокатастрофе, она пару раз рассказывала Рей, как порой чувствовала присутствие сестры подле себя, будто она восстала из мёртвых, чтобы поддержать ее в тяжёлые времена, защитить и наставить на путь истинный. 

Рей никогда не воспринимала этого всерьёз. В любом случае у нее никого не было, кто бы мог присмотреть за ней. Она всегда была одна, без семьи, без родителей и их безусловной любви, не было никого, кто был бы готов защитить ее даже после их смерти. Они избавились от нее, будто Рей была каким-то неподъемным бременем, оставили ее вот так легко в пятилетнем возрасте. Можно подумать, что такой маленький ребенок мог постоять за себя. Сейчас же это странное присутствие было неким тёплым, успокаивающим ощущением среди всей этой тьмы и окруживших со всех сторон химерных деревьев. 

Дом Кайло Рена поприветствовал Рей, стоя прямо на вершине склона, окружённый сочной зеленью. Она припарковала машину рядом с какими-то фруктовыми деревьями – или это были груши? – и принялась осматриваться по сторонам, буквально осязая всеми фибрами души то загадочное присутствие. 

Кайло оказался прав, дом был довольно-таки большим и без всяких преувеличений выглядел древним. Фасад здания предварялся фруктовым садом, на который падал желтоватый свет фонарей. А прямо над главными воротами возвышалась маленькая башенка с огромным количеством окон. Рей сразу же узнала строение из роликов, которые Кайло загрузил на сайт на прошлой неделе, ведь именно там и находились клетки с мотыльками. 

Она приблизилась к воротам, чтобы получше рассмотреть внутренний двор: там стояла машина – старый Форд Сокол – и, по всей видимости, задняя часть дома содержала еще одну башенку, она была чуть поменьше и на ней можно было разглядеть крохотные отверстия. Рей была уверена, что постройка представляла собой голубятню, хотя она никогда в жизни не видела ни одной, чтобы с уверенностью подтвердить свою мысль. На башенку не падал вечерний свет огней (в принципе, весь дом был окутан сумерками), и ее кубовидная форма резко контрастировала своей темнотой с багряным цветом неба. Конечно же, врата оказались заперты, но Рей заметила прямо перед собой звонок – на табличке ниже красовалась надпись «СОЛО» – и нажала на кнопку, просто, чтобы увидеть, был ли кто дома. Как и ожидалось, никто не ответил. 

Но, кидая последний взгляд на голубятню, Рей заметила, что там что-то находилось, или, если конкретнее выразиться, _кто-то_ находился: тёмная, высокая фигура возникла прямо из-под крыши, одетая в нечто напоминающее плащ. Из головы торчали два продолговатых объекта, будто рога. И глаза – глубокие, холодные, красные глаза, что зловеще контрастировали на фоне темного силуэта – скитались по своим владениям, перешли на врата и наконец остановились на ней. У Рей перехватило дыхание, и она ощутила, как по коже пробежали мурашки. Существо смотрело прямо на нее. Рей не могла пошевелиться, не могла убежать. Она лишь беспомощно поежилась. 

– Кайло, – слабо прошептала она. – Это ты?

Существо не двигалось, но нечто за ее спиной зашипело, нарушая тишину, и Рей подскочила на ровном месте. Напуганная внезапным шумом, она резко обернулась, крепко сжимая кулаки. Сердце бешено стучало в груди. Но позади нее не оказалось ни души, лишь свист брызг воды, приступившим к орошению сада: всего-навсего автоматическая система полива. Успокоившись, Рей снова повернулась, чтобы увидеть, осталось ли то загадочное существо на месте. Но крыша оказалась пустой. Она облегчённо вздохнула и медленно направилась к своей машине; подошва поскрипывала от контакта с влажной травой. Рей время от времени бросала обеспокоенные взгляды на дом. Но там никого не было.


	3. Новая работа

Вернувшись в квартиру своих друзей, Рей решила никому ничего не рассказывать о произошедшем. Она притворилась, будто ее сморила мигрень и, включив аудиокнигу, закрыла глаза. Подруги в это время ютились на махонькой кухоньке и пытались приготовить ужин. Увидев состояние Рей, они решили не беспокоить ее. Самой же Рей было невообразимо стыдно за свою ложь, но в то же самое время она ну никак не могла рассказать о том, что увидела в доме Кайло Рена некое гигантское существо с алыми глазами. Они ведь даже не знали о том, что она связалась с ним. Вскоре усталость взяла свое, и Рей забылась беспробудным сном; наушники так и остались что-то тихо бормотать у нее в ушах.

Она перезвонила Кайло следующим же утром, торопливо объясняя, что ее телефон отрубился прямо перед тем, как она собиралась с ним связаться. И Рей еле сдержалась, чтобы не рассказать о странном существе в его доме, но, поразмыслив, решила не выдавать того факта, что бродила по периметру его участка в то время, когда самого хозяина не было на месте. Кайло поинтересовался, хотела ли бы она встретиться с ним снова после обеда, и Рей согласилась, пообещав в этот раз прибыть около четырех часов вечера. 

Она испытывала странное предвкушение от предстоящей поездки; прекратить думать о том алооком существе было просто невозможно. Выехав на шоссе, она надавила на газ и как только свернула на грунтовую дорогу, пролегающую промеж широких кукурузных полей, ощутила, как сердце пустилось в пляс. На этот раз прямо посреди дороги ее ожидали: это был Кайло Рен собственной персоной. Завидев его, Рей остановила машину и весь остальной путь проделала пешком. А сердце все продолжало дикий танец. 

Он оказался высоким и широким, стоя между густыми рядами кукурузы. Рей несомненно выглядела дурочкой, – широко распахнутые глаза и приоткрытый от удивления рот говорил сам за себя – ведь в действительности Кайло оказался намного милее. На его лице можно было заметить россыпь родинок, и когда он улыбнулся, – всего лишь краешком рта – на щеках появились очаровательные ямочки.

– Привет!

Он поприветствовал ее, подняв руку в дружеском жесте.

– Привет! Я Кайло Рен.

– Я знаю! – воскликнула Рей, и тут же дала себе мысленный подзатыльник. – Я…э-э… я же смотрела твои ролики.

– Понимаю. Я решил встретить тебя на случай, если бы твой телефон снова разрядился, и ты всегда смогла отыскать дорогу к моему дому.

Рей кивнула. Как, однако, предусмотрительно с его стороны. Она решила умолчать о том факте, что уже знала, как добраться до его дома. Они сели в машину и медленно тронулись по бугристой дороге. Наконец, они въехали в лес. В этот раз чувства Рей не одолевало странное ощущение присутствия стороннего наблюдателя. Какое облегчение, что Кайло всю дорогу сидел молча, а если и открывал рот, то только для того, чтобы указать верный путь. Рей время от времени кидала на него быстрые взгляды: он обладал элегантным профилем, а родинки так и хотелось облизать, будто мороженое. А еще он очень вкусно пах, и Рей все никак не могла понять, чем. Но этот аромат заставлял ее чувствовать себя в тепле и безопасности.

Как только они подъехали к дому, Кайло отворил ворота, и Рей припарковала машину прямо возле старого Форда, который она увидела еще прошлой ночью. 

– Твоя машина? – спросила она.

– Да, – кивнул он. – Она уже старушка, я знаю.

Рей моргнула. Если Кайло вчера не было дома, а Сокол стоял здесь… она замотала головой. Возможно, у него неподалеку есть еще один гараж, может, он расположен прямо на заднем дворе.

– А у тебя есть другие машины?

Кайло озадаченно посмотрел на нее. 

– А должны быть?

Рей невозмутимо пожала плечами, избегая его взгляда. 

– Да нет, но если она все еще работает, зачем брать другую?

Он тоже пожал плечами, и Рей дала себе второй мысленный подзатыльник за то, что задала этот вопрос. Во всяком случае, это не ее дело. Возможно, кто-то подвёз его. Хватит лезть куда не надо. 

Казалось, что Кайло никак особо не отреагировал на ее болтовню. Он решил показать Рей дом, и начали они с внутреннего двора. Раньше здание было старой фермой, которую отреставрировали и перестроили родители его матери еще до Второй мировой войны. В данный момент для жизни было пригодно только южное крыло, то, с усеянной окнами башенкой. Другое крыло использовалось исключительно для хранения ненужной мебели и всяких других предметов. 

– Этот дом изначально задумывался как отель, но мои дедушка и бабушка погибли прямо перед его открытием. Моя мать ушла в политику, и, к счастью, когда она выставила здание на продажу, никто так его и не купил. Я переехал сюда сразу же после колледжа, поэтому сейчас у меня есть все, чтобы содержать мотыльков. 

– Оно прекрасно, – ответила Рей, испытывая лёгкую зависть за то, что он унаследовал такую удивительную собственность. Просто так, потому что его родители были богачами. 

Кайло сперва показал ей первый этаж, на котором располагалась большая кухня, ванная и еще одна комната с парочкой стиральных машин и сушилок.

– Конечно же, они в твоём распоряжении. Левую я использую для сетей. Лучше ее не трогай, обычное моющее средство может принести вред мотылькам. Я наклею на машинку листочек с напоминанием, чтобы ты не забыла. 

Ступени вели на второй этаж. На нем было всего несколько комнат. В западном углу находилась комната Кайло, которую он весьма охотно ей показал. Затем проводил Рей в следующее огромное помещение, содержащее в себе оборудование для съёмок и несколько больших библиотек, в которых по всем стенам было развешено нечто напоминающее мотыльков в рамочках – это его студия. Далее они прошли в спальную комнату с камином (а она находилась сразу же под башенкой). И затем Кайло провел Рей в следующее ничем не заставленное помещение, которое он использовал для хранения гусениц и коконов. Рей нерешительно подошла к ящикам, не зная, чего ожидать, и Кайло быстро продемонстрировал, как открывать кокон, чтобы проверить куколку. И даже позволил подержать нескольких в руках. На удивление они оказались увесистыми, виляя своими пухлыми хвостиками каждый раз, как Рей к ним прикасалась.

– Я подготовил их для музея в Сад бабочек, – объяснил Кайло. – Теперь же мне нужно распаковывать заново каждую коробку и позволить мотылькам выйти из коконов. 

– Их… так много, – сказала Рей.

– Поэтому мне и нужна помощь, – признался он, и его лицо пронзила гримаса боли. – Можно было пойти лёгким путём и уничтожить их, но я бы никогда не пошёл на такое.

В его глазах отражалась нескрываемая боль от одной только мысли об уничтожении тысячи коконов. Рей не сдержалась и взяла его за руку, но как только прикоснулась к бледной коже, его подкинуло на месте словно ужаленного. Рей моментально отпустила ладонь, как если бы обожглась о раскалённый метал. 

– Изв… извини, – сказал он. – Я не… не привык к людям. 

– Нет, это ты меня извини. Это было неуместно. 

Кайло потупил взгляд, избегая с ней прямого зрительного контакта. 

– Я покажу тебе твою комнату. Я подготовил ее еще вчера. Мебель не новая, но ей никто никогда не пользовался, так что…

Они вышли из команды с коконами, и Кайло распахнул последнюю дверь в западном углу здания. От одного только взгляда на интерьер у Рей буквально повисла челюсть: навскидку шестидесятых-семидесятых годов винтажная мебель, отличное освещение и идеальная чистота, огромная кровать, небольшой платяной шкаф и солидных размеров стол, стоящий прямо напротив окна.

– Какая прелесть, – прошептала она.

– Боковая дверь ведёт в уборную. К сожалению, здесь нет душа, только ванна. 

Рей стремительно обернулась, озадачено смотря на Кайло.

– Смеешься? Я сейчас живу в квартире с тремя девушками и только одной ванной! И у меня даже нет своей комнаты – я сплю на диване. За пару дней я… я потеряла работу и жилье. 

Кайло смущённо вздернул брови. Конечно же, он никогда не бывал в подобной ситуации, будучи обеспеченным и все такое.

– Мне очень жаль. Звучит действительно… тяжело, – добавил он. – Рей, если тебе понадобится жилье после того, как мы закончим с мотыльками… до тех пор, пока не найдёшь новую работу, можешь свободно оставаться здесь. Никто кроме тебя не займёт эту комнату.

Рей восторженно ахнула. 

– Это очень щедрое предложение. Спасибо большое, я подумаю над этим.

– Если тебе что-либо понадобится, не стесняйся и спрашивай, хорошо? А теперь пойдём, посмотрим на мотыльков.

Они направились к другой лестничной площадке, ведущей прямиком в башенку: усеянная окнами комната была большой и заполненной громадными сеткообразными корзинами для белья (а по-иному Рей это никак назвать и не могла), по которым свободно бродили мотыльки. Наконец у нее представилась возможность прикоснуться к одному из них, и сама мысль об этом вызвала лёгкое головокружение. Кайло одним быстрым движением достал насекомое из клетки и усадил его прямо ей на руку. Этот мотылек был не таким большим, как тот, которого Кайло однажды показал в своем видео, но он оказался идеальным: с элегантными салатовыми крылышками и тяжелым, пушистым тельцем, маленькими лапками, которые щекотали ей пальцы, будто изучая. И он был не таким уж и отвратительным, каким однажды обозвала ему подобных Кайдел. Насекомое пару раз лениво взмахнуло крылышками и, решив, что рука Рей была не таким уж и плохим местечком, перебралось на середину ладони.

– _Actias Luna_ , – прокомментировал он. – Она все еще сонная, мотыльки по большей мере проявляют активность в ночное время.

У Рей дрожала рука.

– Поразительно. Но я не знаю, как с ней обращаться.

– Попробуй вернуть ее в клетку самостоятельно, просто повторяй за мной.

Сердцебиение Рей ускорилось. Кайло зажал насекомое между указательным и большим пальцами, не причиняя тому никакого вреда. Она бы никогда не смогла так сделать за такой малый промежуток времени. Возможно, ей потребуются для этого месяцы. Несмотря на величину пальцев, Кайло был одновременно и ловким, и осторожным. Его умение обращаться с этими удивительными, хрупкими существами вызывало уважение. Рей точно так не могла. 

– Возможно… возможно, не сейчас? – предложила она. – Не думаю, что готова к этому и совсем не хочу ранить ее, или чего хуже…

– Без проблем, – ответил он и, к превеликому удивлению Рей, отвлеченно погладил ее руку своими пальцами. При этом Кайло как можно осторожней снял насекомое с ее руки и поместил его в клетку.

Рей замерла и от удивления даже умудрилась слегка приоткрыть рот. Всего пару минут назад он отреагировал на ее прикосновение с некой долей страха, но сейчас все было иначе. Пальцы были большими и тёплыми, а его преданность этим маленьким летающим существам вызывала в сердце тянущую боль. Рей никогда раньше не встречала такого человека. Кайло был искренним, добродушным и он не скрывал своей уязвимости так, как это делали другие парни. И он так же не пытался заполучить ее внимание. Кайло ей понравился. 

– Я в деле, – прочистив горло сказала она. Он закрыл клетку. – Я бы очень хотела работать с тобой этим летом. 

Кайло повернулся к ней и улыбнулся, на щеках снова возникли ямочки.

– Отлично.

– Мне только понадобится собрать вещи, возможно, даже отобедать с друзьями, и затем могу спокойно приступить к работе хоть с завтрашнего дня! – продолжила Рей, мелко подрагивая от предвкушения. И почему она сразу не собрала сумку? – Я могу вернуться сюда завтра вечером, если тебе будет удобно.

Кайло взлохматил волосы и раздул щеки, выдыхая:

– Лучше, если ты приедешь утром. Или даже послезавтра утром. Не важно.

– Но если я приеду сюда уже завтрашним утром, то мы сразу же можем начать работать, – настояла Рей, желая как можно скорее приступить к делу.

– У меня… – начал Кайло, отвлеченно жестикулируя руками, – …очень специфический распорядок сна. Я крепко засыпаю сразу же после захода солнца, и затем немного работаю и снова ложусь спать до самого утра, – натянуто засмеялся он. – У меня с детства бессонница. 

– Можешь просто дать мне ключи, и ты меня даже не услышишь. 

Кайло внимательно посмотрел на нее, будто бы она сказала самую разумную вещь на всей земле. 

– Ладно. Завтра мне не нужно будет никуда уезжать, так что можешь свободно забирать мои ключи. В течение следующей пары дней я сделаю копию. Просто… не буди меня, когда приедешь сюда, я надеваю беруши и вообще не смогу тебя услышать. 

Рей улыбнулась, протягиваю руку.

– Договорились.

Кайло подошел к ней медленно, почти что со страхом, будто это не он только что касался ее пальцев, чтобы забрать того салатового мотылька. Тогда он посмотрел прямо на нее, и Рей вздрогнула под его внимательным взглядом. Их пальцы соприкоснулись. Рей не отважилась вложить свою ладонь в его, ожидая, пока он сделает первый шаг. Она совсем не хотела торопить его. Прикосновение кончиков его пальцев напоминало ей движения мотылька, когда тот щекотал ее своими малюсенькими, пушистыми лапками. И затем Кайло удалось удивить ее снова – он взял ее ладонь и крепко сжал в ободряющем жесте. Рей ответила ему тем же, улыбаясь. Она абсолютно готова к тому, чтобы начать вместе с ним новое, полное удивительных открытий приключение.


	4. Прощайте, друзья

Той же ночью девушки встретили неожиданную новость Рей бурей аплодисментов, а Кайдел даже умудрилась пустить слезу. Они дружно обняли ее и сразу же решили закатить вечеринку, в принципе все вышло так, как и предполагала Рей. Но чего она уж точно не ожидала, так это то, что подруги решат задарить ее подарками и походом в ресторан. И теперь настал ее черед плакать прямо над дощечкой с ароматно пахнущими суши. Как хорошо, что они додумались забронировать отдельную комнатку, ведь так можно было не бояться, что другие посетители услышат их радостные вопли. А в случае Рей даже слезы счастья. 

Джанна крепко обняла ее. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что наш дом всегда открыт для тебя, ведь так? Если в октябре так все и останется глухо с квартирой, прошу, возвращайся к нам.

– Забавно, – сказала Рей и украдкой вытерла салфеткой слезу. – Кайло вчера сказал мне то же самое. В целом, он оказался не плохим человеком, только немного одиноким. И ботанистым. А еще он так хорошо пах, я никогда не встречала такого парня, от которого исходил бы такой приятный аромат. 

Роуз восторженно хлопнула в ладоши, а Кайдел в это время вытащила из-под стола большую сумку, полную неряшливо упакованных предметов.

– Говоря о Кайло Рене… у нас для тебя кое-что есть!

Рей с горящими глазами приняла усеянную бабочками сумку, едва сдерживая слезы. Подарок оказался прекрасным, и она моментально достала дрожащими руками выглядывающую из бокового кармашка открытку: изготовленная вручную, она поприветствовала Рей на развороте высококачественной полноформатной фотографией, которую они запечатлели на камеру телефона еще прошлым летом, когда все вместе плескались в воде. 

« _Поздравляем с новой работой, мадам мотылек!»_ гласила надпись, а рядом с ней красовались размашистые подписи ее подруг. 

– Открой вот эту прямоугольную упаковку! – потребовала Роуз.

Разорвав шелестящую бумагу, Рей обнаружила красивую деревянную рамочку, обрамленную маленькими пухлыми гусеницами. От нее исходил слабый запах краски. 

– Это я ее сделала, – краснея призналась Джанна. – Подержи ее пару дней на открытом воздухе, и тогда запах выветрится. За такой короткий срок у меня не было возможности дать ей окончательно высохнуть. 

– Большое спасибо! – воскликнула Рей, крепко обнимая Джанну.

– Открытка как раз подходит под рамочку, – добавила она, и Рей незамедлительно последовала намеку; их смеющиеся и довольные лица теперь находились в окружении хорошеньких гусениц. 

– А теперь открывай вон ту, которая поменьше, – продолжила Роуз.

От вида следующего подарка щеки Рей окатило жаром: перед ней лежала упаковка презервативов большого размера. 

– З-зачем это? – озадаченно спросила она.

Джанна ущипнула ее за бок. 

– Ну же, Рей, ты что, не помнишь, какой у Кайло размер рук?

– Но это совсем не значит, что у меня будет с ним секс, – взвизгнула она, испытывая дискомфорт от одной только мысли… и также щекочущее ощущение внизу живота.

Рей не могла отрицать того факта, что Кайло ей очень понравился, и в нем было нечто такое, что привлекало не только физически. Он был сильным и чутким одновременно, тайной, которую ей так нетерпелось познать. А еще он предельно бережно относился к своим мотылькам, что делало его в разы уязвимее. Но Рей в то же самое время прекрасно осознавала, каким надоедливым бывает нежелательное внимание, а Кайло как раз выглядел очень закрытым человеком. Впереди ее ждало целое лето.

– Тут есть еще кое-что, – нерешительно заметила она, наконец справившись со смущением.

– А это запасной план, – прокомментировала Кайдел. – На случай того, если твой Кайло не будет заинтересован в более близком знакомстве.

Рей открыла упаковку и обнаружила внутри потрясающий, и наверняка очень дорогой двойной вибратор, возле которого лежала бутылочка гипоаллергенного лубриката. Она снова покраснела и спрятала лицо в ладонях.

– Бьюсь об заклад, что он приползет к тебе на коленках еще до мая, – прошептала Роуз. – Но если нет, ты по крайней мере не останешься в одиночестве.

\------

Солнце уже зашло за горизонт, и Рей надеялась, что ее приезд не разбудит Кайло. Будучи ребенком, у нее так же случались периоды бессонницы, особенно в те времена, когда приходилось ютиться в холодном приюте. Поэтому Рей прекрасно понимала его. Прежде чем попрощаться с подругами, она еще раз проверила лежащие в кармане ключи – их присутствие дарило ощущение покоя. И вот Рей села в машину и поехала навстречу тому, что будет ее домом на протяжении последующих месяцев; ее голова до сих пор витала в облаках, прокручивая в сознании снова и снова те обнадеживающие слова, которые выразили ее подруги по поводу Кайло. Ведь Рей так хотела однажды отыскать свое место в жизни.

Ее разум вспоминал и об алооком существе, со всей уверенностью полагая, что оно было настоящим, и что Рей той ночью была не в том состоянии, чтобы словить глюки. Сбавив скорость, она съехала на уже знакомую грунтовую дорогу, пролегающую между кукурузных полей. На дворе стояла беспроглядная темень, (она отъехала слишком далеко от освещённого шоссе) поэтому Рей пришлось включить дальний свет. Но затем она краем глаза что-то заметила, и это что-то находилось прямо перед входом в лес. _Нечто_ маленькое и красное неподвижно стояло посреди дороги. Сердцебиение ускорилось, и Рей резко затормозила, колеса взвизгнули, упираясь в неровную поверхность земли. Ее таинственный друг находился прямо перед ней, и инстинкт самосохранения кричал ей, чтобы она сейчас же развернулась и никогда не возвращалась назад. Рей приказала инстинкту помалкивать, глубоко в сердце зная, что была вне опасности. 

– Пожалуйста, уходи, – прошептала она, неотрывно смотря прямо на две алые точки.

Как и ожидалось, никто не послушал ее мольбы, и таинственное существо начало подходить ближе: попадая под желтоватый свет фар, тёмный силуэт становился все больше и больше, глаза потеряли былую яркость, приобретая дымчатый оттенок. Тем временем сердце Рей билось уже где-то в районе горла; она закрыла машину изнутри, надеясь на лучшее. Существо остановилось, и Рей удалось разглядеть его получше. Оно было широгрудым и высоким, кожа оказалась не чёрной, а завораживающего оттенка серого – прекрасное и пугающе одновременно. 

– Что ты такое? – пробормотала она, зачарованно глазея на странного гостя. От страха волоски на теле стали дыбом.

Где-то вдалеке засигналил грузовик, глухой звук эхом раскатился по полю, и существо скрючилось и в мгновение ока взметнулось вверх, оставляя Рей в ужасе. То, что предположительно было плащом, на самом деле оказалось крыльями, легко подрагивающими на ночном ветерке и уносящими алоокое существо далеко в объятия неба. У нее до сих пор тряслись руки, но Рей включила зажигание еще раз, медленно пробираясь по лесу, и то знакомое ощущение, как будто бы за ней кто-то следил, как будто бы она снова не одинока, возвратилось вновь. 

– Ах ты ж сука! – воскликнула она, ощущая прилив адреналина во всем своем теле. – Ты можешь летать!

Остановившись перед домом, Рей не могла не подумать о том, а знал ли об этом существе Кайло? Будучи по своей природе непоколебимым прагматиком, она никогда не доверяла ничему, чего не могли увидеть ее глаза. Она никогда не принадлежала к тому типу людей, которые восторженно поглощали таинственные истории и вселенские заговоры, но она уже дважды своими собственными глазами видела то существо. Рей определено когда-то слышала о человеке-мотыльке… и, нет, она никогда не смотрела одноимённый фильм Ричарда Гира… поэтому могла описать это пугающее существо как нечто напоминающее гигантское чешуекрылое. Возможно, оно находилось в этих лесах потому, что Кайло неподалеку держал своих мотыльков? Типа, как их хранитель что ли? Или ему просто нравился фруктовый сад. Еще одна тайна, которую ей предстоит обнажить.

Припарковав машину, Рей по-прежнему не могла прийти в себя, то и дело обеспокоенно оглядываясь по сторонам. Она была одна, но каким-то образом Рей ощущала его присутствие, будто оно наблюдало за ней на расстоянии. С горем пополам достав из кармана ключи (и все же сосредоточиться было просто нереально, зная, что за тобой следит _нечто_ ), она начала лихорадочно вспоминать, каким именно ключом открывались главные ворота. В связке их было только три, поэтому, слава всему на свете, ей не придется торчать на улице целую ночь. Кайло объяснил, что самый короткий ключ предназначался как раз для ворот, а серый – для деревянной двери на цокольном этаже. Он ничего не рассказал ей о третьем ключе, но он выглядел так, будто мог открыть что-то типа сейфа. Рей не стала расспрашивать Кайло о его предназначении.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Рей прошла на кухню, чтобы выпить немного воды, и затем в два захода занесла наверх коробки с вещами. В доме было тихо, а в комнате Кайло даже не горел свет. Лишь записка на ее столе. К удивлению, у него был отличный почерк.

**_И снова здравствуй, Рей!_ **

**_Завтрак будет к 7, доброй ночи._ **

**_К._ **

Прикрепив записку рядом с новехонькой рамочкой, Рей решила быстренько распаковать вещи и как раз посмотреть, хватало ли для нее горячей воды, чтобы наполнить _собственную_ ванную. Она никогда раньше не принимала ванную, и, если подумать… в какой бы она ни жила приёмной семье, у всех была только душевая. Ощущение погружения в горячую, наполненную пеной воду было просто божественным: она расслабленно закрыла глаза и опустила голову на подложенное полотенце, позволяя разуму посмаковать встречей с алооким существом. Чего оно на самом деле от нее хотело? Ведь оно могло легко убить ее еще той ночью. Но, несмотря на страх, Рей ни разу не ощутила себя в опасности. Как раз наоборот.

Ощущение того, что за ней наблюдают, стало в разы сильнее. Рей приоткрыла один глаз, поглядывая в сторону окна. И если там кто-то и был, она его не увидела.


	5. Мотыльки, мотыльки, мотыльки

На следующий день Кайло устроил Рей поистине царский прием. Он приготовил бекон, яичницу, блинчики, сухофрукты в йогурте, шоколадные хлопья, апельсиновый сок и чай – и все для нее.

– Ничего себе, – выдавила Рей. Значит, он без проблем вставал еще до восхода солнца. Интересно.

– Я не знал, что ты предпочитаешь на завтрак, – слегка смущённо объяснил он. – Поэтому приготовил всего понемногу.

– Ну, мои друзья в шутку называли меня обжорой. Я могу съесть буквально все, – сказала Рей и сразу же заняла свое место за столом, накидываясь на бекон и уничтожая его прежде, чем у него появился шанс остынуть. Кайло последовал ее примеру, расположившись напротив нее. – А как у тебя обстоит дело с продуктами? В смысле, где покупаешь их?

– Можешь записывать все, что тебе нужно вот на этой доске, – сказал он, кивая на стену возле холодильника. – Наши соседи содержат ферму, поэтому раз в неделю у них без проблем можно купить яйца, овощи, молоко и сыр. У них есть и мясо, но я обычно закупаю его раз в месяц. Что касается остального, то тут недалеко от дороги есть один недорогой рынок с весьма недурными продуктами, даю слово. Там работает доставка, так что если ты будешь очень занята, тебе не понадобится тратить время на дорогу туда и обратно.

– Никогда раньше не пользовалась доставкой, – призналась Рей. – В городе я всегда покупала только то, что нужно, и… эм… обычно я беру еду на вынос. 

– Думаю, у тебя все получится. Тебе просто понадобится составить список продуктов, вот и все. Я сам никогда не брал еду на вынос, никто не желает привозить еду в мой дом, – грустно засмеялся он. – Но зато я знаю, как приготовить отличные гамбургеры. 

Рей проглотила последний кусочек яичницы с довольным стоном. Блюдо было таким вкусным, и она в предвкушении бросила взгляд на ароматно пахнущие блинчики. Если подумать, Рей бы с большим удовольствием отведала бы и гамбургеров, и вообще все, что Кайло только предложит. 

– Если хочешь, можем этим вечером поехать в город? Я знаю одно отличное местечко, где можно попробовать первоклассные суши. 

Кайло слегка покраснел, позволяя волосам упасть на лицо.

– К сожалению, это невозможно. Не хочу нарушать мой… распорядок сна. Но все равно спасибо за приглашение. 

Рей скользнула рукой по столу и игриво ткнула его. Кайло по-прежнему избегал взгляда, но это не помешало ему ткнуть ее в ответ. Всему свое время, ведь так?

\------

После завтрака Кайло объяснил, что обычно он каждое утро и вечер кормил гусениц свежими листьями. Он вручил Рей серп, чтобы та срезала листья с фруктовых деревьев, попутно рассказывая, что у каждого вида гусениц есть свое любимое дерево. Второй вещью, которую нужно было сделать до того, как гусеницы начнут поедать угощение, была уборка клеток и извлечение старых и увядших веточек с экскрементами.

– Никогда бы не подумала, что они так много какают, – засмеялась Рей, быстро заполняя пластиковый контейнер, который она незамедлительно прозвала корзинкой для какашек. 

– Они уже не будут какать после метаморфозы, так что сейчас они имеют полное право отрываться на всю катушку, – рассмеялся в ответ Кайло. – Все равно их экскременты не воняют. Могут какать сколько душе угодно. 

Рей звучно всхрюкнула.

– Верно. Я уже и забыла, что у мотыльков нет ртов. Они попросту пьяные и возбужденные подростки, так ты сказал?

– Есть такое, они спариваются только для того, чтобы произвести на свет потомство. А делают они это сразу после того, как выберутся из своих коконов. Они становятся типа… разноцветными летающими гениталиями, даже не знаю, как сказать по-другому. Ими управляют инстинкты. 

Рей состроила рожицу, и Кайло снова захохотал.

– Если честно, некоторые виды могут продолжать питаться, но пока у меня таких совсем немного. Позже мы покормим их мёдом, это как раз то, что ты сможешь сделать и без моей помощи. 

После уборки клеток, Кайло проверил наличие куколок и сразу же перенёс их в клетки побольше: предназначенные специально для куколок, они были оснащены сухими листьями и древесными опилками. По-видимому, некоторым из них понадобится убежище под землей, в то время как другие соткут шёлковые коконы. А дальше Кайло их распределит: кого-то отправит покорять древесные опилки и веточки, а кого-то посадит в милейшие кармашки, сделанные из бумажных полотенец. 

–Тебе пока что рановато такое делать самостоятельно, но вскоре ты научишься, как переносить куколок из одной коробки в другую. Завтра я покажу тебе, как доставать их из древесных опилок, и затем научу, как подготавливать бумажные кармашки.

Рей кивнула. Она совсем не ощущала себя так, будто выполняла какую-то работу: ей можно было свободно выходить дышать свежим воздухом, ухаживать за животными и изготавливать предметы своими руками. Рей было весело. 

– Следующее задание будет полегче, можешь выполнить его самостоятельно, – сказал Кайло. – Нужно посмотреть, если какие-то мотыльки остались на ветках, то нужно их оттуда убрать. Но перед этим убедись, чтобы крылышки были абсолютно сухими, и тогда их можно спокойно переносить в другую комнату, где содержатся другие взрослые особи.

Она подошла к Кайло, внимательно изучая содержимое клетки.

– Ох, я увидела одного, вон там, за большой веткой!

– Умница, – похвалил он Рей. – Но у него еще до конца не раскрылись крылышки, тебе нужно будет подождать где-то пару часов. Если бы он был готов, тебе понадобилось бы поместить его в переноску, отнести в башню, и затем поместить в клетку к его сородичам.

– Как ты понимаешь, что это самец?

– У него большие и пушистые антенны. У некоторых видов самец меньше самки, а у других их отличают по окрасу или особенным пятнам. Кстати, в прошлом году у меня были некоторые виды бескрылых самок. 

– Правда? И как такие мотыльки выглядят? – удивленно поинтересовалась Рей.

– Они очень милые, толстенькие и пушистые. Когда этот ужас с музеем закончится, я куплю парочку, чтобы показать тебе.

Рей улыбнулась, и даже не зная почему, ощутила внезапный прилив тепла. Они быстро подошли к другой клетке с коконами – там уже находилось парочку взрослых особей, готовых к спариванию. Кайло показал, как следует брать их в руки, и Рей даже удалось повторить за ним без страха, что она может ненароком навредить им. Но сердце все равно бешено стучало в груди. Они перенесли мотыльков в башенку, и Кайло сию же секунду пригрузил Рей следующей задачей: ей нужно было поместить пару мотыльков в правую клетку. 

– Некоторые из них неподвижны, это нормально?

– Они… просто не двигаются, расположившись на сетке, или же лежат на дне клетки?

– Парочка из них на дне, они выглядят… немного мертвенькими? – взвизгнула Рей.

Кайло подошел к ней с картонной коробкой.

– Мертвых нужно помещать вот сюда. Будь с ними предельно осторожна, нам совсем не нужно деформировать их крылья.

– Почему? – спросила она, поворачивая голову к Кайло.

Возможно, это был первый раз, когда его взгляд остановился на ее лице, открыто смотря в глаза.

– С тех пор, как закрыли музей, это мой основной источник дохода. Я продаю мертвых мотыльков коллекционерам, но мне нужно, чтобы они были в идеальном состоянии, или почти идеальном. Я, конечно, могу продать деформированные образцы в школы, но так за них мало заплатят.

– Ясно, – ответила Рей. – Я думала, что люди просто… протыкают бабочек, пока они еще живы. 

Мысль прозвучала несколько дико, но Рей даже не была уверена, могли ли вообще насекомые чувствовать боль. Большую часть знаний об этих существах она приобрела из ютуб-канала Кайло, а он никогда не проявлял жестокости по отношению к животным.

– Некоторые люди так делают, и продаваемые ими насекомые находятся в идеальном состоянии, но я просто отказываюсь пытать животных ради денег. Я позволяю им спариваться, надеясь, что они не будут слишком много летать, дабы не разорвали свои крылья, и затем прикрепляю их, когда они уже мертвы. 

Рей кивнула. 

– Ты и по этой причине не уничтожаешь коконы, – заключила она.

– Все верно. Я хочу, чтобы они смогли нормально пожить, спариться и отложить яйца. Это самый здравый способ. Конечно, нам еще придется уничтожить хотя бы часть яиц. Я не могу содержать всех вылупившихся мотыльков без такого идеального для этого дела места. Музей был самым лучшим пристанищем. Но все животные, которые уже успели родиться, полностью завершат свой цикл самым естественным для них образом. 

– А ты не можешь… извлечь яйца изнутри?

– Я уже проделывал такое с некоторыми вымирающими видами, которые у меня когда-то были. Но я так же держу и многих других экзотических мотыльков, но если никто не будет покупать их яйца, у меня просто не останется выбора. Они достойны лучшего. 

Рей осмелилась взять его за руку, крепко сжимая ладонь, и Кайло на этот раз даже не дрогнул. Его руки были большими и сухими, ей передавалось их тепло. Рей это понравилось. Он опустил голову – кончики ушей стали краснее прежнего. Прошло пару секунд, и Кайло высвободил ладонь, притворяясь, будто нашёл что-то интересное в своих часах.

– Уже почти одинадцать. Тебе нравятся спагетти? – поинтересовался он.

– Конечно!

– Тогда я тебе их приготовлю, – воодушевленно сказал он, демонстрируя ямочки. – А потом после обеда мы поможем мотылькам заняться сексом. 

Рей так громко расхохоталась, что аж щеки заболели. От его комментария ее глаза вылезли из орбит, и она согнулась пополам, похрюкивая. Щеки не переставали болеть даже тогда, когда они пришли на кухню, чтобы приготовить обед.

\------

Они решили пообедать на траве, прихватив с собой только тарелки, вилки, два стакана воды и салфетки. Кайло безуспешно пытался разложить стол, но одного нетерпеливо-надутого взгляда Рей оказалось достаточно, чтобы он бросил это гиблое дело. И вот они сидели на траве. Мягкая зелень щекотала Рей стопы. В определённый момент Кайло подвернул рукава кофты и закатал штаны, распластав свое невозможно длинное тело по траве. От одного только его вида у Рей потекли слюнки и, тяжело вздохнув, она отвела взгляд в сторону.

– Все в порядке? – спросил Кайло.

– Просто немного устала.

– Тогда можешь чуточку вздремнуть. Закатай штаны и рукава, и тебе сразу полегчает.

– Не, я пас. Я не побрила ноги.

– И я тоже, – подмигнул он. – Так что мы на одной волне.

Рей засмеялась, оперативно задирая штанины. Он был прав, ей стало намного лучше. Она впервые за долгие месяцы позволила своему разуму отдохнуть от былых забот, связанных с отсутствием работы и жилья. Рей легла подле него и последовала примеру. Закрыла глаза, дабы не искушаться его близким присутствием, она и так выставила себя полной дурочкой во время их первой встречи… он же был ее работодателем. 

И от Кайло исходил такой приятный запах, что ей пришлось заставить себя не думать об этом. Поэтому сознание быстро перескочило на то существо. Где оно находилось прямо сейчас? Спало ли оно в дневное время? Чем питалось? Рей уснула с отпечатанным на сетчатке образом его красных глаз.

\------

– Рей.

Кто-то звал ее, но ей так не хотелось просыпаться. Рей было тепло, и она будто была закутана в нечто мягкое и шелковистое, в нечто, окруженное запахом Кайло.

– Рей!

Она испуганно открыла глаза. К счастью, она больше не находилась под солнцем – тень башни теперь защищала ее от возможного солнечного удара. Кайло стоял прямо перед ней, на его носу красовались солнечные очки, а на щеках проступили так полюбившиеся ей ямочки.

– Из-извини, – заикнулась она. – Я уснула.

– Знаю, – сказал он. – Пока ты спала, я сходил в хозяйственный магазин и купил оргстекло. А еще сделал для тебя копию ключей. Можешь повесить их на кухне рядом с доской.

Рей привстала, понимая, что ее все это время укрывало самое тёплое одеяло на свете – оно носило запах Кайло. Он протянул ей связку из двух ключей, – как странно, их, вроде как, было изначально три – и она быстро запихнула их в карман, поднимаясь на ноги и сгребая в охапку одеяло. 

– Хочешь чай или кофе? У меня так же есть и домашний мед, и мы можем поделиться им с бражниками. Я покажу, как правильно его готовить для них.

Рей последовала за Кайло на кухню, где он приготовил смесь воды и меда для мотыльков. А в то же самое время на плите закипал кофе. Рей завороженно следила за движениями его рук и предплечий, за бледной кожей, сухожилиями, мышцами и венами. Несправедливо, что у такого громадины были такие изящные руки.

– Так значит, у этих мотыльков есть рты? – подала голос Рей.

И у него еще хватило наглости прямо на ее глазах облизать свой большой палец. У нее пересохло в горле от вида его дернувшегося кадыка.

– У большинства бражников есть хоботки. Они прирожденные опылители, поэтому пользуются им, чтобы добывать нектар, и именно поэтому они так хороши в полётах. Я еще держу павлиноглазок, а вот они не питаются. И еще они… туповаты. Но это не умаляет их красоты.

Наконец кофе был готов, и Рей хотя бы смогла чем-то отвлечь себя от Кайло. 

– Значит, если они будут питаться, то проживут намного дольше недели?

– Верно, они даже способны прожить пару месяцев. Пошли, раствор уже готов.

Поднявшись наверх, Рей пришлось самостоятельно смочить бумажное полотенце в медовой воде и, положив его на специальную тарелку, размазала раствор при помощи зубочистки по хоботкам. И сделать это было очень непросто, ведь мотыльки начали буквально _бороться_ с ней, а один черненький даже принялся _кричать_ и _пищать_. А Кайло, раздав инструкции и преспокойно устроившись в углу, от этой всей картины начал от смеха давиться воздухом.

После этого настал черёд для спаривания, но все, чего уже хотела Рей, так это снова лечь спать.

– Напомни, зачем им нужно спариваться, если мы все равно уничтожим яйца?

– Когда такое большое количество мотыльков находится в одном маленьком месте, самцы не могут больше чувствовать самок, и поэтому они просто начинают бесцельно летать и ломать крылья, пытаясь спариться друг с другом. Иногда они даже могут ранить и себя. А если мы поможем им спариться, то мотылькам не придётся много двигаться, и крылья останутся в целости и сохранности. И когда они умрут, я помещу их в красивые рамочки, и мои покупатели будут счастливы, – заключил Кайло и, направляясь в противоположный угол комнаты, повернулся к ней. – Ты помогаешь мне ухаживать на мотыльками. Я тебе плачу. Я покупаю в следующем году больше мотыльков. Ты покупаешь все, что только захочешь. И все по новой. 

Рей хмыкнула, следуя за ним.

– _Hyalophora cecropia_ , – сказал Кайло, открывая первую клетку. – Их половой диморфизм выражен в антеннах, поэтому очень легко отличить самку от самца. Просто возьми их в руки и сделай так, чтобы они соприкоснулись брюхом, а дальше они сами сцепятся.

Рей кивнула. Эти мотыльки такие огромные, прекрасные и пушистые, а их полосатенькое бело-красное брюшко напоминало ей сосиску. 

– Расположи свой большой и указательный палец по обе стороны брюха. Возьми самца, а я возьму самку.

У Рей дрожали руки. Мотылек в этот раз не кричал, но она могла поспорить, что он как-то _недобро косился_ на нее. И когда ей наконец удалось взять его так, как продемонстрировал Кайло, она несказанно удивилась, обнаружив, каким же он оказался _тяжёлым_. Кайло подошел к ней с самкой, которая была в разы больше самца. Рей изо всех сил пыталась унять дрожь в руке. Он начал с осторожностью тереть брюшки мотыльков до тех пор, пока они не соединились.

– Вау, – протянула она. – Сработало.

– Разводить их вид совсем не сложно.

– А как это происходит в природе? Они привлекают друг друга феромонами?

– Самки вообще особо не склонны к активности, – объяснил он. – Оба пола продуцируют из своих тел феромоны и таким образом привлекают пару, но из них двоих один лишь самец должен завоевать самку. 

– Поэтому у них такие большие антенны?

– Верно. Это удивительно, как они способны чувствовать самку на самом далёком расстоянии, – даже километрах – и затем самцы просто летят к ней, готовые пойти на все, лишь бы спариться с ней. Перед этим они немного покружат вокруг самки, узнают ее, а потом уже переходят к делу.

– Должно быть, у них отличный нюх, – Интересно, у них есть что-то общего в этом плане с людьми?

Кайло ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя ямочки, но не ответил на вопрос. Для нее он пах просто потрясно, и Рей задалась вопросом, а не удалось ли ей каким-то невероятным образом уловить его феромоны. Затем она подумала об алооком существе, и том странном чувстве, как будто бы за ней наблюдали, когда она всякий раз оказывалась в непосредственной близости от дома Кайло. Рей затрепетала. Феромоны работают только между членами одного вида, верно?

– …Рей? – окликнул ее Кайло.

– Ох! Извини. Немного подзависла.

– Думаю, следует отправить мотыльков обратно в клетку. Они еще некоторое время будут заниматься сексом, а мы не можем тут находиться вечно. 

– Ладно.

– Теперь мы поможем другому виду столкнуться животиками. Ты когда-либо слышала о _Attacus edwardsii_?

\------

Рей не привыкла ужинать в шесть часов вечера, но если для нее кто-то готовил, то она не противилась. Кайло забаррикадировался у себя в комнате сразу же перед заходом солнца. Рей настояла на том, чтобы самостоятельно вымыть всю посуду, если уж так пошло, что он взялся готовить для нее. Закончив все дела, Рей попыталась дозвониться подругам, а затем решила набрать себе полную пены ванную. Внизу связь была не самой лучшей, поэтому Рей вышла в сад, надеясь, что ее болтовня не побеспокоит Кайло. Она быстро переговорила с Джанной и Роуз, – Кайдел была в душе – и они, как и ожидалось, хором поинтересовались, успела ли она соблазнить своего работодателя. Рей засмеялась.

– Еще слишком рано! Но он отличный повар и, как я уже говорила, пахнет просто божественно. Я была бы счастлива, если бы он проявил ко мне интерес… но, кажется, он по уши влюблён в своих насекомых.

Когда она закончила разговор, на дворе уже стояла кромешная тьма и дул холодный ветер, заставляя окружающие дом деревья выглядеть несколько зловеще. Алоокое существо было прямо здесь, Рей чувствовала его присутствие, чувствовала взгляд, ползущий по ее шее. Резко обернувшись, она внимательно осмотрела местность в поисках уже знакомых глаз. Несмотря на то, что инстинкт самосохранения буквально кричал ей на ухо о том, что пора уносить ноги, сама Рей надеялась встретиться с ним еще раз. Но сколько она бы ни вглядывалась в черноту деревьев, ей так и не удалось найти те ярко-красные точки.

– Я знаю, что ты где-то там, – прошептала она.

Но никто не ответил.


	6. Он

Спустя неделю проживания у Кайло, Рей уверенно могла сказать что:

– ухаживать за мотыльками было до ужаса сложно, но в то же самое время невероятно увлекательно.

– зарплата была выше всяких ожиданий.

– она серьезно запала на своего работодателя.

К сожалению, Кайло так и не сделал в ее сторону никаких поползновений, возможно, потому, что по своей природе был очень скромным человеком, или просто-напросто был в ней не заинтересован. Ему было тридцать, и, да, она спросила у него о возрасте, но, даже несмотря на то, что Кайло обладал крайне интересной внешностью, врождённой добротой и щедростью, он, кажется, никогда не состоял в отношениях. Ну, допустим. Его черты лица и вправду можно было назвать странными с классической точки зрения, но Рей все равно считала его красавчиком. И когда Кайло впервые показал себя миру, ее подруги были несказанно удивлены. А еще он выглядел под этой своей ботанской футболкой подобно мраморной статуе – Рей как-то случайно застала его топлес, копающимся во фруктовом саду. Она никак не могла понять, как такой мужчина мог вообще быть без девушки. 

Когда мыслей о Кайло становилось слишком много, ее разум возвращался к Существу. Оно несомненно находилось где-то рядом, – Рей могла поклясться, что ощущала его присутствие во всем доме – но это ее ничуточки не беспокоило. Порой она ловила себя на том, что во время чтения или принятия ванны подолгу смотрела в окно. Но алоокое Существо все никак не желало показываться.

По окончании второй недели Рей набралась достаточно знаний, чтобы самостоятельно ухаживать за гусеницами, куколками и мотыльками. Кайло, чрезвычайно довольный результатом, похвалил ее за то, как она быстро применила на практике все его советы. Затем он незамедлительно вернулся к своим мёртвым насекомым и рамочкам, которые он позже собирался продать по интернету, потому как закрытие музея привело к увеличению заказов. Тем не менее, работа приносила радость и отличные деньги, но Рей очень скучала по его компании, остроумию, запаху, который заставлял ее чувствовать себя как дома. Они по-прежнему виделись во время завтраков, обедов и ужинов, но Кайло был так поглощен подготовкой рамочек к отправке частным коллекционерам, что почти не разговаривал с ней. Его кожа выглядела куда бледнее обычного, а под глазами залегли темные круги.

Одной ночью, а случилось это после того, как они умяли его знаменитые гамбургеры, которые, к слову, были произведением кулинарного искусства, Рей набралась смелости и как бы в шутку сказала, что соскучилась по нему.

– Ч-что? – выдавил Кайло, едва не подавившись пивом.

Рей попыталась скрыть предательский румянец и нервно засмеялась.

– Я сказала, что уже успела соскучиться, ведь ты теперь целыми днями отсиживаешься в своей студии. И вот недавно мне стало так одиноко. Мотыльки, конечно, миленькие, но они не умеют разговаривать.

Кайло посмотрел на нее так, будто Рей отрастила вторую голову, и его глаза внезапно приобрели холодный блеск, словно она его каким-то образом оскорбила. В груди все оборвалось, надеясь всем сердцем, что она не переступила границы дозволенного. 

– Я не имел ни малейшего понятия, что могу так влиять на людей. Будет лучше, если ты будешь держаться на расстоянии, Рей.

– Ты не можешь говорить мне, что делать, – огрызнулась она.

Кайло посмотрел на нее, его глаза почти что горели. 

– Я нехороший человек, Рей. Ты не должна испытывать ко мне чувств. Никто в здравом уме не должен. 

– Ох, да заткнись уже. Ты самый хороший человек, которого я когда-либо знала. А у меня богатый опыт общения со всякими уродами, поверь. 

У Кайло после ее слов задрожали губы, и он быстро моргнул, будто пытался изо всех сил не заплакать.

– Нет, я чудовище, – отчаянно прошептал он.

– Нет, ты не прав! – воскликнула Рей, но он уже вылетел из комнаты, оставив на столе пиво.

\------

Следующий телефонный разговор с подругами длился больше обычного. Увлеченная беседой, Рей прошлась по фруктовому саду, а после вышла за пределы ворот и направилась к лесным владениям, где стояли деревья, своими стволами выстроившие на первый взгляд незаметную дорогу, которую Рей никогда раньше не видела. Солнце заходило за горизонт, но она упрямо продолжала идти вперёд, обсуждая насущную проблему с Кайдел.

– Я такими темпами точно открою ваш подарок, – выдохнула Рей.

– Блять, а я думала, что ты уже там… сломала его! Прошло три недели, Рей. Как ты вообще протянула так долго?

– Я всего-навсего просыпаюсь каждое утро в шесть часов и потом целый день убираю за гусеницами их какашки. А еще эти бражники, которые сражаются со мной каждый раз, когда я намереваюсь их покормить. Ты бы только слышала их крики. Мне нереально повезло, что это не я готовлю им еду, иначе давно бы умерла от усталости. Природа, конечно, прекрасна, но, черт побери.

Роуз засмеялась. 

– И тебе это очень нравится!

– Ты права, – хихикнула Рей. – Это самая лучшая работа за всю мою жизнь, но, Роуз, он просто невозможен. Кайло специально держит меня на расстоянии и даже не объясняет причины. Он так сильно мне нравится, что даже не знаю, что делать.

– Звучит так, будто он боится получить отказ, поэтому предпочитает нападать первым, чтобы избежать боли. Я имею в виду, что если бы Кайло на самом деле был монстром, то он бы разжалобил тебя своим образом хорошего парня и сказал, что ты обязана с ним переспать. Или тыкнул тебя мордочкой в тот факт, что взял тебя на работу или что-то типа такой хрени. 

– Я знала много « _хороших парней_ », а он совсем не такой. Кайло ненавидит себя за что-то, и я даже не знаю, за что. Возможно, ничего серьёзного там на самом деле и нет, но для него это проблема вселенского масштаба. 

– Думаю, мы справимся с этим. Он же не говорил, что вообще не заинтересован в отношениях с тобой? И вот я думаю, что Кайло в глубине души очень даже не против. Тебе просто нужно понять, что его так беспокоит. Не думаю, что он какой-то там серийный убийца или что-то типа того. Вспомни, ведь Кайло отказался даже убивать своих насекомых. 

Когда Рей закончила разговаривать с подругой, на дворе уже не было видно ни зги. Она мысленно отругала себя за то, что так далеко отошла от сада. Завозившись с телефоном, Рей попыталась отыскать фонарик, но когда наконец нашла его, ее чувства захватил едва уловимый запах, заставляя замереть на месте. Этот аромат до боли напоминал запах одеяла Кайло, того самого одеяла, которым он накрыл ее, когда она случайно уснула на траве. Но Кайло здесь не было, поэтому этот запах ну никак не мог ему принадлежать; должно быть, он принадлежал чему-то другому, или _кому-то другому_. То знакомое ощущение, как будто за ней следят, снова вернулось к Рей: Существо было здесь, и оно близко. Рей больше не одна.

Что-то наверху хрустнуло, и она напряглась – шелест листьев предшествовал ощущению чего-то мягкого и покрытого перышками, коснувшегося прямо ее макушки. Рей закрыла глаза и тяжело сглотнула, она стояла настолько неподвижно, что вскоре ее тело охватила мелкая дрожь. Ей нужно бежать, нужно уносить ноги из этого места, но все мысли превратились в одно непроходимое болото. Лицо исказила гримаса страха, когда покрытое перьями нечто прикоснулось к ее шее, щекоча волоски и вызывая по всему телу мурашки. И затем внезапно откуда-то сверху раздалось приглушенное урчание. 

Любопытство пересилило страх. Игнорируя инстинкт, кричащий ей _«беги!»_ , Рей медленно повернула голову к кронам деревьев, и кончик ее носа тотчас же уткнулся в другой – более вытянутый и массивный. Телефон выпал из рук, и включённый на нем фонарик осветил висящее вверх ногами Существо. Его алые монохромные глаза, обрамленные длинными и мягкими ресницами, были нацелены прямо на нее. Рей была готова тотчас же грохнуться в обморок, но осознание того, что вот так неожиданно застала нечто никогда доселе невиданное и монструозное в самом настоящем смысле этого слова, вдохнуло в нее новые силы и позволило твёрдо стоять на ногах. 

Существо моргнуло, понюхало ее нос и громко заурчало, длинные антенны защекотала Рей уши и щеки. Эти отростки были точно такими же, как и у мотыльков, вернее, у самцов мотыльков. И, если попытаться воскресить в памяти уроки Кайло, то Рей привлекала ну просто гигантского самца мотылька. 

Рей сглотнула.

– Что ты такое? – спросила она.

Несмотря на наличие человеческого рта, Существо не ответило, оно по-прежнему обнюхивало ее своим большим носом и касалось пушистыми антеннами. Они были размером с ее предплечье, Рей никогда раньше не испытывала настолько нежных прикосновений к своей коже. Она закрыла глаза, не зная, что делать. Алоокое Существо вроде как не собиралось причинять ей вреда и продолжило нюхать ее даже после того, как спустилось с дерева – большие человекоподобные ноги бесшумно коснулись земли. 

Рей медленно потянулась за телефоном. Существо внимательно следило за ее движениями. Она убавила интенсивность фонарика, пытаясь как можно лучше осветить его фигуру. А оно все не двигалось, завороженно следя за светом своими удивительными глазами. И Рей наконец удалось узреть его во всей своей красе.

Алоокий гость лишал дара речи. Его кожа выглядела подобно бархату, а крылья оказались такого насыщенно-черного цвета, что поглощали собой всю яркость холодного света ее телефона. Волосы на его голове были такими же тёмными. Темные пряди падали и на щеки, возвеличивая каждый миллиметр лица, каждую лицевую пластину. Он несомненно принадлежал к беспозвоночным. И наверно благодаря своему размеру он напомнил ей Кайло: высокий и широкий, от вида его грудной клетки у Рей пересохло в горле. Волосы на голове и плечах выглядели так мягко и сияюще, будто шелк, что она еле сдержалась, чтобы не запустить в них пальцы. 

Но Рей не могла. Что с ней не так? Она не могла вот так просто взять и прикоснуться к нему. Рей сделала шаг назад.

– Сейчас я пойду домой, – объявила она. – Не иди за мной.

Существо моргнуло, подняло руку, пытаясь дотянуться до нее. Конечность выглядела почти по-человечески, пятипалая и с острейшими когтями. Рей сделала еще один шаг, смотря прямо в красные глаза, и затем еще один. Гость не двигался. Она развернулась и побежала.


	7. Малыш

Той ночью Рей никак не могла уснуть. Она даже воспользовалась своим вибратором, безуспешно пытаясь достичь оргазма на протяжении добрых двадцати минут. Но у нее никак не выходило сконцентрироваться даже тогда, когда она возродила в памяти образ Кайло с его очаровательными ямочками, его предплечий и рук – таких сильных и нежных одновременно. Рей помыла игрушку и закинула ее в шкаф, продолжая беспокойно ворочаться по матрацу настолько активно, что вскоре все простыни спутались в ногах.

На следующее утро она выглядела так же, как выглядел Кайло в тот самый день: и так побледневшая кожа грозилась приобрести серый оттенок, а нежная зона под глазами обзавелись глубокими, тёмными мешками. Впервые за все пребывание в его доме Рей завтракала одна. Прежде чем засесть в своей студии, Кайло оставил ей немного блинчиков, а она, вместо того, чтобы со всей прожорливостью налететь на блюдо, поковыряла его и отставила в сторонку. Утро прошло в привычном темпе – Рей занималась уборкой клеток, кормлением живности, сбором маленьких иссохшихся трупиков, короче говоря, всем тем дерьмом, что зовется «круговоротом жизни», который она и любила и ненавидела одновременно. 

Уставшая, она рухнула на стул и стала ждать, пока мотылек выйдет из куколки, чтобы позже перенести его в башню. Рей никак не могла припомнить название этого вида, Saturnia что-тотамдальшеумное, но с уверенностью могла сказать, что, судя по антеннам, это был самец. Прямо как у Существа. Рей фыркнула. Разум продолжал возвращаться к нему, особенно к его взгляду, а смотрел он на нее не иначе как зачарованно. Она не могла решить, следовало ли ей вообще рассказывать об этом случае Кайло, или же лучше всего держать рот на замке. Рей прижала голову к стене и на пару секунд закрыла глаза.

Когда она их открыла, то ощутила головокружение и дезориентацию – желудок оповещал о скором приближении обеда. Рей совсем не планировала уснуть вот так, но усталость сделала свое дело. Пришло время отыскать Кайло и заставить его покинуть свою берлогу хотя бы ради того, чтобы она не умерла с голоду. Она проверила мотылька еще раз, обнаружив того сидящим на веточке и пытающимся подать поток гемолимфы прямо в свои еще нераскрывшиеся крылышки. С одним крылом было что-то не так – в то время как левое крыло уже почти раскрылось, правое неподвижно прижималось к его тельцу.

Рей рванула в студию Кайло. Застучав в дверь и не дождавшись ответа, ворвалась в комнату – он как раз упаковывал рамки в пенопласт, подготавливая их к передаче курьеру, который должен был подойти к обеду. 

– Привет, – поприветствовал он Рей. Казалось, его ничуточки не смутила ее грубость.

– Привет… думаю, что-то не так с одним из мотыльков. Он пытался разомкнуть крылья, но, кажется, что то не так с его… – сказала она, но Кайло остановил ее, подняв руку. 

– Пошли, – продолжил он и отложил инструменты на стол, следуя за Рей в комнату с гусеницами.

Как только они оказались пред клеткой, случилось то, чего она никогда не могла и представить: Кайло упал на колени, внимательно осматривая мотылька без всяких прикосновений. Рей, будучи не совсем уверенной, как реагировать на такой жест, оставалась в сторонке за его спиной. Но она точно слышала, как Кайло что-то нашептывал мотыльку. Затем шмыгнул носом. Кайло неподвижной фигурой сидел подле клетки, грудная клетка вздымалась, а правая рука время от времени касалась своего лица – он плакал.

С гулко стучащим сердцем Рей тихонько вышла за двери и спустилась на первый этаж, чтобы накрыть к обеду стол. Она даже и представить не могла, что ее работодатель был способен расплакаться из-за мотылька, пусть даже и деформированного. Кайло занимался насекомыми на протяжении уже как десяти лет. Неужели он настолько их любил, что с таким трепетом и состраданием относится к судьбе этого существа, которому был предписан смертный приговор в течение нескольких дней после выхода из кокона? Она с дрожащими руками разложила салфетки. Рей впервые в жизни застала плачущего мужчину, и от осознания того, что этим мужчиной был Кайло, ей хотелось вернуться в башенку, дабы успокоить его, уверить, что все будет хорошо. 

Ее руки по-прежнему дрожали, но Рей все же смогла приготовить тосты, нарезать салями, немного сыра, и затем быстро сделать салат. Она едва знала, как в кулинарном деле сложить два и два, но ей не хотелось, чтобы Кайло в такую трудную для него минуту утруждал себя готовкой. Поднявшись наверх, Рей обнаружила его сидящим на полу со скрещенными ногами прямо перед клеткой – мотылек ползал по его ладони. По крайне мере, он был способен ходить. 

– Кайло, – прошептала она, сообщая о своем присутствии. – Я приготовила завтрак. Совсем чуть-чуть, но тебе нужно поесть.

Он повернулся к ней – его глаза были красными и опухшими. 

– Спасибо, – хрипло сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги и располагая мотылька на своем плече.

– Что случилось с Малышом?

Кайло выдохнул, запуская пятерню в волосы. 

– Не знаю, возможно, куколку каким-то образом повредили. Иногда это просто случается, и с этим уже ничего не поделать. Я… чувствую себя бессильным.

Рей взяла его за руку, и он сжал ее ладонь в ответ, поглаживая подушечкой большого пальца костяшки ее рук. 

– Ему больно? – поинтересовалась она, кивая на мотылька.

– Не совсем, у насекомых иное восприятие боли, нежели у млекопитающих. Но он не может летать. В природе ему бы никогда не удалось отыскать пару. Он бы умер в одиночестве.

– Ох, ну, он не один. Мы поможем ему, – расправила плечи Рей.

Кайло грустно улыбнулся, на щеках снова возникли ямочки.

\------

Той же ночью Рей отправила сообщение подругам в групповой чат, предупреждая их о том, что в этот раз ляжет спать пораньше, потому как от усталости уже буквально валилась с ног. Приняв горячую ванную, она расстелила полотенце посреди кровати и достала из коробки дилдо, заведомо смазывая себя лубрикатом.

– Надеюсь, на это раз прокатит, – проворчала она, включая вибратор на самую низкую скорость. 

За день произошло слишком много всего, и Рей, приставив кончик игрушки к клитору, заставила разум заткнуться и ни о чем не думать. Тело сначала противилось ласке и не хотело отвечать на стимуляцию, и тогда она решила представить рядом с собой Кайло, его тело, прижимающееся к ней сзади, его длинные, элегантные пальцы, проникающие вместо игрушки между ее складочек, его пухлые губы, шепчущие прямо на ухо всякие грязные словечки. Киска наконец запульсировала и принялась ритмично сжиматься вокруг одного из концов вибратора, а Рей уткнулась лицом в подушку, чтобы приглушить протяжно-усталый стон. 

Оргазм был довольно-таки быстрым, – всего пару ритмичных сокращений мышц живота – но это все равно помогло ей провалиться в сон вплоть до прозвеневшего в шесть часов утра будильника. И разбудил он ее, конечно же, прямо посреди крайне любопытного сна. Длинные, стройные пальцы ласкали все тело, заставляя дрожать от удовольствия. И прежде, чем открыть глаза, а Рей по-прежнему находилась во власти сна, она, будто в тумане заметила, что вместо привычных бледных рук ее касались ладони цвета серого бархата.

Смущенная такой странной, как ей казалось, фантазией, Рей пролежала под одеялами до семи часов утра, смакуя последние нотки сна. Затем наспех умыла лицо и спустилась вниз. Кайло уже находился на кухне и готовил яичницу. На плече восседал мотылек. 

– Доброе утро, – с улыбкой сказала она.

Кайло тот час же повернулся, демонстрируя ямочки.

– Доброе.

– Как Малыш?

– Хорошо. Вчера он много ползал по моей кровати, и затем уснул. Думаю, я сегодня отправлю его в клетку к самке, увидим, что из этого выйдет.

– Значит, мы снова вдвоём займёмся мотыльками? А то я так устала быть одной.

На этот раз Кайло никак не прокомментировал ее слова. Тяжело вздыхая, он время от времени убирал падающие на лицо волосы. 

– Ты не одинока, – смущённо прошептал он, не отрывая взгляда от стола.

– И ты не одинок.

Они сели завтракать, а Малыш так и сидел у Кайло на плече.


	8. Шрамы

Утро прошло гладко, но и не без происшествий. Малыш за час успел спариться с самкой своего вида, и затем еще с одной, но уже несколько другого, и все же родственного вида. Кайло заснял на камеру целое видео, посвящённое одному только Малышу. В определенный момент он попросил Рей принести ветки для самки, чтобы та отложила на них яйца, поэтому ей пришлось спуститься в сад, чтобы срезать самые подходящие. Она хотела было зайти в дом, как прямо перед вратами остановилась дорогая машина. Из нее вышла седовласая женщина и поприветствовала Рей.

– Доброе утро, – тепло улыбнулась она. – Бен дома?

Рей посмотрела по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что эта незнакомка обращалась именно к ней.

– Извини, скажу по-другому, – фыркнула женщина. – _Кайло_ дома?

– Да, конечно! – воскликнула Рей и нажала на кнопку, открывая врата.

– Меня зовут Лея Органа, я его мать, – сказала она, протягивая руку. – А ты, должно быть, Рей. Новая смотрительница за мотыльками.

Имя женщины звучало так знакомо, но Рей все никак не могла вспомнить, где же она его слышала. Она переложила ветки в левую руку, вытирая свободную ладонь о ткань футболки.

– Приятно познакомиться.

– Это для еды или для яиц? – спросила миссис Органа, кивая на связку в руке Рей.

– Для яиц. Мы уже покормили гусениц. А Вы тоже энтомолог? 

– Нет, я сенатор, – ответила та.

Рей покраснела. Оттого-то ей и показалось ее лицо таким знакомым, она же чертов _сенатор_. Бен уже рассказывал о своей матери и об ее отказе от имущества в пользу политики, но у Рей совсем вылетела из головы эта деталь.

– Отнеси ветки наверх и скажи моему сыну спуститься вниз. Я привезла вам вкусной еды. Это ведь так нелегко находится все время здесь – одной, в богом позабытом месте, да еще и без приличной выпечки.

Рей мигом поднялась наверх, оповещая Кайло о прибытии Леи. Он вздрогнул, переложил Малыша в ее теперь надёжные руки и побежал вниз. Рей поместила ветки в клетку с самками, убедилась, что Малыш крепко прицепился к плечу, и последовала за Кайло. Войдя на кухню, она обнаружила, что Лея привезла с собой просто кучу еды. Рот наполнится слюной от вида одной только итальянской ветчины, а затем и от большущего торта. Кайло был уже по самую шею погружен в холодильник, освобождая место для всего этого добра. Его мать находилась прямо позади него – ее руки полны булочек. 

– Позвольте мне взять продукты, миссис Органа. Вы ведь здесь гость, – сказала Рей.

Лея будто в благодарность прикоснулась к ее предплечью и улыбнулась, когда заметила сидящего на плече у Рей Малыша.

– А кто это тут у нас? Что случилось?

Рей пожала плечами. 

– Он уже был таким, когда вышел из куколки, и мы не знаем в чем дело.

– Я могу присмотреть за ним, пока ты будешь помогать Бену, – сказала она, снимая мотылька со свитера Рей.

Малыш беспорядочно двигал лапками и антеннами до тех пор, пока Лея не позволила ему прицепиться к ее наверняка дорогой кашемировой водолазке, и затем принялась гладить его указательным пальцем по пушистой спинке и повреждённым крылышкам. 

– Как хорошо, что Вы не боитесь насекомых, – выпалила Рей.

– Ох, ну, если честно, когда Бен был еще маленьким, я до ужаса их боялась. Но затем один милый мотылек помог мне побороть мои страхи, – ответила она.

– Мама, – закипая прошипел Кайло, кидая ледяной взгляд на Лею.

Рей никогда раньше не слышала от Кайло таких полных неперекрытой ненависти слов. Никогда раньше не была свидетельницей его глаз, что были под стать голосу. Кайло выглядел как абсолютно другой человек, он больше не был похож на того милого, скромного мужчину, с которым она провела все эти недели. Которого она успела полюбить. Он почти пугал своей угрожающей яростью, и Рей сделала шаг назад, будто старалась избежать его свирепости, прячась между холодильником и столом. К ее превеликому удивлению Лея лишь пожала плечами и невозмутимо махнула рукой в сторону Рей.

– Пошли, покажешь мне детёнышей, – фыркнула женщина, выходя из кухни. 

Рей посмотрела на Кайло, по-прежнему стоящего перед распахнутым холодильником – все его тело тряслось, голова опустилась вниз, а ладони сжались в кулаки. Игнорируя ставший в горле ком, она быстро последовала за Леей.

\------

Визит миссис Органы продлился без всяких происшествий вплоть до второй половины дня. И после этого она сообщила, что у нее назначено на вечер свидание. Сразу после обеда Лея обняла сына, а потом и Рей, и уехала в свою шикарную городскую квартиру. Без ее присутствия дом каким-то образом ощущался пустым, но Кайло выглядел уже куда менее уставшим. Его отношение к матери осталось для Рей загадкой, и она даже подумывала о том, чтобы утром спросить у него, отчего же он был так зол на эту женщину. Возможно, не ей судить его, ведь у нее никогда не было семьи.

Прямо перед тем, как Кайло смог засесть в своей норе с восседающим на плече Малышом, Рей не сдержалась и выпалила на одном дыхании столь терзающий ее вопрос. 

– Т-твое настоящее имя Бен, – прошептала она. – Верно?

Кайло осторожно повернул голову, чтобы не потревожить Малыша. Его глаза уже избавились от былого холода, но ей все равно было пока сложно отыскать их привычную теплоту. 

– Это было давно, – сухо ответил он. – Сейчас меня зовут Кайло Рен.

– Но…

– Я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты забыла это имя. Бена Соло больше не существует, – сказал он.

– Из-извини, я совсем не хотела тебя расстраивать, – пролепетала Рей, и он взял ее за руку, сжимая.

– Ты никак не могла этого знать. Извини, что я сорвался, мне не следовало так себя вести, – признался он. – Рей, я знаю, что тебе, должно быть, скучно все время находиться рядом со мной, поэтому можешь взять выходной день, чтобы побыть со своими подругами, сходить куда-то. Я справлюсь и один. Заодно мы оба отдохнём.

– Но мне не скучно, – запротестовала она. – Но я подумаю над твоим предложением.

Он сжал ее ладонь в последний раз и, развернувшись, вышел из кухни, оставляя ее одну. Рей отправилась в сад, но вместо того, чтобы набрать девочек, она решила загуглить Бена Соло. И когда перед ее глазами _медленно_ начали возникать результаты поиска, – медленно, потому что она уходила все дальше и дальше в лес – они явили собой не совсем ту информацию, которую она ожидала увидеть. Сердце стучало где-то в районе горла, а Рей все продолжала пролистывать старые статьи, которые тянулись бесконечной лентой вплоть до момента ее рождения. В самом конце списка находилась заметка об исчезновении одного мальчика, которого не могли отыскать на протяжении целых шести месяцев. 

Рей с легкостью узнала фотографию маленького Кайло – с его-то ушами и ямочками трудно было не признать в нем повзрослевшего Кайло – и совсем еще молодой Леи, которой на то время точно было не больше двадцати лет. Статья гласила, что теперешняя Лея Органа в начале своей политической карьеры носила фамилию Соло. Судя по записям, Бен пропал где-то в середине марта по дороге из школы домой. Лея и Хан, отец Бена, сразу же оповестили об этом полицию, и какой-то престарелый очевидец рассказал им, что видел своими глазами, как кто-то в большой чёрной машине подъехал к мальчику, и тот, не думая дважды, сел к тому в транспорт. Очевидно, его похитил кто-то, с кем Бен уже был знаком.

Медленно пробираясь между деревьями, Рей с широко открытыми глазами поглощала одну статью за другой. В то время как одни люди старались высказываться объективно, другие даже не стеснялись в выражениях и обвиняли Лею в том, что она была плохой матерью, потому что вместо того, чтобы сидеть дома со своим сыном, она посвятила себя политике. Примечательно, что никто даже и не пытался обвинить в тех же грехах Хана, а ведь он в то время сидел без работы. Отец мог бы и забрать ребенка из школы, а не дожидаться, пока тот придёт сам.

От одной только мысли о том, какую же душераздирающую вину испытывала за исчезновение своего маленького сына Лея на протяжении этих долгих шести месяцев, заставило сердце Рей болезненно сжаться. У этой женщины развалилась семья, общество давило на нее как на мать, жену и политика. К всеобщей радости Бен вернулся домой здоровым и невредимым прямо посреди холодной сентябрьской ночи. Лея забрала его документы из государственной школы, и они незамедлительно переехали в другой город по причине того, что избегать встреч с журналистами и папарацци стало просто невозможно. 

Несмотря на все усилия полиции, никому так и не удалось отыскать виновного. За это время уже успели выдвинуть море гипотез и такое же количество подозреваемых, которые по большей мере указывали на одного из учителей Бена – мистера Сноука, учителя естественных наук. Он владел большой чёрной машиной, зарегистрированной в качестве имущества фармацевтической компании «Первый Орден», также печально известной за применение на практике запрещённых медицинских экспериментов. Рей сразу же загуглила «Профессор Сноук, Первый Орден», но все, что нашла, так это небольшую заметку о его смерти двенадцать лет назад. 

Судя по прочитанному материалу, он попал в автокатастрофу – машина вылетела за пределы ограждения моста. Поскольку его тело обнаружили вынесенным на берег реки, полиция провела краткий осмотр и установила, что оно было жестоко растерзано и выедено дикими зверьми. Вся поисковая группа пришла к выводу, что большое животное, возможно, медведь или волк, нашло раненного мужчину, пытающегося вылезти из-под перевёрнутой машины, убило его и оставило гнить на радость другим диким зверям. 

Рей загуглила «Загадочное убийство профессора Сноука», надеясь, что у нее получится отыскать больше информации, но из-за своей невнимательности перецепилась через выступающий корень дерева. Она распласталась прямо посреди дороги; боль от ушиба доходила аж до колена. 

– Блять, – закричала она. Слезы уже заволокли глаза.

Она включила фонарик и осветила им лодыжку, пытаясь пошевелить конечностью. При движении возникала боль, но, к счастью, кость не была сломана. На месте ушиба возникла припухлость. Рей скривилась, она уж никак не ожидала получить растяжение прямо посреди леса. Ей нужно несмотря ни на что вернуться домой, но путешествие по такой покрытой всякими неровностями дороге сложно было назвать лёгким и приятным. Она попыталась подняться на ноги, но лодыжка отказывалась сотрудничать с телом хозяйки, и Рей снова осела наземь, пряча в ладонях лицо.

– Блять, – отчаянно прошептала она. – Пиздец, блять…

В этот же миг что-то, или даже лучше, _кто-то_ схватил Рей сзади за руки, заставляя ее подскочить от неожиданности и страха. Сердце грозилось взорваться в груди, а изо рта не могло вырваться ни звука. Вместо того, чтобы расплакаться, Рей быстро развернулась и попыталась оттолкнуть наглеца, посмевшего прикоснуться к ней, но удар был остановлен мягкой серой рукой. Рей встретилась нос к носу с Существом, его красные глаза были прикованы к ее, а лицо выражало неприкрытую обеспокоенность, что было особо заметно по его насупившимся бровям. 

– Это… это ты, – поражённо прошептала она, опуская руку и поднося ее к сердцу. Испуг как рукой сняло.

Алоокий принялся урчать и обнюхивать ее правую руку – рукав отказался разорванным, а из глубокого пореза стекала кровь, пачкая ткань. И когда она только успела пораниться? Во время падения? Рей была так напугана, что даже не обратила на это внимание. Сейчас же рука пульсировала от боли. Футболку было все равно не спасти, и она разорвала материал, чтобы перевязать себя. Существо остановило ее, взяло из рук ткань и опять понюхало рану. Теперь, успокоившись, Рей смогла уловить нотки уже знакомого аромата, слегка приглушенного цветением лесных деревьев. Это приносило ощущение покоя. 

– Эй, что ты… – запротестовала она, когда изо рта Существа появился длинный чёрный язык, которым он принялся зализывать порез.

Сначала он использовал кончик языка, а затем движения стали смелее, и все предплечье за несколько секунд покрылось какой-то плотной, прозрачной жидкостью. В любой другой момент Рей бы нашла такую ситуацию отвратительной, но сейчас это воспринималось пугающе-изумительно. Язык был самым настоящим чудом – упругий, мясистый и извивающийся наподобие щупальца осьминога, он слегка щекотал кожу своей обтекаемой слюной. Кровотечение остановилось, и рана закрылась сама по себе. Рей была потрясена до глубины души. Ей стало намного лучше, напряжение, скопившееся в теле с момента падения, покинуло ее. Существо снова уткнулось носом в ее руку, затем подмышку, изгиб шеи, вызывая у Рей мурашки. Интересно, что он пытался ей сказать этими жестами?

Она попыталась последовать его примеру, но Алоокий не прекращал своих действий, поэтому Рей, помня об острейших когтях, взяла его за руки. Они были громадными и тёплыми, и прикосновение к ним ощущалось подобно прикосновению к кожуре персика. Только вот ладони были мягкими, настолько мягкими, что все, о чем могла в тот момент думать Рей, так это о том, что его кожа напоминала шёлк. То же самое она подумала и о его волосах, когда увидела его впервые.

– Может, хватит меня уже нюхать? – спросила она, когда Существо уткнулось лицом в ее шею и волосы, как будто бы там находилась нечто такое, что тянуло его магнитом.

Рей сжала его руки, и затем взгляд переметнулся к когтями, оставившим красноватые следы на ее ладонях. Это что, кровь? Неужели это он ранил ее, когда она от испуга подскочила в его хватке? Сердце Рей опять пустилось галопом, а руки начали трястись. 

– Мне нужно вернуться назад, – захныкала она, и Существо вынырнуло из ее шеи и посмотрело прямо в глаза.

– Мне нужно вернуться домой, – повторила Рей, на что Алоокий моргнул ей в ответ.

Его глаза завораживали, но ей нужно покинуть это место как можно скорее. 

– Я _хочу_ домой, – снова прошептала она. На этот раз в его сознании что-то щелкнуло. 

Он поднял ее на руки, будто пёрышко, и в мгновение ока они уже в воздухе –под ногами простирались деревья, чернея в увядающем дневном свете. Рей вцепилась в шею Алоокого, зарываясь пальцами в роскошный тёмный мех, покрывающий верхнюю часть груди. Теперь, когда они уже покинули власть леса, его запах ощущался особенно сильно. Рей закрыла глаза, позволяя Существу нести себя домой. Ветер скользил по крыльям с едва уловимым свистом, а биение ее собственного сердца затмевало громкое, успокаивающее урчание. 

Существо оставило Рей прямо перед вратами только после того, как убедилось, что она более-менее способна стоять на поврежденной ноге. В этот раз Рей пыталась остановить его и протянула навстречу руку, но Алоокий мгновенно взвился ввысь, оставляя ее позади. В одиночестве. Она открыла врата трясущимися руками. Ее взгляд был все так же прикован к темным небесам.


	9. Ложь и отчаяние

На следующий день Рей рассказала Бену, что во время лесной прогулки по собственной неосторожности умудрилась вывихнуть лодыжку, и незамедлительно продемонстрировала перевязанную конечность, которой она занялась той же ночью, когда Алоокий доставил ее домой. Конечно же, она не стала рассказывать о своем новом знакомом и о том, что в действительности упала из-за найденных в интернете статей, в которых черным по белому говорилось о его таинственном похищении. 

– Нога еще болит? Дай-ка я гляну, есть ли у меня какая-то мазь, – сказал Кайло и, отложив бутерброд на простеленное на траве покрывало, поднялся на ноги.

– Мне уже лучше, правда. Я вчера приложила к ушибу лед.

– Уверена, что не хочешь ненадолго передохнуть от работы? Ты все утро трудилась не покладая рук. Если что, я могу и сам присмотреть за мотыльками.

Солнце вышло из-за тучи, и его лучи заставили Рей прищуриться.

– Все в норме, – сказала она, закатывая рукава. – Я уже даже почти не чувствую боли.

Как и ожидалось, взгляд Кайло остановился на новоиспечённом шраме. Прежде чем лечь спать, Рей хорошенько обработала рану. Этот шрам несколько отличался от всех остальных шрамов, полученных ею за беспокойные годы ее нелёгкой жизни – этот был тонким, а новообразованная вокруг раны кожица вместо привычного светловатого оттенка и слегка выступающей по краям кожи была тёмной и впалой. Но что более интересно, так это сама форма шрама. Он выглядел словно две пытающихся дотянуться друг до друга руки. И, если честно, Рей была и не против такого приобретения, все равно новый шрам выглядел намного лучше тех кляксообразных следов на коленках и локтях. На те смотреть и вовсе не хотелось. 

– На пр-рошлой неделе у тебя не было этого шрама, – прокомментировал он.

– Оу, я его вчера получила, – прыснула она. – Приземлилась прямо на колючую ветку.

– Уверена? – настойчиво продолжил Кайло, беспокойно перебирая пальцами. – Он такой глубокий и… и совсем не новый.

Кажется, Кайло здорово занервничал, его дыхание ускорилось. Рей взывала ко всему на свете, чтобы он не начал паниковать из-за такого пустяка. Это глупо и абсолютно ненужно.

– Конечно, я уверена, – ответила она, пожимая плечами. 

– И это _совсем_ не похоже на шрамы от веток, – продолжил Кайло, давая понять, что был прекрасно _осведомлен_ о ее лжи. 

Рей ощетинилась.

– Послушай, я не помню, как получила его. Я упала, вернулась домой, легла в постель, и этим утром мне уже стало намного лучше. Вообще не вижу никаких проблем. Я в жизни прошла через многое дерьмо, и по сравнению с ним какое-то там вонючее растяжение и шрам просто херня. 

Кайло приложил ладонь к своему лбу и что-то невнятно пробормотал, время от времени раздувая щеки. Рей терпеливо ждала, пока он придет в себя и восстановит сбившееся дыхание, но ее взгляд не покидал его фигуры. Она была готова в любой момент противостоять ему. Кайло выглядел очень обеспокоенно, взволнованно, будто у нее не рана, а проблема мирового масштаба. Неужели он знал об Алооком? Неужели боялся его?

– Я отвезу тебя к твоим друзьям. Соб-собирай вещи, – отвлеченно промямлил он и, дрожа всем телом, развернулся и зашагал к дому. 

– Что? Нет! – закричала Рей. От одной только мысли, что Кайло увольняет ее, что он больше не желает с ней сотрудничать, бедный желудок ухнул вниз. 

Она не могла понять его мотивов, его мыслей. Рей ощутила, как ее с ног до головы окатило жаром, подмышки неприятно прилипли к одежде, а сердце грозилось вырваться из груди, будто в попытке выйти на волю прямо через горло.

– Я заплачу тебе за всю неделю, – настаивал Кайло, его голос звучал непоколебимо. Рей никогда раньше не видела его настолько серьёзным.

– При чем тут это? Ты не можешь просто вот так взять и отправить меня к друзьям! – прокричала она, багровея. Еще секунда и ее сердце взорвётся к чертям собачьим.

– Еще как могу! Я же твой босс! – закричал он в ответ, театрально вскидывая руками. 

Рей преградила ему путь со слезами на глазах.

– Кайло, ты что, увольняешь меня?

У него от шока открылся рот, будто она оскорбила его. Его взгляд был расфокусирован. Неужели Кайло в панике?

– Кон-конечно нет! Я просто хочу, чтобы ты отдохнула.

– Почему тогда я не могу отдохнуть здесь? – закричала Рей, кончик ее носа почти что соприкасался с его.

Их близость заставила его левый глаз дернуться. 

– Да потому, что ты все равно будешь работать! Ты ранена, и тебе положено отлежаться по меньшей мере дня два. В цивилизации! А не здесь – черт знает где!

Слезы тотчас покатились из глаз Рей, а напряжение постепенно начало покидать тело. Кайло не собирался увольнять ее, но она все равно ненавидела его за то, что он угрожал ей. Он заставил ее чувствовать себя глупой, безответственной и беспечной. Рей смахнула слезы и приказала себе собраться. Она больше не ребенок. 

– Тогда я поеду одна. Мне не нужен провожатый. 

– Тебе не следует садиться за руль с растяжением, – сказал он, положив руку ей на плечо.

Она сбросила его ладонь и отправилась на второй этаж с полным ярости сердцем. Рей была зла на него, на себя, на всю эту ситуацию. Она уже успела позабыть и о шраме, но Кайло увидел его, и сейчас его необоснованные поступки ничем особо не отличались от необоснованного приезда его матери. Рей набросала в рюкзак пару трусов, футболок, умыла лицо и спустилась вниз, чтобы взять на кухне ключи. Но, как оказалось, Кайло уже их забрал. Он ожидал ее перед вратами, насупив брови – двигатель старого Форда тихо пофыркивал.

Рей пообещала себе больше не распускать перед Кайло нюни, но как только села в машину, – а он еще как специально так душещемяще посмотрел на нее – плотина рухнула, и слезы снова заволокли глаза. Рей ненавидела то, какой уязвимой она себя чувствовала рядом с ним.

– Рей, – наконец заговорил с ней Кайло, – прошу, не плачь. Я себя тогда чувствую каким-то монстром.

– Прямо как ты и сказал, – огрызнулась она, уперто смотря в окно.

– Пойми меня, я просто за тебя волнуюсь. Мы… мы совсем одни в этом старом отеле, в глуши. А ты, блять… а ты работаешь днями напролет. Я просто прошу тебя взять небольшой отпуск. Позвони мне, когда тебе будет лучше. Я сразу же заберу тебя.

Рей заворчала, все еще дуясь на Кайло. Она сразу же написала Роуз, сообщая, чтобы девочки были готовы принять ее в своем доме на пару дней.

\------

По сравнению с мягчайшим матрацом в доме Кайло диван Роуз был чрезвычайно неудобным. С той самой секунды, как Рей вышла из машины, ее подруги не прекращали крутиться вокруг нее, будто она была самой настоящей принцессой. Девочки были несказанно рады прибытию Рей, пусть даже она и приехала всего на пару дней. Они заказали еду на вынос в одном хорошем китайском ресторанчике и провели ночь за просмотром «Формы воды» смакуя закуски и потягивая пиво. У Рей впервые в жизни наступил такой момент, когда она буквально не могла смотреть на еду. Она совсем не хотела рассказывать подругам о ссоре с Кайло, поэтому ей не осталось ничего другого как сесть и стоически терпеть ураганное присутствие своих подруг.

– Знаете, я так скучала по всему этому, – пробормотала она, играя с пельмешкой и надеясь на скорое возвращение аппетита. Было бы хорошо, если бы он нагрянул _до_ окончания фильма. 

– Что, вы с Кайло даже фильмы вместе не смотрели? – поинтересовалась Джанна.

– Не-а. Он ложится спать в половину восьмого. Может, даже в восемь. Каждый, блять, вечер.

– Полный отстой… – фыркнула Кайдел. – У меня прям мурашки по коже пошли от негодования. Рей, если твой Кайло так и будет вести себя как какой-то там дедуля, то он точно не стоит твоего внимания.

– Кстати, ты ведь живёшь с ним уже месяц, а он все никак не трахнет тебя. Вот это я называю настоящим преступлением, – поддакнула Роуз, делая глоток пива. – Но я уверена, как только Кайло переборет свою стеснительность, тебя ждет просто охренительный секс.

Рей хихикнула, все еще думая об утренней ссоре. Следовало ли ей говорить Роуз, что корень проблем Кайло уходил куда глубже обычной стеснительности? Что из-за похищения на всем его детстве поставлен огромный крест. Она не имела никакого права делиться подобной информацией без согласия Кайло, поэтому Рей просто кивнула и пожала плечами.

– Я могу и подождать. Ты же знаешь, я в этом самый настоящий профи.

Вскоре фильм закончился, и Рей устроилась поудобнее на старом диване. Она легла прямо так – в одежде и с нечищеными зубами. Разум будто зацикленный возвращался то к Кайло, то к Алоокому. Она заставила себя закрыть глаза, и выпитый на почти что голодный желудок алкоголь быстро отправил ее в объятия сна.

Сон принес за собой Существо. Рей лежала на кровати, которой она никогда раньше не видела – эта кровать была больше дивана Роуз, но поменьше той, на которой Рей спала у Кайло. Алоокий вошёл через окно, его темные крылья несколько неловко сложились, чтобы уместиться в деревянном проёме. Он протянул руку и вложил ей в ладони нечто напоминающее яйцо. Но как только кожа Рей соприкоснулась с яйцом, оно тот час же треснуло, измазывая ладони мёдом. 

Она пыталась заговорить с ним, но он не понимал ни слова. Тогда Рей начала кричать, но Алоокий все так же продолжал качать головой до тех пор, пока его лицо не приобрело черты Кайло. И только тогда он смог ответить. Внезапно Рей оглохла, и теперь это она не могла понять его слов. Проснувшись посреди ночи, она обнаружила себя с ног до головы покрытой потом. А еще ей в бедро упиралась что-то твёрдое. 

Она заворочалась в простынях, пытаясь нащупать это что-то, и нашла ключи. Рассмотрев их поближе, Рей поняла, что это были те самые ключи Кайло: в связке присутствовал тот загадочный ключ. Выудив из-под подушки телефон, она со слипающимися глазами написала ему.

**_Кажется, у меня твои ключи._ **

Рей не стала дожидаться ответа и, стащив с себя джинсы, заснула спустя пару минут. Ей снилось, будто она нежилась в самом мягком и вкусно пахнущем коконе – аромат Существа окутывал ее подобно щиту. Когда Джанна и Кайдел ушли из дома, а случилось это около семи часов утра, Рей проснулась и включила телефон. Кайло написал ответ.

**_Привет!_ **  
**_Кажется, да. Извини, виноват._ **  
**_Наши связки висели рядом, я слишком поздно это заметил… а если точнее, заметил, когда уже был дома._ **  
**_Как твое самочувствие? Надеюсь, тебе удалось хорошо отоспаться._ **

**_Я в норме._ **

Рей отложила телефон в сторону. Но бешеный стук сердца не позволил ей снова погрузиться в сон.


	10. Голубятня

На следующий день Роуз удалось взять выходной, чтобы провести как можно больше времени с Рей. После того, как повреждённую лодыжку подвергли ряду процедур, – к ней прикладывали лед и тщательно втирали целебные мази – незадачливая обладательница ушиба наконец смогла передвигаться без всяких ограничений. Девушки даже посетили их излюбленное местечко с просто умопомрачительными суши, а затем посвятили всю вторую половину дня прогулке по магазинам. Рей отказалась покупать что-либо, поскольку ей все равно не было куда ходить по вечерам, да и приобретение _новой_ вещи не казалось чем-то особо важным. Но это было до тех пор, пока она не зашла в комиссионный магазин и не увидела хорошенькую кружевную ночную рубашку, которая своим стилем напоминала эпоху семидесятых. 

После того, как Роуз решила пошутить насчет того, что эта вещица идеально подойдет для фотосессии в саду Кайло, Рей решила все-таки приобрести ее. И если разум моментально обратился к весьма заманчивому образу, в котором ее работодатель с трепетом ласкал ее бедра прямо через эту самую тонюсенькую ночнушку (от одной только мысли об этом щеки Рей приобрели пунцовый цвет), она не сказала об этом своей подруге ни слова. 

Выйдя из магазина, она сняла пиджак и положила его в сумку с обновкой. В тот же самый момент из кармана выпали ключи Кайло. Роуз подняла их и, сощурив глаза, присмотрелась.

– А для чего этот ключ? Он очень похож на те, которыми открывают какие-то важные сейфы. У моих родителей есть такой. 

– Не знаю, – ответила Рей. – Я никогда не спрашивала об этом у Кайло, если честно.

– Разве тебе не любопытно?

Рей улыбнулась.

– Совсем немного. Но, возможно, это ключ его матери или что-то типа того. Если бы им в доме что-то открывалось, Кайло бы точно мне об этом сказал. 

– А что, если он не расскажет? Что, если он скрывает нечто значимое? Я бы точно не удержалась и обязательно узнала, что же там находится.

Рей протянула руку, и Роуз отдала ей ключи. Она начала вспоминать все те странные вещи, время от времени случающиеся в доме Кайло: таинственное крылатое существо, что то и дело бродило около его владений, похищение Бена Соло… И поэтому Рей решила в ту же минуту, что ничего такого смертельного не произойдёт, если она совсем ненадолго засунет свой нос не в свое дело. Ведь Кайло определенно что-то от нее скрывал. Конечно, не все его слова и поступки были ложью, но существовало еще много-много вещей, о которых он никогда ей не рассказывал. Не рассказывал даже тогда, когда они, как казалось, стали чуточку ближе. 

– Знаешь что? Ты права, – сказала она Роуз. – Я сделаю копию.

\------

Кайло приехал за ней следующим же утром, и она, усевшись в машину, даже не поздоровалась. Рей отвлекала себя созерцанием ничем не примечательного пейзажа, то и дело многозначительно вздыхая. Так она пыталась обратить на себя внимание.

– Прости меня, Рей, – наконец сказал он, нарушая тишину. – Мне не стоило так поступать с тобой.

– Ты прав, не стоило, – огрызнулась Рей. – Может, ты и мой босс, но мне не нравится, когда кто-то мной командует. 

К счастью, Кайло держал рот на замке. Рей была премного благодарна, что он не стал кормить ее своими жалкими оправданиями. Но в то же самое время она испытывала небольшой стыд за то, что сорвалась на него. Ни один нормальный работодатель никогда не позволил бы так с собой обращаться. 

– Как там Малыш? – поинтересовалась она, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. 

Кайло раздул щеки.

– Ничего особенного, но он стал неповоротливее. Боюсь, это его последние дни.

– Ты потом поместишь его в рамочку? Ну, когда придет время.

Кайло кивнул.

– Но я не продам его. Он останется у меня.

– Хорошо, – ответила Рей, пытаясь отодвинуть сидение. 

И все-таки изнурительные попытки уснуть на скрипящем диване Роуз сделали свое коварное дело. Рей выгнула спину, и ее позвонки дружно хрустнули, но и это положение оказалось недостаточно комфортным. Колени заехали по приборной панели автомобиля.

– Твои ключи лежат в бардачке, – заметил Кайло, заставляя ее сердце взволнованно подскочить. – Возьми их, чтобы опять не забыть.

Копия ключа, надёжно спрятанная в потайном кармане, грозилась прожечь в ткани дыру. Она открыла дрожащими руками бардачок, извлекая из него свои ключи.

Рей сделала глубокий вдох.

– А для чего нужен длинный ключ?

– Который из них?

– Тот, которого нет на моей связке, – объяснила она, ее пальцы сильнее впились в карманы, поглаживая копию заветного ключа.

– Он от голубятни. Никогда не ходи туда.

Рей сосчитала до десяти, чтобы снова не сорваться и не напомнить, что он ей не указ.

– И почему это, скажи?

– Там все раз-зваливается. 

– Зачем тогда закрывать разваливающуюся голубятню на такой ключ?

– Н-не знаю. Так было еще до моего приезда, – пожал он плечами. – Возможно, мои дедушка и бабушка хранили там что-то ценное. Сейчас там лишь голые стены и птичье дерьмо. Там нет ничего такого, что стоило бы внимания.

Рей перевела на него взгляд и вскинула брови. Его кадык то и дело дергался. Он не отрывал взгляда от дороги. 

_Кайло лгал._

\------

Рей, терзаемая любопытством, с трудом выждала пару часов, и затем с уверенностью заядлого авантюриста прокралась в голубятню. Она никогда не ходила в северное крыло здания, и поэтому решила наведаться туда сразу же после того, как Кайло заперся в своей студии, чтобы смонтировать видео с Малышом. Прямо по центру северного коридора Рей обнаружила деревянную дверь, которая, к ее удивлению, оказалась совсем не заперта. За этой дверью она увидела небольшую винтовую лестницу, что вела на верхние ярусы. Кайло сказал ей, что голубятня была давно позаброшенной, и там повсюду царил хаос, но Рей отметила, что ступени были не такими уж и грязными, и, если честно, они были куда чище ее собственной комнаты. Рей знала, что Кайло частенько занимался уборкой дома, но зачем он утруждался вроде бы как бессмысленной и ненужной уборкой лестницы, что вела, по его словам, в разваливающуюся часть здания?

Рей сделала глубокий вдох. Сердце гулко стучало в груди. Она поднялась наверх и обнаружила армированную сталью дверь, которая выглядела, к слову, весьма ново. Будто ее совсем недавно установили – где-то примерно десять-пятнадцать лет назад, но точно не шестьдесят, как ей когда-то сказал Кайло. Дрожащими руками она выудила из кармана ключ и медленно вставила его в замочную скважину. Он вошёл без всякого сопротивления, – похоже, кто-то хорошенько смазал паз – и дверь бесшумно отворилась, позволяя Рей войти в загадочную голубятню.

От вида того, что так тщательно от нее скрывал Кайло, у Рей отвисла челюсть. Здесь не было никаких разрушенных стен, и тем более никакого птичьего дерьма. Вместо всего этого Рей увидела – черт бы побрал этого Кайло! – обычную комнату, в которой на полу лежал громадный матрац, заправленный постельным бельём и подушками. Рядом стоял прикроватный столик и стул. Для чего ему понадобилось размещать в голубятне все эти предметы? Неужели Кайло тут спал? Неужели это место служило ему для реализации его секретных извращенных фантазий? Зачем он лгал ей, говоря, что голубятня давно позаброшена и опасна? Рей быстро закрыла дверь и так же быстро вернулась к себе в комнату, надёжно припрятав ключ в шкафчике ванной комнаты и надеясь, что Кайло не нагрянет к ней в гости. Рей подождала до тех пор, пока у нее не выровнялось сердцебиение, и вернулась в башню, чтобы исполнить свой ежедневный долг перед мотыльками.

Тем же вечером за ужином Рей решила не сводить с Кайло глаз. Несмотря на его бессовестную ложь, кажется, ничего более не терзало его совесть – он стал вести себя намного свободнее. Кайло снова был тем любезным и остроумным мужчиной, в которого она влюбилась в первую же их встречу. И все было бы хорошо, и Рей все так же продолжала бы наслаждаться настоящим ходом вещей, если бы не проникла в ту чертову голубятню. Сейчас она уже не была уверена, что могла доверять ему. Этому не бывать – с открытием тайной комнаты все стало в разы запутанней. Рей извинилась, сказала, что у нее разболелась голова, и встала из-за стола, оставляя Кайло ужинать в одиночестве.

\------

После того, как Рей нарушила запрет Кайло, прошло около недели, и за все это время не произошло ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Она старалась свести к минимуму контакты с Кайло, с лесом и той чёртовой голубятней. К счастью, он опять погрузился с головой в своих мёртвых насекомых и продвижение ютуб-канала, так что ей было совсем не сложно избегать его. Но одним утром Рей поняла, что Кайло совсем не собирался спускаться на завтрак. У нее сложилось такое впечатление, будто с прошлого вечера вообще никто не заходил на кухню. Рей охватило волнение. Поднявшись по лестнице, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке с Кайло, она обнаружила его сидящим на полу в своей спальне – теперь уже неподвижный Малыш лежал у него на ладони.

– Он мёртв? – спросила она.

Кайло кивнул и поднял взгляд – его глаза были красными. Он плакал.

Рей присела рядом и положила руку на спину, успокаивая. Даже если он и лгал, даже если он что-то и прятал в своей этой голубятне, она прекрасно понимала его боль. Кайло рвано выдохнул и с кричащей нежностью сжал мотылька в ладони. Левой рукой он обнял Рей за плечо, неловко прижимая к своему телу. Еще неделю назад за такое проявление внимания она бы отдала полцарства.

Той же ночью Рей безуспешно пыталась не думать о нем, особенно тогда, когда ее киску изнурительно терзала игрушка. Разум услужливо предложил вместо дурацкого лица Кайло мимолетный образ его рук, касающихся ее кожи, длинных пальцев, что неустанно погружались бы в ее киску, доставляя тем самым небывалое наслаждение. В реальности же, это вибратор покорно исполнял свою работу, заполняя каждую дырочку, а кончики пальцев скользили по клитору. Рей нужно еще многому научиться, чтобы испытывать к нему разрывающую изнутри ненависть.


	11. В кошмаре, во сне

На следующий день Кайло повесил Малыша в рамочку на стену одной из огромных гостиных комнат дома, которую никто никогда не использовал. Прямо над этой комнатой возвышалась башенка. Рей работала на износ каждый день, стараясь тем самым избегать встреч со своим работодателем. Кайло в присущей ему наивной манере пытался наладить с ней отношения посредством разговора, что немало удивило Рей, но она изящно уходила от прямого диалога, ссылаясь то на какое-то особо важное дело, то на не терпящий отлагательств телефонный разговор с девочками. И если Кайло расстраивало такое поведение, он никогда не показывал этого, а сама Рей старалась не придавать своим действиям большого значения. 

Но секрет Кайло не был единственной вещью, которая беспокоила Рей. С тех пор, как он забрал ее от подруг и привез в свой дом, она заметила, что что-то изменилось. А если точнее – что-то изменилось в вечерах, которыми она так любила гулять по фруктовому саду. Впервые после заката солнца Рей почувствовала себя как-то не так, будто она была… _одна_. Она не могла подобрать слов получше, чтобы описать это новое, тревожное состояние. Что-то _не так_ с воздухом. Чего-то _не хватало_. 

Одной ночью – а с момента ее возвращения прошло уже недели две – ноги сами понесли ее прочь от сада прямо к окраине леса. Она пристально смотрела на тропинку, которую уже знала наизусть, что исчезала промеж переплетенных между собой веток, коры и листьев – будто темнота каким-то образом была способна ответить на все ее вопросы. Что же _изменилось_ , пока она беспечно гостевала у подруг? Почему она ощущала себя настолько одинокой? Но никто так и не ответил на терзающие душу вопросы – лес стоял, будто немой. Затем в сознании что-то щелкнуло. Все дело в Алооком. Он куда-то пропал. Рей больше не чувствовала _его_ , не чувствовала вездесущего взгляда, никто больше не вызывал то ощущение присутствия, что дарило непоколебимую веру в _безопасность_. И от осознания этого ей стало намного хуже. 

Погода стала теплее, но, несмотря на освежающую ванну, Рей легла на кровать и принялась беспокойно кататься по простыням, от чего кружевная рубашка насквозь пропиталась потом. Безуспешно пытаясь уснуть, она решила подняться с постели и побродить по дому. Может, ей даже удастся чем-то занять себя. Часы показывали три часа утра, когда Рей начала скитаться по пустым коридорам; ноги сами привели ее к комнате Кайло. Она прижалась ухом к двери, пытаясь понять, действительно ли он спал или же занимался чем-то другим. 

Из его комнаты не доносилось ни звука – даже не было слышно дыхания. Рей на секунду остановила себя, беспокоясь, что расстроит его своим неожиданным присутствием, но возродив в памяти причину своего негодования, она, более не мешкая, постучала. Будь проклята его бессонница. Но никто не ответил. Рей вспомнила, что Кайло как-то раз упоминал о берушах, поэтому дернула ручку, пытаясь войти – дверь оказалась запертой изнутри. Неужели его настолько охватила паранойя, что он не мог заснуть, предварительно не забаррикадировавшись в своей лачуге?

Рей отступила, пересекла восточный коридор, и тут ее с ног до головы окатило тем знакомо-успокаивающим ароматом, что всегда возникал всякий раз, когда Алоокий оказывался в непосредственной близости. Неужели Существо было в доме? Она сосредоточилась, но все равно не смогла ощутить его присутствие. Взволнованная, Рей бросилась бежать, пока не достигла сердцевины северного коридора, где вверх по винтовой лестнице находилась голубятня. В этой области аромат улавливался более явственно, и каким-то образом она ощутила присутствие – прямо там, за закрытой дверью. _Его_ присутствие. Алоокий был там, но что-то было не так. 

Рей бросилась в свою комнату через западный коридор – так она могла не бояться, что ненароком встретит выходящего из берлоги Кайло. Сердце билось прямо в горле. Войдя в комнату, она дрожащими руками взяла укромно спрятанный ключ и так же быстро вернулась в голубятню. Ей удалось открыть армированную сталью дверь только со второй попытки, но, войдя в потайную спальню, едва не лишилась чувств – представшая перед ней картина была не для слабонервных. Масла в огонь добавил сбивающий с ног аромат, заточенный в столь малом пространстве. 

Комнату окутывал тусклый свет, слабые лунные лучи проникали в помещение сквозь многочисленные отверстия в верхней части стены, служившие единственным источником освещения. Алоокий был прямо здесь – распластанный на матраце, он замер неподвижной фигурой. Что-то похожее на цепь препятствовало движению мощного тела, удерживая его близко к стене рядом с импровизированной кроватью. Кайло Рен поймал его, и от такой чудовищной картины сердце Рей было готово разорваться прямо на месте. Как вообще кто-то мог посадить на цепь такое изумительно-самобытное существо, закрыть его в комнате, которая, по своей сути, была самой настоящей клеткой?

Как только Рей вошла в комнату, Существо поприветствовало ее громким урчанием, и, будучи более не в силах терпеть, она бросилась к нему, падая коленями на матрац. Ее руки тот час же принялись гладить его серые, испещренные прожилками щеки. 

– Что он с тобой сделал? – прошептала она, замечая охватывающий его шею металлический ошейник, который предотвращал любую попытку побега.

Алоокий, конечно же, ничего не ответил, но с энтузиазмом зарылся носом в ее волосы, прямо как в прошлый раз, когда он, кажется, занюхал ее с ног до головы. Рей оттолкнула его, пытаясь освободить от ошейника, но без надлежащих приспособлений у нее ничего не вышло. На ошейнике находился большой замок, к которому была присоединена вбитая в стену тяжёлая цепь. Она умела взламывать такие замки, но только имея под рукой пару заостренных инструментов. А еще Рей не была уверена, что сможет отыскать их, не разбудив при этом Кайло Рена. К сожалению, она так и не научилась управляться со шпильками. Помимо кружевной ночнушки, на ней находилась только сделанная на скорую руку резинка для волос, что когда-то носила звание капроновых колготок. 

– Послушай, – начала она. – Чтобы освободить тебя, мне нужно достать нужные инструменты. Но я не могу это сделать сегодня. Нужно подождать до завтра, или, по крайней мере, до послезавтра. Ты должен быть сильным и не сдаваться, а я пока постараюсь принести тебе что-нибудь поесть, хорошо?

Существо прикрыло глаза и зарылось лицом в изгиб шеи Рей, громко вдыхая ее запах – его собственный аромат не позволял сознанию как следует сфокусироваться на происходящем. Она едва осознавала, что почти сидела у него на коленях. Рей же только пару минут назад была на краю матраца. Она никак не могла вспомнить, когда вообще успела оказаться к нему так близко? 

Рей поежилась, когда его пальцы принялись разминать внутреннюю сторону бедер, а дыхание опалило обнаженную кожу. Алоокий незамедлительно сомкнул вокруг нее свои крылья. 

– Я не замёрзла, – прошептала она. – Ты меня понимаешь? Я не могу сейчас тебя освободить. 

Но Алоокий все так же продолжал исследовать шею прямо над голосовым связками, где кожа была наиболее мягкой и тёплой. Рей пыталась оттолкнуть его, но он оказался настойчивее и сильнее, поэтому вскоре Рей обнаружила себя прижатой к матрацу. Существо нависло над ней. Он облизал своим длинным черным языком свои губы, и ее глаза зачарованно следили за движениями тёмного пухлого рта – так близко, совсем рядышком. Неужели он собирался поцеловать ее? Испытает ли она отвращение, целуя монстра? Да и вообще, реально ли все происходящее?

– Я не знаю, – вслух произнесла Рей, и Алоокий снова уткнулся в ее шею, мягкие губы принялись ласкать нежную кожу. 

Его прикосновения сводили с ума. Рей закрыла глаза – потеря одного органа чувств усилила остальные. Она выгнула спину, когда Алоокий медленно принялся покусывать горло, остроконечные антенны щекотали кожу, вызывая мурашки. Игры зубами становились все настойчивее, и когда Рей снова открыла глаза, то обнаружила себя лежащей на животе – щека прижата к матрацу, а зубы Существа целенаправленно погружались в шею. Она не могла точно сказать, вызывали ли эти действия боль или наслаждение, ведь у нее так сильно кружилась голова. 

Ощущение было сродни внутреннему возгоранию всех органов, что пульсировали в ритме барабанной дроби. Нечто твёрдое и мокрое ткнулось ей в спину, распространяя влагу по бёдрам и заднице. Была ли она в опасности? Может, ей следовало сопротивляться? Может, ей следовало попытаться убежать от Существа?

– Не думаю, – промямлила Рей. Алоокий уже задирал ночную рубашку. Нежное белое кружево выглядело почти гротескно на фоне его тёмной когтистой руки.

Холодный воздух комнаты лизнул влажную кожу, истекающие половые губы и выставленные напоказ ягодицы, заставляя ее снова поежиться. Она хотела повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть, что он делал, но так ничего не смогла разглядеть кроме его руки, которая все так же сжимала в кулаке подол ночнушки, упираясь в матрац рядом с ее головой. Рей почувствовала, как что-то мокрое и твёрдое заскользило между ног, промазывало и толкалось, и снова промазывало. Она начала извиваться на матраце в поисках фрикции, но Алоокий внезапно приподнял ее, чтобы перевернуть на спину, и комната закружилась вновь. Ей пришлось снова закрыть глаза.

Он взялся за ее бедра, раскрывая их до тех пор, пока оба колена не стали касаться груди. На ее живот что-то медленно, но методично начало капать, и вскоре Существо возобновило свою атаку, скользя эрекцией по насквозь промокшим складочкам и стараясь найти вход. Наконец он отыскал подходящий угол, вошёл в нее, отчего Рей широко распахнула глаза и выгнула спину, почти отрываясь от матраца. До невозможности красные глаза-сферы были сосредоточены на ее лице, глазах; его рот в изумлении распахнулся, будто они занимались чем-то немыслимым, чем-то таким, о чем даже и подумать было _невозможно_.

– Действительно, – пробормотала Рей, ее киска принялась сжиматься вокруг него, а тело вело себя так, будто изнывало от желания, прямо как в юные годы.

Распластавшись под массивной фигурой Алоокого, у Рей возникло такое подозрение, будто ее буквально насадили на шампур – внутренние стенки быстро сдались под натиском весьма упертого завоевателя. Из него выделялась жидкость, что делала всякое движение возможным, а разум – мягким и податливым. Когда Алоокий толкнулся в нее, с губ Рей сорвался беззвучный стон, и тогда он позволил себе склониться над ней и закинуть колени себе на плечи. Жёсткие волоски на его спине щекотали ей стопы. Он начал медленно толкаться, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Рей. Самозабвенно вдыхал запах ее пота, ее возбуждения. Не может такого быть, чтобы все происходящее было правдой, и поэтому она решила отдать своему телу бразды правления. Прямо как в одной из ее фантазий.

Рей позволила ему трахать себя так, как ему нравится. Утробное урчание и грохот цепей были единственными звуками, наполняющими погруженную в сумерки голубятню. Его огромное тело было повсюду – внутри и за ее пределами одновременно, даря ощущение тепла и безопасности, заполняя до краёв. Рей крепко зажмурилась и вцепилась в широкие плечи, ее пальцы отвлеченно блуждали по бархатной коже, мягким и шелковистым волосам, пытаясь вызвать у него подобную ответную реакцию.

Спаривание с ним было сродни занятию любовью с тем человеком, который никогда раньше ею не занимался. Их союз – неистово-влажное слияние, возможно, в некотором роде даже шокирующее, но в то же самое время предельно нежное, поскольку монстр не отводил от нее глаз. Длинные мягкие ресницы отбрасывали тени на заострённые скулы; они время от времени сталкивались носами. Погрузившись в процесс, Алоокий, будто поражённый происходящим, распахнул губы – так близко, но все так же далеко. Рей потеряла всякий счет времени, растворившись в его аромате, его тепле, его стремлении заполнить ее настолько глубоко, насколько это только возможно. Ее собственное тело отвечало ему с такой же страстью, чего Рей никогда раньше за собой такого не замечала. Словно она находилась во сне.

Возможно, это действительно был сон. И если Рей спала, тогда не было ничего, что ее бы сдерживало. Она попыталась поцеловать его – правая рука зарылась в шелковые волосы, а рот опутал мягкие темные губы. В ответ на действие Рей из его рта вылетел полный удивления приглушенно-назальный звук, на секунду прервавший урчание. Существо замерло. Его член начал набухать, растягивая стенки влагалища пуще прежнего, и она почувствовала, как матку на долю секунды пронзила боль. С Рей такое было впервые. Она моргнула. 

Моргнула еще раз и тот час же поняла, что оказалась в ловушке. В ловушке его члена. И каким-то образом всего этого стало как-то слишком много. Там внизу было нечто большое, и это нечто вызывало дискомфорт.

– Какого черта я вообще творю… – ошеломленно прошептала она.

Алоокий моргнул и принял более удобное положение, опуская ее ноги. Но этого оказалось недостаточно, и Рей начала извиваться под ним. Он поспешно разъединился с ней, но эта попытка стоила ей боли. Член вышел из ее киски с хлюпающим звуком, оставляя за собой огромное количество липкой жидкости. Рей была пуста, и ее всю выкручивало. 

С горем пополам ей удалось принять сидячее положение. Ее тело – безумная смесь пота и той странной субстанции, которую лихо затолкнуло в нее Существо. Кружевное изделие пропиталось выделениями, а складочки пульсировали вроде бы как от боли, но Рей старалась не углубляться в ощущения, чтобы не обнаружить нечто новое, нечто _пугающее_. Голова невыносимо кружилась – его аромат по-прежнему мешкал на коже, но он уже не казался таким соблазнительным. Рей едва не стошнило.

Она медленно поднялась на шатающихся ногах, холодный ветер комнаты хлестнул промокшую ночную рубашку, делая всю ситуацию в разы неприятнее. Увидев ее состояние, Алоокий снова издал тот назальный плач, которым он уже воспользовался, когда Рей решила его поцеловать, отчаянно пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. Тяжело дыша, он рухнул на подушки, широко распахнутые красные глаза неотрывно следили за каждым ее движением. Он смотрел на нее так, будто она несказанно напугала его своей реакцией, будто он сам был напуган всем случившимся между ними. Теперь уже расслабленный член мягко лежал на его бедре – цвет киновари резко контрастировал с глубоким серым оттенком остальной кожи. С бешено стучащим сердцем Рей отвела взгляд.

– Я… я… пойду, – тихо сказал она и, более не оглядываясь, вышла из голубятни.

Ей вслед донесся лишь грохот цепей. Она закрыла дверь и поспешила к себе в комнату. Влага все еще стекала по липким бёдрам. Оказавшись в комнате, Рей упала на кровать, вздыхая. Киска по-прежнему пульсировала, но она старалась не думать о том, что случилось. Вскоре пальцы скользнули между ног и отыскали клитор – все еще твёрдый и жаждущий. Медленно скользя по бугорку, Рей думала лишь о красных глазах. 

– Что за хрень со мной происходит, – сквозь зубы выдавила она. Тяжело дыша, Рей наконец кончила. 

Когда она уснула, на дворе почти наступил рассвет.


	12. Заточение

Рей проснулась рывком и, тотчас же потянувшись за телефоном, встретилась лицом к лицу с черным экраном – батарея села еще ночью. Переведя взгляд на окно, она, увидев высоко стоящее в небе солнце, инстинктивно поняла, что уже наступил полдень. Голова буквально раскалывалась. Но сводящая с ума головная боль стала не единственным для Рей потрясением – вишенкой на тортике было воспоминание о сексе с Алооким. Она со вздохом вылезла из-под одеяла, стараясь направить свои мысли в другое русло.

Рей сняла все еще липкую ночную рубашку и бросила ее в ванную. Надела старенькую футболку и первые попавшиеся джинсы, которые так же отчаянно нуждались в стирке. Затем спустилась на первый этаж. Кайло было не видать, но на кухонном столе лежала предусмотрительно накрытая тарелка, в которой, как надеялась Рей, ее ожидало что-нибудь вкусненькое. Сверху лежала небольшая записка.

__

Рей,

Надеюсь, с тобой все хорошо. Этим утром я попытался разбудить тебя, но ты не услышала мой стук, а твой телефон оказался выключенным.

Я оставил тебе немного курицы, кушай на здоровье.

К.

Рей умирала с голоду, и поэтому, даже не разогрев блюдо, проглотила несчастную курочку в мгновение ока, и затем поднялась наверх, чтобы проверить, как там поживают гусеницы. Кайло уже подкинул им свежих листьев, и Рей, более не мешкая, постучала в дверь его студии. На этот раз она не стала без спроса врываться в личное пространство Кайло, а принялась терпеливо дожидаться ответа. Когда он наконец открыл дверь, на лице расцвела теплая улыбка, а на щеках появились ямочки. Кайло выглядел слегка подуставшим, будто он подобно ей провел ночь в бодрствовании. Она запихнула куда подальше свою чертову заботу – он нехороший человек, и ей следует перестать о нем беспокоиться.

– Привет, как себя чувствуешь? – поинтересовался он.

На нем была надета тематическая футболка с выпрыгивающим из покебола красноглазым человеком-мотыльком, а сверху красовался яркий слоган: «Всех их соберем!». Рей чуть ли не прыснула от ироничности всей этой ситуации, поскольку, если можно так выразиться, прошлой ночью она поймала собственного алоокого «покемона». 

– Не очень, – призналась Рей, отводя взгляд. – Мне… мне как-то нехорошо.

– Простыла? – обеспокоенно спросил он и приложил к ее лбу свою ладонь.

Раньше она бы с удовольствием купалась в тепле его прикосновений, но сейчас? Сейчас Рей точно этого не хотела, поэтому быстро отвернулась и оттолкнула его руку, держа Кайло на расстоянии. Рей была подобна вечно недовольным бражникам, которые всякий раз, когда она приближалась к ним, гудели и отползали еще дальше. 

– Не знаю. Может, у меня аллергия. 

– Вполне вероятно, – сказал Кайло. – Твоя шея вся покраснела.Ты что, расчесала ее?

Вот дерьмо. Рей совсем забыла об укусе Существа. Она кивнула и повернулась к нему лицом.

– Где ты была прошлой ночью? – поинтересовался он.

Рей побелела.

– Я… я была в своей комнате. А что?

– Ничего, – пожал он плечами. – Возможно, ты просто ненароком прикоснулась к какой-то фигне. Послушай, тебе не нужно беспокоиться о сегодняшнем дне. Я уже сделал всю основную работу. Попробуй расслабиться и отдохнуть, хорошо?

Рей кивнула и, оставив Кайло наедине с его драгоценными видео, возвратилась к себе в комнату. Она сменила постельное белье, быстро искупалась, застирала ночнушку, и затем спустилась вниз, чтобы загрузить все это в машинку. Но, как оказалось, в ней уже крутилась какая-то простыня, и Рей прикинула, а не забросить ли ей свои вещи в сушилку? Сделав дело, она достала из кладовой бутылку воды, глубокую тарелку, ложку и банку меда. Ведь она обещала Существу, что покормит его. Рей не имела ни малейшего понятия, чем он обычно питался, но все бражники просто с ума сходили от меда. 

Убедившись, что Кайло по-прежнему коптел в своей студии, она на цыпочках пробралась в голубятню, неся с собой воду и мед. Ее шаги, которые обычно были всегда тихими, теперь для ее ушей звучали подобно стаду слонов. И еще этот ключ– взял да и скрипнул на весь коридор! Сердце бешено стучало в груди. Лишь бы ее копошение не достигло ведома Кайло.

– Хэй, – прошептала она, закрывая за собой дверь. – Это я, Ре…

Комната была пуста, в ней остались лишь цепи да мебель, а вот простыни куда-то исчезли. Ее сердце ухнуло в пятки. В воздухе витали слабые нотки аромата Существа, но самого его здесь не было. Более не в силах держать в себе боль, слезы безмолвно покатились из глаз Рей. 

– Где же ты? – одними губами прошептала она. – Что он сделал с тобой?

Рей в тот же миг покинула голубятню и вернулась к себе в комнату, обессиленно рухнув на кровать. Как же она ошибалась! Ей ни в коем случае нельзя было доверять Кайло! Разум услужливо предоставил воспоминания о Малыше и всех тех ужасных вещах, что случились с ним за такой недолгий срок жизни. Рей вспомнила и о плачущем над деформированным тельцем мотылька Кайло, когда тот безрезультатно пытался распрямить крылышки, и о том, как он, будто одержимый, заботился об этом обреченном на смерть существе. Она наблюдала собственными глазами, как Кайло в прямом смысле подставил мотыльку свое плечо. Неужели, это все оказалось ложью?

Рей почувствовала себя бесполезной, ведь все утро провалялась в постели. Она почувствовала себя бессильной, когда в определённый момент осознала, что Кайло действительно был самым настоящим монстром, прямо как он и сказал. Его нелогичное поведение стало тому доказательством: он мог с лёгкостью совмещать роль заботливого родителя мотыльков и надзирающего мучителя этого изумительного мотылькоподобного существа. Какой же она была дурой, что позволила себе влюбиться в него. Слепо верила в его стеснительность, полагая, что такое поведение связано исключительно с детской травмой. Рей не могла сидеть сложа руки. Вытерев слезы, она отослала Кайло сообщение, чтобы тот не ожидал ее к ужину, потому как ей нужно отоспаться. 

Рей не преминула написать и Роуз, и после того, как умыла прохладной водой лицо, ей стало чуточку лучше. Мысли медленно начали собираться воедино. Рей нуждалась в отдыхе, но, с другой стороны, она не могла тратить время на такое несущественное занятие, когда впереди ее ждало нечто большее, нечто значимое. Нужно как можно скорее узнать, что же случилось с Существом. И, если потребуется, она без страха сойдется в поединке с Кайло. Рей села за стол, разложив перед собой чистый лист бумаги и фотографию ее подруг.

Какой информацией она владела на данный момент? Ночью Алоокий был прикован к стене голубятни, но сейчас так называемая тюрьма пустовала. 

– Так, ладно, – сказала себе Рей. – Представим худший вариант развития событий. Худший вариант таков: пока я гостевала у Роуз, Кайло поймал Алоокого, чтобы проводить над ним эксперименты.

От одной только этой ужасной мысли Рей едва не стошнило. Она щедро отпила из бутылки, надеясь облегчить накатившую тошноту. Слезы готовы были вот-вот политься из глаз, но она, тяжело дыша, изо всех сил старалась сосредоточиться на написанном. 

– Это означает, что этим утром Кайло его куда-то забрал, – продолжала она, неустанно строча на бумаге. – Но куда? Что Кайло с ним сделал? А если он все еще жив, то есть ли шанс, что Кайло опять посадит его на цепь?

Лист бумаги за пару минут превратился в сплошной театр боевых действий вопросительных знаков. А Рей все продолжала писать.

– А теперь представим не самый ужасный вариант развития событий. Кайло поймал Алоокого и убил его этим же утром. 

Эта мысль не меньше предыдущей пробирала до костей своей жестокостью, но, по крайней мере, там не было варианта с принудительным экспериментом. Нужно всего лишь дождаться, пока Кайло не ляжет на боковую, и затем вернуться в голубятню, чтобы проверить свою теорию. Она хотела вписать с свой список еще один пункт, но ей никак не удавалось найти разумное объяснение тому, почему же Существо оказалось в голубятне именно ночью, а не днём. Прикинув, Рей осознала, что всегда видела его только по ночам. А что, если он проявлял активность лишь в ночное время суток, уподобляясь сумеречным мотылькам? А что, если он днём возвращался в леса, чтобы просто-напросто поспать?

Но в этом не было никакого смысла, ведь тогда ее теория предполагала определённую степень соучастия со стороны Алоокого, будто он действительно _хотел_ быть прикованным к холодной стене загадочной голубятни. 

– Поехали дальше, – пробормотала она, переворачивая страницу. – Наилучший вариант развития событий номер один. Кайло поймал Алоокого, но, после моего ухода, он каким-то образом освободился. 

Утром ее работодатель выглядел вполне нормально. Ничего такого особенного она не заметила. Было ли возможно, что он вообще не был в курсе исчезновения Существа? Она тяжело выдохнула и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Теперь, когда Рей прописала все свои предположения на бумаге, они стали выглядеть еще нелепее. Но вот что она знала наверняка – Кайло Рен был самым настоящим монстром. А ей только остается ждать, что же произойдёт дальше. 

Она рухнула на постель. Простыни были чистыми, но материал все равно сохранил на себе слабый аромат, что напоминал о прошлой ночи. Обхватив со вздохом подушку, Рей быстро провалилась в сон.

\------

С дрожью в коленках, Рей вернулась в голубятню уже около полуночи. Перед этим аккуратно проверила, уснул ли Кайло. Она не знала, что в этот раз могло всплыть на поверхность, поэтому на всякий случай взяла с собой рюкзак с аптечкой и всеми необходимыми ингредиентами для приготовления медовой смеси. Несмотря на то, что ее не покидала вера в близкое присутствие Алоокого, – северный коридор снова окутало его запахом – ее руки тряслись настолько сильно, а сердце стучало так быстро, что открыть дверь удалось лишь с третьей или четвёртой попытки. Отворив дверь и увидев, что Алоокий снова был здесь – живой и невредимый – она рухнула на пол и разразилась слезами. Будто камень с души упал.

Завидев Рей, Алоокий сразу же заурчал и пополз к ней навстречу, – насколько, конечно, позволяла длина цепи – чтобы коснуться ее. Его руки были обращены к ней, а чарующий аромат вспыхнул пламенем. Часть ее хотела тот час же принять его руку и устроить надлежащий осмотр, чтобы окончательно убедиться в его целостности и сохранности, но вторая – разумная часть ее мозга – не хотела повторить вчерашний опыт. 

Рей особо не думала о той ночи. Что сделано, того не воротишь. Она окончательно и бесповоротно решила, что больше этого не повторится. Кайло во многих своих видео объяснял, что мотыльки в большинстве своем ведомы инстинктами, и что их единственной целью было отыскать пару. Алоокий просто действовал так, как и положено любому мотыльку вести себя перед самкой, даже если эта самка была представительницей совсем другого вида. 

А то, как реагировало на природу Существа ее тело, как реагировала она сама – это уже вопрос другого порядка. Сейчас у нее вообще не было ни малейшего желания думать об этом. Открыв рюкзак, она достала аптечку и респиратор модели N95. Рей надеялась, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы противостоять феромонам. 

– Все хорошо, – доверительным тоном сказала Рей, и затем вытерла слезы и надела маску. – Это я. А эта штука просто небольшая мера предосторожности, чтобы избежать… ну… сам знаешь чего. 

Алоокий снова потянул за цепь, заставляя ее заскрипеть. Со стены посыпалась штукатурка. Рей подошла ближе и взяла его за руку, на что из его груди вырвалось такое громкое урчание, что Рей едва не оглохла. 

– Я кое-что принесла тебе, – объявила она и выудила из рюкзака свободной рукой мед. 

Пока Рей доставала глубокую тарелку, ложку и бутылку воды, он с нескрываемым интересом наблюдал за ее движениями.

– Мне понадобится вторая рука, чтобы приготовить тебе нечто вкусненькое, – продолжила она, отпуская его ладонь. – Я потом снова возьму тебя за руку, обещаю. 

Алоокому не понравилась затея Рей, и он дал ей об этом знать своим глухим назальным звуком. Она быстро пресекла его нытье, сунув в руки тарелку, отчего когти звонко стукнули по фарфору. Он подозрительно понюхал смесь, затем радостно взвизгнул и выпустил язык прямиком в тарелку. Рей расхохоталась до боли в животе. Алоокий жадно проглотил блюдо и причмокнул губами. 

– Понравилось? – спросила она и медленно подошла к нему, чтобы забрать посудину, но он оказался куда быстрее и живо сгреб в свои объятия. 

Пустая тарелка покатилась по матрацу, а лицо Рей оказалось прижатым к серой шее. Маска не позволяла шелковистыми волосками щекотать ее лицо. Сильные тёплые руки со всей нежностью обнимали тело Рей. Ей так хотелось закрыть глаза – предательский разум принялся соблазнять образами тех самых рук, что прошлой ночью прижимали ее к матрацу. Затем ей в ягодицы ткнулось что-то твёрдое, и Рей быстро пришла в себя и начала извиваться до тех пор, пока Алоокий не выпустил ее из своих медвежьих объятий. 

– Эй! – запротестовала Рей. – Перестань! Я не разрешала тебе это делать!

В ответ на ее слова Существо почти комично опустило свои антенны, не отрывая от нее взгляда, красные сферы будто приклеенные следили за ее мшистыми глазами. Рей медленно подошла к нему с вздернутым указательным пальцем. На этот раз он уже не пытался ни расплющить ее, ни проткнуть своим любвеобильным членом. 

– Хороший мальчик, – похвалила его она, поглаживая темные волосы. – Никакого спаривания без разрешения Рей.

Алоокий издал глухой звук, но не двинулся. 

– Отлично, – продолжила она. – А сейчас позволь мне осмотреть тебя, ладно? Мне нужно убедиться, что Кайло не ранил тебя. Не двигайся. 

Удивительно, но он покорился, и Рей поблагодарила всех тех, к кому взывала с мольбами. Ей совсем не хотелось опять возвращаться в комнату в пропитанных его жидкостью вещах. Рей начала осмотр с его определённо человеческих ног, трогала их, надавливала, массировала, отчего Алоокий возобновил свое утробное урчание, следя за ней взглядом. Она продолжала изучение его стройных ног, пока не достигла по-прежнему твёрдого члена. Рей подумывала о том, чтобы пропустить пах, но что, если он был ранен прямо там?

Член мягко лежал на изгибе его бедра – такой же красный, как и глаза Существа. Рей осторожно ткнула пальцем коническую головку, в ответ на прикосновение Алоокий заурчал еще громче, и плоть стала увеличиваться прямо у нее на глазах, наполняясь кровью и продуцируя из крестообразного кончика солидную бусину кристально-чистой жидкости. Какое удивительное зрелище. Рей на всякий случай проверила весь ствол вплоть до покрывающих пах шелковистых волос, затем двинулась вверх по торсу и достигла рук. Ни следа насилия. Напоследок она прошлась по крыльям и голове, при этом нежно поглаживая длинные пушистые антенны до тех пор, пока Алоокий не уснул. 

– Кажется, все в порядке, – прошептала она. Рей все никак не могла понять, зачем он вообще понадобился Кайло?

Нужно освободить его как можно скорее. Закрыв глаза, Алоокий умиротворенно рокотал под магией ее прикосновений. Он был прекрасен, даже эти цепи и распластанная по матрацу фигура не умаляла истинного порядка вещей. Сознание хитро подкинуло воспоминания о том, что произошло между ними той ночью. Покраснев, Рей еще раз решила проверить его пах – член исчез, он, по всей видимости, втянулся в специальное место, служившее защитой, когда тот не был возбужден. Она сжала бедра – трусики уже промокли от выделений. 

Она вздохнула.

– Какого черта я снова творю?


	13. Чувства

Рабочий график пришел в норму на следующий же день. Кайло был не в меру разговорчивым. Завтрак прошёл напряженно – Рей все это время молчала, уткнувшись носом в тарелку – и он, к ее превеликой радости, сообщил о своем намерении снять видео о посещении некоторыми взрослыми особями фруктового сада, поэтому после весьма неловкого приёма пищи дом оказался полностью в распоряжении Рей. Она попыталась проникнуть в его студию, но, как оказалось, Кайло надёжно закрыл дверь, так что ей так и не удалось стащить нужные инструменты для ошейника Алоокого. Ей нужно было как можно скорее убедить Кайло в необходимости ее помощи с мёртвыми мотыльками, которых он все свое свободное время вешал в рамочки, а иначе ей никак не удастся заполучить требующиеся инструменты для освобождения Существа.

Рей, не мешкая ни минуты, воспользовалась отсутствием Кайло и, на всякий случай приготовив несколько бутербродов с ветчиной, прокралась в голубятню, чтобы увидеть, была ли та пуста. Как и ожидалось, в комнате никого не было. Затем Рей принялась искать Алоокого по всему дому. Она отметила, что Кайло закрывал на ключ лишь две комнаты – свои спальню и студию, но, как бы Рей ни старалась, все равно не могла отыскать за теми дверьми доказательства присутствия Существа. Зато ее нос уловил слабые нотки аромата Кайло, такого знакомого, почти что родного. Она даже рискнула наведаться в подвалы, обнаружив там лишь сырость и плесень. Все комнаты оказались абсолютно пустыми, в них не было ни следа гигантского человека-мотылька. 

Она вышла из подвала как раз вовремя – Кайло вернулся из сада и поинтересовался, чего бы она желала отведать на обед.

– Я сегодня плохо себя чувствую, – ответила Рей, уже, наверное, сотый раз имитируя головную боль.

Он обеспокоенно раздул щеки.

– Может, нужно позвонить доктору? Или я могу подбросить тебя в город к твоему.

– Не стоит беспокоиться, я уже привыкла, – пожала плечами она. – Это происходит каждый месяц. 

– Ох! – понимающе воскликнул он. – Но в прошлом месяце было не так плохо, верно?

Какой ты проницательный, Кайло.

– Просто не хотела доставлять тебе дискомфорт, поэтому ничего и не говорила. 

Он подошел к ней и положил свою большущую лапу ей на плечо, заставляя Рей автоматически вздрогнуть.

– Рей, у меня и мысли не было… поверь мне, – тихо сказал он.

Сразу же после окончания послеобеденной работы она заперлась в своей комнате и решила принять ванную с пузырьками. Ее план прост: выделить немного времени для себя – привет, старый-добрый вибратор – съесть припрятанный на столе бутерброд, поболтать с девочками, наведаться к Алоокому, накормить его, вернуться назад и до следующего утра проспать сном младенца. Но Кайло имел в виду все ее планы и постучал в дверь прямо перед осуществлением первого пункта. 

– Блять, твою мать, – прошипела сквозь зубы Рей.

– Рей, – позвал ее Кайло. – Пожалуйста, спустись вниз и поешь чего-нибудь. Обед скоро будет готов.

Она приблизилась к двери, но не открыла ее. 

– Со мной все в порядке. Просто хочу отдохнуть. Я спущусь вниз, когда проголодаюсь. 

– Я волнуюсь за тебя, – признался он.

– Не стоит, – осадила его Рей. – Это всего лишь мигрень, она скоро пройдёт, и я снова буду в форме. 

– Пойми, я переживаю не за работу.

Она закатила глаза.

– Рей, – тяжело сглотнул он, – мне сложно это признать, но… я отношусь к тебе не только как к работн…

– Кайло, иди поспи, – остановила его Рей и устало приложила ладонь ко лбу. Сердце стучало галопом, а веки начали покалывать от уже настоящей мигрени. – Будет лучше, если нас будут связывать исключительно деловые отношения.

– Извини, – прошептал он из-за двери.

Рей не сделала ни шагу до тех пор, пока не услышала его удаляющихся шагов. Она вернулась в постель: вибратор покорно дожидался ее на кровати, но настроения было уже не видать.

\------

Настроение вернулось ближе к ночи, после того, как она с энтузиазмом умяла бутерброд и вздремнула необходимых ей как воздух два-три часа. Вот тогда-то ей и приснился Алоокий. Она шла по лесу абсолютно обнажённая, а на дворе уже стояла ночь. Рей знала, что кто-то наблюдал за каждым ее движением, кто-то преследовал ее, и от этой мысли она стала до бесстыдства мокрой. Тело было покрыто бусинами пота, раскалённое, словно огонь. В воздухе парил аромат ее возбуждения. Не было ни единого шанса, что Существо не учует ее запах, поэтому Рей бросилась бежать, но чем дольше она бежала, тем быстрее он приближался к ней – человеческие ноги значительно проигрывали скорости неуловимых крыльев.

Алоокий спикировал, но она даже не закричала, ведь все равно ей не остановить монстра. Он прижал ее к холодной земле, вылизывая все тело. Длинный язык выделял какой-то обволакивающий секрет, поэтому вскоре Рей обнаружила себя облаченной в кокон, такой мягкий и лишающий дыхания одновременно, что она даже и не знала, что было лучше – сдаться или начать паниковать. Но вскоре нечто длинное, нечто влажное и красное проткнуло кокон прямо там, где располагалась ее киска, заполняя до краёв. 

Рей резко вскинулась и проснулась, обнаружив, что все тело изнывало от желания, а киска дико пульсировала. Впрочем, как и голова. Она взяла с прикроватного столика вибратор, подняла до груди кружевную сорочку и подложила под задницу подушку. Дразня себя одной из выпуклых головок игрушки, Рей включила ее на самую низкую скорость и принялась ласкать взмокшие складочки, время от времени погружая игрушку между малых половых губ. Ощущения были просто божественными, но их оказалось недостаточно, чтобы утолить ту жажду, что пробудил в ней сон.

Киска была настолько мокрой, что игрушка скользнула между сжимающимися стеночками без всяких препятствий – Рей была так наполнена, но этого оказалось так ничтожно мало.Член Алоокого наполнил бы ее намного лучше, намного глубже. Растянул бы эластичные стенки самым восхитительным образом. И тогда Рей перевернулась на живот и стала на четвереньки. Достав игрушку из влагалища, она прижала мокрый кончик к попке, – упругая дырочка сдалась под натиском бездушного любовника – и тогда Рей снова прижала второй конец вибратора к изнывающей щелке.

Она протяжно застонала, когда ее пальцы наконец опустились на клитор. Вибрации ураганом пронеслись по всему телу. Медленными круговыми движениями порхая над маленьким комочком нервов и трахая две дырочки другой, Рей вскоре достигла своего пика. Она кончила, представляя себя заключенной в тот уютный кокон и, зажмурившись, мечтала, как в бешеном ритме ласкала бы себя пальцами, пока монстр безустанно терзал ее дырочки. Такое вообще реально? Она рухнула на постель, мышцы начали ритмично сокращаться вокруг игрушки, по ногам стекала влага, а от центра живота по всему телу пучками распространялось электричество.

Оставив вибратор на полу, Рей постаралась уснуть, но киска по-прежнему пульсировала, как будто бы это не она минуту назад обкончала всю подушку. Рей подумывала о втором заходе, пальцы уже достигли клитора, чтобы хоть чуточку успокоить свои желания, но затем вспомнила, что до сих пор так и не покормила Алоокого. И, как назло, разум услужливо преподнёс ей образ Существа, который сложил ее надвое и трахал так, будто завтра всех ждал неминуемый конец света. 

Она вздохнула. Киска сомкнулась вокруг столь желанного образа. Насколько будет неверным позволить ему спариться с ней вновь? Ведь это уже однажды случилось, и, по правде говоря, Рей не сделала ничего такого, чтобы не дать этому случиться. Но на этот раз она возьмёт дело в свои руки. 

– Нахуй все – фыркнула она и, взяв рюкзак с маской, вышла из комнаты. 

Когда Рей вошла в голубятню, Существо мгновенно бросилось к ней, отчего мелкие кусочки штукатурки посыпались на пол, а цепи залязгали. Она не стала делать лишних телодвижений и не приняла перед приходом ванную, поэтому он мог с легкостью учуять ее во всем своем развратном величии. В ответ Рей встретил такой мощный поток феромонов, что если бы не маска, она бы давно была у его ног. Но на этот раз ей нужна ясная голова – она хотела помнить каждую секунду. 

Рей приблизилась к нему с бутылкой в руке. Он попытался дотянуться до нее, почти доводя себя до удушения. Член был уже готов к новой встрече. Напоминание Кайло о постоянном сексуальном голоде мотыльков эхом прозвучало у нее в голове. Он был прав: в данный момент Алоокий был готов вполне осознанно ранить себя, лишь бы спариться с ней. От этой мысли клитор призывно запульсировал. 

– Лежать! Не подходи! – рявкнула она.

Он подчинился, вернулся на матрац и сел, согнув ноги в коленях. С нижней губы капала слюна, падая на простыни, и затем Существо издало протяжный безрадостный звук. Антенны опустились вниз, их концы калачиком свернулись около шеи, будто хвост напуганной собаки. 

– Ну разве ты не самый нетерпеливый мальчик? – насмешливо протянула Рей и, забравшись к нему на матрац, убрала с его нижней губы слюну, совсем не беспокоясь о выделяемых им жидкостях. 

Она сунула ему в руки бутылку, Алоокий понюхал ее, взвизгнул и выпустил в нее язык, в мгновение ока высасывая из нее медовую смесь. Рей проследила за тем, как он от удовольствия причмокнул своими тёмными губами и облизал их заострённым кончиком такого же тёмного языка. Когтистые руки проворно скользнули под ее ночнушку и подняли ее, обнажая киску. 

Рей наивно полагала, что то, с какой скоростью Алоокий поглощал угощение, можно было назвать чуть ли самым быстрый действием, которое она когда-либо видела, но в ту секунду, как он подмял ее под себя, поняла, как сильно ошибалась. Он принялся яростно тереться своим членом о ее бедра, задевая паховые волоски и живот. Через пару секунд Рей была вся вымазана в его соках. Она подставила ему шею, и он моментально зарылся в нее лицом, проходясь носом по голосовым связкам и покусывая кожу. После этого Алоокий без всяких усилий перевернул ее на живот, будто она была каким-то перышком, и укусил за шею. Член все скользил и скользил по складочкам, толкаясь в клитор. От таких действий изо рта Рей вырывались громкие стоны.

Теперь, когда на нее не действовали его феромоны, она несомненно ощущала боль, – очень сильную боль – но Алоокий убаюкал укус своим языком, и тело мгновенно расслабилось. Напряжение, что скопилось в ней на протяжении всего дня, волшебным образом испарилось. Рей стала податливой, будто глина в руках гончара. Ни следа боли, ни других неприятных ощущений, а только лишь пытающийся ворваться в ее влажные объятия член, который буквально сводил ее с ума. Устав от безуспешных толчков, она нырнула рукой между ног и взяла шефство над его членом. Не ожидав такого поворота событий, Алоокий удивлённо взвизгнул, а Рей тем временем направила его куда нужно. 

Следуя подсказке, он вошёл в нее одним медленным движением, отчего липкая жидкость побежала вниз по ее согнутым ногам, щекоча чувствительную кожу внутренней части бедра. Стенки влагалища сладко поддались вторжению самого желанного гостя, и Рей застонала, когда Алоокий полностью погрузился в нее. Шелковистые паховые волоски щекотали ей спину. Рей никогда в жизни не была настолько заполненной. 

Алоокий схватил ее за бедра, оставляя на коже агрессивные полумесяцы. Он медленно вышел из нее, и это оказалось самой настоящей пыткой. Рей, к своему стыду и удивлению, протяжно захныкала от потери контакта, словно он сделал нечто ужасное, нечто непростительное. Она попыталась толкнуться назад, но его хватка оказалась слишком сильной, – боги, как же ей хотелось в тот момент ощутить на себе всю его властность – поэтому послушно замерла, и тут Алоокий толкнулся самостоятельно, проникая в киску быстрым и изящным движением, от чего она завопила во все горло.

У Рей никогда еще не было такого крышесносного секса. Конечно, нельзя сказать, что она прям уж так часто им занималась с другими мужчинами, но каждый из них был едва ли не новым разочарованием. И Рей без всяких сомнений могла сказать, что этот секс был куда лучше вибратора. Член Алоокого был большим и покрытым неровностями, его размер вызывал идеальное сочетание удовольствия и боли. Еще одной удивительной частью его тела были руки. То, как он держал ее – сжимая и направляя, переворачивая то туда, то обратно, как будто какую-то тряпичную куклу. Он был сильным, просто огромным, таким, которого хотелось прижать и никогда не отпускать. Кроме этого в нем присутствовала определённая мягкость, надёжность и нежность. С членом, который пронзал ее надвое, Рей ощущала себя в безопасности, она ощущала себя _дома_. 

Вскоре он снова покинул киску, оставляя ее пустой и изнывающей только для того, чтобы повернуть Рей другой стороной. Теперь она лежала на правом боку, а голова почти свисала с края матраца. Так они еще точно никогда не делали. Существо расставило ей ноги и закинуло колено к себе на плечо, подражая прошлой ночи. Спустя пару неловких попыток он вошел в нее снова. Новый угол был просто божественным, их выделения смешивались самым волшебным образом, а горячий член ударял во все нужные места. Алоокий трахал ее так, будто это было его предсмертным желанием. 

Не останавливаясь, он вновь изменил позицию. Освободив ноги и прижавшись к ее спине своим влажным торсом, Алоокий зарылся носом в спутанные волосы, лаская губами нежную шею прямо там, где красовался воспаленный след от укуса. Вскоре Рей осознала, что если повернуть голову, то можно с легкостью поцеловать его. И она, быстро сняв с себя маску, незамедлительно последовала этому порыву. В нос ударил коктейль переплетенных между собой ароматов, вызывая лёгкое головокружение и позволяя забыть о том, где она находилась, и что делала. Эффект продлился до тех пор, пока Алоокий со всей решительностью не вторгся в ее киску, напоминая, кто здесь хозяин. 

Рей медленно повернула голову и прижалась к его рту, но касание вышло мимолетным, поскольку Алокий трахал ее со всей мощью и сосредоточенностью. Затем, погрузившись до самого основания, замер, и изо рта вырвался некий жуткий, полный удивления звук. 

– Ты же ничего не смыслишь в поцелуях, верно? – поинтересовалась Рей. Ее речь была невнятной, и Алоокий принялся урчать прямо ей в губы, возобновляя движения бедрами. 

На этот раз он не стал выходить из киски. Рей чувствовала, что он толкался в нее так, будто хотел навеки соединить их тела, будто хотел заполнить ее до краёв. И затем это снова случилось: каким-то образом член начал набухать, а нижнюю часть живота скрутило спазмом. Но Рей, помня о весьма неприятном прошлом опыте, решила не дёргаться и не сопротивляться. Любопытство перевесило здравый смысл. 

Член Алоокого запульсировал, и его тело охватило мелкой дрожью, сильная рука схватила Рей за талию, прижимая крепко-крепко. Его тепло просачивалось в ее пылающую жаром кожу. Неужели это он так кончал? Рей ощущала его набухшую плоть. Внутренние стенки короткими спазмами начали подстраиваться под новый размер, благо, что их выделения делали весь процесс менее болезненным. Рей попробовала чуточку сместиться, но ничего не вышло. Каким-то образом Алоокому удалось посадить ее на узел, прямо как самому настоящему волку, и бог знает, сколько они пробудут в таком положении. Она устало вздохнула и осторожно потянулась, подставляя темным губам свою шею, а Алоокий, не теряя времени даром, игриво прикусил чувствительную кожу, вызывая мурашки. Рей более не испытывала боли, только легкий дискомфорт. Возможно, ей вовсе и не следовало пытаться сбежать в их первый раз. 

– Итак, – лениво протянула она, когда Алоокий принялся изучать носом заднюю часть ее ушка, – похоже, мы застряли, что скажешь?

Он заурчал еще громче, и Рей вложила его ладонь в свою, изучая. Когти были тёмными и длинными, у него ну никак не вышло бы притронуться к ее клитору без плачевных последствий. Она прекрасно была осведомлена о том, как же легко они могли ранить. Шрам на правой руке был тому ярчайшим доказательством. 

– Не против, если я воспользуюсь своей рукой? – спросила его Рей, и затем скользнула между своих ног, демонстрируя ожидаемые от него действия. Алоокий охотно покорился и для удобства сам раздвинул ей ноги. Прохладный воздух соприкоснулся с мокрыми складочками, заставляя ее поежиться, но он быстро сориентировался и раскинул над ней крылья, чтобы сохранить тепло их тел. 

– Спасибо, – прошептала она. Пальцы уже скользили по клитору. – _Ох_.

Чувствительный комок нервов никогда еще не был настолько твёрдым, настолько набухшим – даже минимального прикосновения оказалось достаточно, чтобы позвоночник пронзили искры ярчайшего удовольствия. Она кружила по клитору кончиками пальцев, надавливала на скользкую от собственных выделений кожицу до тех пор, пока киска не принялась сжиматься вокруг пульсирующего члена Существа. Рей растеклась довольной лужицей в надежных объятиях, его зубы мимолётно скользили по коже, а крылья держали в тепле. Теперь былая мысль о том, чтобы пробыть с ним в таком положении еще пару часов, казалась намного привлекательнее.

Рей все продолжала кончать, пока изо рта Алоокого не вырвался удушливый стон, и его член стал еще больше. Казалось, что его узел пытался протиснуться еще глубже, толкаясь прямо в шейку матки, чтобы избавиться от крепких объятий внутренних мышц. Рей ускорила движения пальцами, и ее последний оргазм выжал из нее все оставшиеся силы. Алоокий наконец выскользнул из нее, отчего из киски вылилось щедрое количество жидкостей. Закрыв глаза, Рей почувствовала, как он пристроил ее голову на своей груди, после чего она моментально уснула в его крепких руках.

\------

Рей не удалось долго поспать. К счастью, когда она проснулась, за окном все еще было темно. Она совсем не хотела, чтобы Кайло застукал ее в постели со своим пленником. Но что-то с ней было не так. Низ живота весь напрягся, и Рей испытывала неконтролируемое желание _вытолкнуть_. Что за черт? Резко сев на промокшем матрасе, отчего сразу же проснулся Алоокий, она взволнованно ощупала живот. Он присел рядом с ней и принялся урчать, скользя взволнованным взглядом по всему ее телу. Подобное ощущение вздутия наблюдалось только перед началом нового менструального цикла, но этого не могло случиться так рано, поэтому Рей приподняла ночнушку – если они продолжат заниматься сексом в подобном темпе, то скоро от кружевного изделия не останется ни клочка – и ввела во влажную киску указательный палец.

Там что-то было: подушечка пальца встретилась с каким-то круглым, мягким предметом, идеально заполнившим ее влагалище. Она медленно перевела на Алоокого взгляд – брови от волнения насупились, но было в его чертах нечто такое, что без всяких сомнений напоминало глубокое сожаление. О его состоянии говорили и склоненные донизу антенны, будто он испытывал… вину?

– Что ты запихнул в меня? – воскликнула она. Алоокий понурил голову. 

Вагинальные мышцы сжались, и _эта штука_ начала медленно выходить наружу, растягивая половые губы и выпуская огромное количество жидкости. Персиковые бедра вмиг стали мокрыми. Рей запаниковала, а сердце принялось стучать настолько быстро, что даже стало заметно его бешеное трепыхание, левую грудь неприятно свело судорогой под тонким кружевом рубашки. Алоокого также охватила паника и он схватил ее за бедра и мигом свел их вместе. 

– Что ты творишь? – прикрикнула Рей, пытаясь вырваться из захвата. – Что бы там ни было, мне нужно, чтобы оно сейчас же вышло из меня!

Тогда он освободил ноги, а Рей снова их развела и принялась толкать. Алоокий завозился около ее киски, пытаясь заткнуть штуку обратно. 

– Эй! – рявкнула Рей и оскалила зубы. – А ну живо убрал от меня свои когти!

Он затрусил ей за спину и крепко обнял. Рей продолжала толкать, и наконец что-то белое и овальное выпало из ее киски и покатилось по матрацу. Алоокий остановил _это_ своей рукой и осторожно сгреб в ладони. Когда он преподнёс штуку Рей, та быстро поняла, что это было яйцо. Она проверила, не осталось ли внутри других таких «подарков», но пальцы нащупали лишь шейку матки и внутриматочную спираль. Вроде бы ничего необычного. Конечно, кроме того яйца, что только что вышло из ее тела, а сейчас мирно лежало в гигантских ладонях Существа. 

– Можно посмотреть? – спросила она, и оболочка легко скользнула ей в руки. 

Оно было полупрозрачным, а его консистенция – мягкой и желеобразной. Рей подняла яйцо, позволяя бледному лунному свету, что светил прямо из отверстий в стене, пронзить его. И тогда она заметила, что внутри было абсолютно пусто. Когда Рей протянула Алоокому яйцо, он покачал головой, таким образом давая понять, что оно должно остаться у нее. 

– Не знаю, чего ты там ожидаешь, но мы принадлежим к разным видам. Я ничего не могу сделать с твоим яйцом. Десять минут назад я вообще не подозревала, что самцы способны откладывать яйца!

Алоокий в ответ лишь заурчал сильнее, настаивая на своем. Рей поцеловала его. 

– Как бы я хотела, чтобы ты мог говорить, – прошептала она ему в губы.


	14. Поцелуи

В конце-концов в течение пары часов яйцо увяло само по себе. Рей аккуратно поместила его в стоящую на столе чашку, и когда глянула на него утром, то обнаружила, что на его месте остался лишь блеклый след от какой-то слизкой субстанции. Рей живо вымыла чашку, и затем проверила на сухость свою ночнушку – оказалось, что она уже давно высохла. Ведь перед сном Рей быстренько искупалась и не забыла застирать многострадальную ткань. Всю ночь она проспала обнажённой. Спустившись вниз, чтобы съесть чего-нибудь вкусненького, она обнаружила на кухне Кайло – он как раз готовил завтрак.

– Доброе утро, – поприветствовал он Рей, старательно изучая сковороду. – Я приготовил яйца, не хочешь присоединиться?

Ее разум мгновенно переметнулся к тому единственному полупрозрачному яйцу, которое Алоокий с таким усердием пытался втолкнуть прошлой ночью в ее киску после того, как повязал ее. И, если доверять ощущениям, длилось это не один час. Лицо приобрело пунцовый цвет, и Рей пришлось присесть на стул. 

– Рей? Ты как?

Она лишь спрятала лицо в ладони. 

– Более-менее. Все еще немного подташнивает. Думаю, сегодня я обойдусь обычным тостом и чаем, если не сложно. 

Они завтракали в тишине, – Рей нечего было ему сказать – и как только закончили, она целенаправленно потянулась за тесаком, чтобы как можно скорее исчезнуть в прохладе фруктового сада, но Кайло остановил ее, положив на тонкое запястье свою руку. Хоть у него отсутствовали когти, но его руки были того же размера, что и у Алоокого. Ее сердце пропустило удар.

– Рей, – сглотнул он, – насчет вчерашнего…

Она повернулась к нему лицом; ее глаза были подобны льду.

– Нам не о чем говорить.

Кайло беспомощно то открывал, то закрывал рот, но так ничего и не сказал. Рей со стуком положила тесак на стол, заставляя себя наконец задать тот самый вопрос, который уже с первого посещения голубятни крутился у нее на языке. 

– Возможно… возможно, все же есть о чем, – начала она, отчего сердце лишь сильнее забилось в груди.

Кайло кивнул и наморщился. Он что, собирался заплакать?

– Я знаю, чем ты занимаешься, – продолжила она и сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы наконец спросить о Существе. – Ты…

– Я пытался признаться тебе в любви, – выплюнул Кайло, а слезы тонкой дорожкой уже скатились из его глаз. – Я совсем не хотел этого, поверь мне, но все равно это случилось.

Он запустил пятерню в свои темные волосы. Его глаза блестели, под светом кухонной лампы они приобрели глубокий золотистый оттенок. Это придало Кайло особый шарм.

– Ты первая, кто обращалась со мной как с человеком, – всхлипнул он, приближаясь к Рей. – Я не очень-то в этом хорош, я никогда даже не делал ничего подобного, и не знаю, может, я как-то не так прочел твои действия, но…

Он поцеловал Рей. Кайло навис над ней своим громадный телом и ткнулся губами в нежном, легком поцелуе. Широкие ладони заботливо охватили ее лицо. Она не двигалась, лишь закрыла глаза, ощущая, как сердце буквально разрывалось от столь трепетного жеста. Этот поцелуй был тем, чего Рей так страстно желала, но все же…

– Я люблю тебя, Рей, – прошептал он. Их рты соприкоснулись во второй раз, позволяя его языку скользнуть между ее губ и встретиться с ее собственным в быстром и негласном обещании.

Когда Рей открыла глаза, Кайло уже ушел.

\------

Роуз взвизгнула настолько громко, что Рей пришлось убрать трубку подальше от уха. Возможно, ей вовсе и не нужно было рассказывать подруге о случившемся, но она позарез нуждалась во взгляде со стороны. 

– Роуз, прошу, – попыталась успокоить ее Рей. – Это случилось очень быстро, и я даже не успела ответить на поцелуй. Он просто чмокнул меня в губы, не более.

За окном уже наступили сумерки, а Рей по-прежнему сидела в саду. После того поцелуя Кайло избегал ее на протяжении всего дня, оставив на кухне порцию еды и записку. Ей так и не удалось сообщить ему о том, что знала о прикованном к стенам голубятни пленнике, а он усугубил все поцелуем, который она, если так подумать, не очень-то и хотела.

Роуз застонала.

– Но ты же ждала этого еще с первой вашей встречи, не так ли?

– Все верно, но… – Рей остановила себя прежде, чем ей удалось ляпнуть что-то лишнее. – Скажем так, кое-что произошло, и я теперь в нем не так уверена. 

– Божечки! Ты открыла ту тайную комнату? Он что, прячет там своих мёртвых жён? Прямо как Синяя Борода!

Рей в ответ нервно рассмеялась. 

– Конечно же нет. Лишь голые стены и птичье дерьмо. Ничего особенного там не было.

– А что тогда? – не отлипала от нее Роуз. – Он реально кого-то прикончил? Мне уже вызывать спасательную бригаду?

– Не все так ужасно, – засмеялась Рей. – Но так вышло, что я больше не заинтересована в отношениях с ним. И теперь ума не приложу, как сообщить об этом Кайло.

– Просто скажи, что видишь в нем только друга. И если Кайло действительно любит тебя, то поймёт.

– Выходит, мне придется разбить ему сердце, – выдохнула Рей.

– Не вижу другого выхода. Да, это резко, но лучше, чем держать его в неведении. А вам ведь еще работать пару месяцев так точно… Очень жаль, что у вас так ничего и не вышло. Я держала за тебя кулачки! 

– Я… я знаю, Роуз. Мне тоже жаль. Мне… уже нужно идти. Нужно еще покормить мотыльков. 

Она повесила трубку и возвратилась в дом. За окном было уже темным-темно, Кайло заперся в своей лачуге, и это означало, что наступило время посещения голубятни. Рей хотела покормить Алоокого, а так же сделать ему маникюр. Вполне возможно, что он получит новые ноготки намного раньше еды. Сердцебиение ускорилось, и Рей спросила себя наверное уже в сотый раз, какого черта с ней происходит. В глубине души она понимала, как же глупо было задавать этот вопрос. Надев маску, Рей зашла к Алоокому: в этот раз его реакция на ее прибытие была намного мягче той дикой сцены, которую он закатил прошлой ночью. Плюс, на ней сегодня было в разы больше одежды, а между ног не стекали выделения. 

– Привет, – проворковала Рей, присаживаясь к нему на матрац.

Антенны мигом навострились, отчего она задорно рассмеялась и быстро сдвинула маску, чтобы чмокнуть его в щеку. Запах был сильным, но он более не вызывал головокружения. Алоокий сперва выглядел слегка удивленным, но затем радостно взвизгнул и, подражая ей, ткнулся губами в ответном поцелуе. Рей засмеялась и поправила маску. 

– Прежде чем ты покушаешь, и прежде чем мы… эм… начнём веселиться, я хочу кое-что попробовать, – объявила она и выудила из рюкзака свои маникюрные ножницы и пилочку. – Не против, если я возьму тебя за руку?

Он ей, конечно же, позволил, чрезвычайно внимательно следя за ее движениями. Рей начала с указательного пальца правой руки, обрезая ноготь с сопутствующим процедуре звонким звуком. Аллокий не противился, и она осторожно прошлась по ногтю пилочкой, делая его округлым и гладким. 

– Теперь ты можешь прикасаться ко мне не боясь повредить кожу, – объяснила она, и Алоокий мгновенно схватил ее за талию – осторожно, помня об необрезанных когтях – и усадил к себе на колени. 

Рей все еще не привыкла к такому вольному обращению со своим телом, но ей было чертовски приятно ощущать теплоту объятий, и такая позиция оказалась идеальной для того, чтобы без проблем срезать остальные когти, не изгибаясь при этом в немыслимых позах. Алоокий примостил подбородок на ее плече и умиротворенно заурчал. 

– Я покажу тебе, как прикасаться ко мне и как сделать так, чтобы я кончила, – продолжила она. – Я понимаю, что тобой правят инстинкты, но также уверена, что природа точно не сможет тебе подсказать, где находится клитор. Что скажешь, я права?

Алоокий в ответ лишь тихо заурчал, и Рей продолжила свою работу. Теперь его руки выглядели не так угрожающе, и она застыла в предвкушении, воображая, как будет учить его всем тем вещам, которые заставят ее тело петь. Рей сползла с колен Алоокого, положила маникюрные принадлежности назад в сумку и достала банку с мёдом, которым все это время кормила его.

– А теперь, давай немного поиграем, – объявила она, обнажаясь перед взором Алоокого. 

Его непосредственная близость, и мысль о том, что он заставит кончить ее при помощи одних лишь пальцев, заставила киску сжаться от ощущения пустоты, а внутренняя часть бедер тотчас стала влажной, – конечно не такой влажной, как прошлой ночью, но все же – и Алоокий проворно приблизился к ней. Член цвета киновари уже был максимально твёрдым, по темным бёдрам, словно подражая своей партнерше, вниз стекали выделения. Какой, однако, быстрый. 

– Лежать! – воскликнула она, улыбаясь краешком рта. – Я еще не готова. 

Алоокий подчинился, держась от нее на расстоянии: антенны прижались к голове, грудная клетка тяжело вздымалась, а член уже умудрился измарать все простыни. Она села пред ним на колени, сняла маску и открыла банку с мёдом, измазывая свои губы сладкой субстанцией.

– Поцелуй меня, – прошептала Рей, и Алоокий медленно поддался вперед; ноздри раздулись, учуяв исходящий от нее аромат. 

Длинный язык атаковал лицо Рей без всякого предупреждения.

– Не так, глупыш, – пожурила она его и, схватив за заострённый подбородок, направила к своим губам. – Сделай так, как ты делал это с моей щекой. 

Рей нежно поглаживала темные пухлые губы липким от меда пальцем, и Алоокий неловко ответил на поцелуй, касаясь розовых губ с нежностью, пока она не скользнула языком между его собственных губ, прекрасно помня об острых зубах. Алоокий повторил ее жест, подражая движению языка до тех пор, пока самовольно не вторгся в мягкий рот своей чёрной мягкой мышцей и не принялся ласкать ее розовый упругий язычок, заставляя Рей покрыться с ног до головы мурашками и испытать лёгкое головокружение от вкуса его слюны. Поцелуй завершился слизыванием Алооким с ее губ остатков меда, и Рей доверительно погладила его грудь – бледная кожа выглядела несколько инородно на фоне серого бархата. 

Рей взяла еще немного меда и измазала им свою шею, ключицы и грудь. Аллокий навис над ней своим необъятным телом и припал губами к нежной коже, медленно слизывая мед до тех пор, пока не достиг сосков, которые мгновенно затвердели под его чутким руководством. Он жадно обсасывал их, и, более того, его, кажется, несказанно позабавила реакция Рей – ее дрожь и сладкие стоны, что вырывались из маленького рта, точно не оставили Алоокого равнодушным. Он зачарованно следил за тем, как крошечные темные бугорки становились от его прикосновений еще меньше. Рей легко поглаживала бархатную кожу, впервые замечая отсутствие сосков, что было вполне оправданным, ведь Алоокий не был млекопитающим. Но его грудные мышцы выглядели чрезвычайно гладко – ни следа изъяна, ни пятнышка. Не удивительно, что он был так очарован ее сосками.

– Хороший мальчик, – похвалила его Рей, лаская антенны. 

Алоокий мгновенно отреагировал на поглаживание и заурчал, следуя за ней, когда Рей заползла на середину матраца. Ее пальцы снова окунулись в мед, размазывая субстанцию уже между своих ног, складочкам и клитору. Существо начало свой пир начиная с плоского животика, и затем зарылось носом в жесткие паховые волоски, не отводя взгляда от мшистых глаз Рей. Наконец он прижался к ней языком. Длинная чёрная мышца проникла между складочек, дразня попку и поднимаясь вверх до тех пор, пока не достигла мокрого входа и не проникла вовнутрь. Внутренние стенки сладко сжались вокруг желанного гостя, а спина изящной дугой выгнулась над матрацем. Трахая истекающую дырочку своим языком, он наконец сместился чуточку вверх, чтобы припасть к набухшему бугорку, тем самым смешивая их выделения с медом, заставляя Рей обмякнуть безвольной лужицей.

Алоокий с энтузиазмом продолжал лизать ее, время от времени погружаясь языком в истекающую киску. Он не забывал уделять внимание и пульсирующему комочку нервов, терзая его до тех пор, пока Рей не кончила, извиваясь под горячим телом. Сила ее сжимающихся бедер едва ли не расплющила ему череп. 

– Прости, – пролепетала она, освобождая Алоокого. – Я уже слишком чувствительна. 

Он поднялся на матраце; твёрдый член настойчиво терся о ее ноги, измазывая их смазкой. Темные губы наконец отыскали губки Рей, и он толкнулся промеж розовых складочек. Его аромат почти что лишал чувств. 

– Ах, – простонала Рей, когда Алоокий перевернул ее на живот и прижал к своей тёплой груди. Острые зубы изучали нежную кожу шеи. – А я все думала, когда же ты меня укусишь.

Его зубы, как и следовало ожидать, заставили Рей захныкать, но Алоокий тотчас же приласкал рану языком, делая тело податливым. Затем, к превеликому удивлению Рей, его правая рука опустилась вниз и начала медленно исследовать складочки, пока два пальца не скользнули вовнутрь киски, раздвигая место для члена. 

– Вот так, – простонала Рей, толкаясь навстречу сильным бёдрам. – Хороший, хороший мальчик.

Он был зачарован тем фактом, что мог теперь вот так просто касаться ее, а вскоре и вовсе понял, что так же свободно мог притрагиваться и к себе. Алоокий неустанно ласкал Рей, его уже мокрые кончики пальцев касались всего, чего только возможно, скользили по члену и бережно поглаживали растянутые им же половые губы. Тогда Рей взяла его за руку и направила прямо к тому местечку между своих ног. 

– Умничка, продолжай, – поощрила она Алоокого, и он покорился, кружа прямо вокруг набухшего комочка нервов до тех пор, пока Рей не застонала и не обмякла под ним прямо так – со вздернутой вверх попкой и прижимающейся к матрацу щекой.

Услышав похвалу, он принялся вбиваться в нее, а пальцы все так же старательно кружили над клитором. Отчаянно хватая воздух, Рей кончила так быстро, что все тело буквально запульсировало и сжалось в сладком спазме. Конечности подрагивали от мощного оргазма, а тем временем Аллокий вышел из нее, повернул к себе лицом и затащил на колени. Рей обвила руками сильную шею, а он вот так просто поцеловал ее губы, нежно поглаживая изящную линию девичьей челюсти все еще мокрыми пальцами. Он был таким милым, таким нетерпеливым – хотел познать ее всю одним махом. 

Рей наклонила голову, облизывая темную подушечку пальца, отчего Алоокий заурчал еще сильнее и сунул ей в рот целых два. Его член, который теперь находился прямо под ее попкой, заинтересованно дернулся. А Рей все продолжала сосать. Их жидкости смешались воедино, продуцируя сладковато-терпкий вкус, что так восхитительно мешкал на кончике языка. Тогда Алоокий снова прикоснулся к розовым губам – чёрный язык заскользил по рту. Ощутив их неповторимый вкус, он издал тонкий восторженный визг.

– Нравится? – улыбнулась Рей, и Алоокий живенько окунул пальцы в ее киску и достал из нее еще жидкостей, отправляя их прямиком ей в рот. 

Она жадно вылакала все дочиста, а в это время он схватил ее за округлые бедра, дивясь тому, насколько глубоко его пальцы могли теперь погрузиться в персиковую кожу не причиняя при этом вреда, и занес ее прямиком над своим членом. Проворно опустив руку, Рей взяла овипозитор, молчаливо призывая его не двигаться, и позволила гравитации сделать всю работу. Она растянулась вокруг него – твёрдая плоть с легкостью проникла во все еще чувствительную киску, мокрые стенки сжались под натиском желанного гостя, поглощая целиком этот удивительный член до тех пор, пока с губ Алоокого не слетел полный удовольствия стон. 

– Дааа, – захныкала Рей, как только он схватился за упругие ягодицы. 

Пальцы Существа сжали аппетитные полушария и приподняли настолько, чтобы потом снова опустить на член. У Рей перехватило дыхание. Она позволила ему трахать себя, как только вздумается: Алоокий был сильным, щедрым любовником, который с жадностью дикого зверя желал, чтобы ее маленькое тело приняло его всецело. Рей вцепилась в серую шею и вдохнула исходящий от него аромат, зарываясь пальцами в шелковистый загривок, что уходил вниз по позвоночнику. Вскоре его рот отыскал шею, и Алоокий принялся покусывать нежную кожу. К сожалению, Рей не могла укусить его в отместку, поэтому покорно приняла свое положение. Киска была настолько мокрой и набухшей, что каждый толчок приводил ее все ближе и ближе к пику. 

Скользнув правой рукой между ног, Рей принялась ласкать себя. Их поза не позволяла Алоокому самостоятельно доставить ей удовольствие пальцами. Пока Рей самозабвенно выстанывала ему в ухо, он попытался пробраться между ее ног с обратной стороны, стараясь нащупать киску. А когда все же нашёл, то приступил к нежным поглаживаниям растянутых вокруг члена половых губ. Но вскоре Алоокий отыскал попку – мокрую и податливую от их выделений – и сунул в нее палец, заставляя Рей сжаться вокруг члена. Он от неожиданности дернулся, смотря на нее с искренним изумлением. 

– Да, это моя вторая дырочка, – тяжело дыша прошептала Рей. И тогда Алоокий толкнулся еще раз и восторженно взвизгнул, когда ее мышцы медленно сдались, впуская вовнутрь палец до тех пор, пока он не оказался в ней по самую костяшку. 

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Рей испытала оргазм. Кожа покрылась мурашками, а электричество мягкими волнами пронзило нижнюю часть ее тела. Она буквально кричала, отчаянно цепляясь за его шею. Алоокий в ответ принялся громко урчать ей на ушко, жестко вбиваясь в нее до тех пор, пока не начал набухать его член. Он вот-вот повяжет ее снова, и от одной этой мысли Рей кончила во второй раз. Сладкие спазмы первого оргазма все еще вызывали в ногах слабые покалывания, а попка сжалась вокруг крайне любопытного пальца. 

Рей начала яростно терзать свой клитор, пока член Алоокого бурно кончал в нее. Текстура пальца в ее попке буквально сводила с ума; она содрогнулась вокруг него и кончила в третий раз – смазка полностью измазала ягодицы, а кружащие вокруг клитора собственные пальцы едва ли не лишили ее сознания. Алоокий сменил позу и плюхнулся на подушки, чтобы Рей как можно уютнее примостилась у него на груди. Затем бережно обвил ее тело своими тёплыми крыльями.

Рей устало улыбнулась, и он поцеловал ее – вкус его губ ощущался просто божественно. Его узел уже полностью сформировался, и она чувствовала себя такой растянутой, но на этот раз не было ни следа боли. Закрыв глаза, Рей беззаботно грелась в тепле крыльев. И беспокойно заерзала только тогда, когда его средний палец снова попытался проникнуть в насытившуюся попку, погружаясь без малейших усилий. 

– Не думаю, что смогу еще раз кончить,– невнятно пробормотала Рей в бархатные грудные мышцы. Алоокий не мог прекратить трахать попку своим пальцем, будто ребенок, что не в силах отлипнуть от своей новой игрушки. 

Клитор время от времени пульсировал, но он был слишком чувствительным, чтобы принять непосредственные ласки, поэтому Рей закрыла глаза, со спокойной душой принимая энтузиазм Алоокого. Он прекратил движения пальцем только тогда, когда узел высвободил на волю яйцо, растягивая ее внутренние стенки. Затем закрыл глаза и медленно заурчал. Брови насупились, а ладони сжали упругую попку и бедра. Средний палец по-прежнему доставлял удовольствие, толкаясь прямиком в копчик, будто старался отыскать еще одно уютное местечко. 

Существо самозабвенно застонало, когда яйцо все-таки покинуло член, что вызвало новый прилив тёплых жидкостей. Его орган, теперь уже полностью расслабившийся, выскользнул из киски Рей, за чем незамедлительно последовал водопад полупрозрачных флюидов. Алоокий наконец достал из попки средний палец, толкнул ее на матрац и схватил за бедра, задирая ноги доверху. Будучи размякшей, Рей даже не противилась такому фривольному поведению. 

– Я же сказала, что не могу держать его в себе, – попыталась объяснить ему Рей, – у меня нет подходящих органов. 

Для того, чтобы полупрозрачное овальное яйцо выскользнуло из ее киски и изящно приземлилось на промокшие простыни, потребовался всего один легкий толчок. Алоокий издал свой коронный назальный звук, которым он обычно демонстрировал свое разочарование. Схватив Рей за обе икры, он сложил ее пополам, пока перед его взором, будто на блюдечке, не предстали обе ее дырочки. 

– Можешь пытаться засунуть в меня все, что угодно, – пробурчала она. – Оно все равно не останется надолго. 

Будто пытаясь доказать ее неправоту, Алоокий уверенно запихнул яйцо назад в хорошо вытраханную киску. Складочки растянулись вокруг яйца и быстро сдались под натиском теперь уже умелых пальцев, но Рей упрямо вытолкнула его наружу, легонько постанывая от ощущения чего-то инородного. Звук, который слетел сгуб Алоокого, был несколько занятным. Рей еле сдержалась, чтобы не засмеяться – кажется, его искренне расстроил тот факт, что она ну никаким образом не была способна принять его яйцо.

– Видишь? Мы не совместимы в этом плане. Ты можешь отложить сколько захочешь яиц, но мое тело не создано для…

Рей звонко вскрикнула, когда он принялся заталкивать яйцо ей прямо в попку. Она по-прежнему была мокрой и расслабленной, поэтому попка поглотила мягкий дар без всяких проблем, растягиваясь самым восхитительным образом. Алоокий надавливал на яйцо до тех пор, пока упругая дырочка не сжалась вокруг его пальца – теперь яйцо было в тепле и уюте. 

– Ты невозможен! – рассмеялась Рей.

Тело охватило дрожью, но она решила в этот раз не выталкивать яйцо. Улыбка Существа заставила сердце нежно сжаться. Он принялся умиротворенно урчать, закрывая Рей от всех невзгод своими большими крыльями. И она позволила ему, вложив его ладонь в свою и направив ее между своих ног, а когда Алоокий понял что к чему, то принялся охотно ласкать клитор. В темноте голубятни на фоне их переплетенных ароматов и жидкостей изо рта Рей вырвался тихий стон, что оповестил о восхитительном оргазме. Тёплые большие руки принесли ее к пику наслаждения в четвёртый раз за ночь.


	15. Замок

Кайло постучал в дверь Рей сразу перед завтраком. Она все еще крепко спала, несказанно утомившись после ночного свидания с Алооким. Ведь как только добралась до своей комнаты, ей все равно пришлось самым доступным способом _извлечь_ из себя яйцо и принять душ. Однако неожиданный стук выдернул ее из глубокого сна. 

Зевнув, Рей открыла дверь и обнаружила за ней отчаянно краснеющего Кайло. На ней по-прежнему была надета кружевная ночная рубашка, что почти не оставляла места для фантазии – темные бусины сосков отлично виднелись под белыми завитками изделия. Это был первый раз, когда Кайло видел ее в подобном наряде, и произведённый на него эффект был просто… очаровательным. 

– Ты что-то хотел? – не скрывая своего раздражения спросила она.

– Доброе утро, – сглотнул он. – Сегодня у меня вроде бы как возникло одно важное дело… нужно поехать в город, чтобы обсудить дела музея и его спонсирование. Со мной хотят провести беседу на следующих выходных, но потом я сказал им, что вечером мне никак не подходит, и…

– Ладно, – прервала его Рей. – И что я должна сделать?

– После трех часов дня должен подъехать курьер, чтобы забрать рамки, поэтому тебе нужно упаковать их. На каждую рамку уже наклеена маркировка, так что просто разложишь их по коробкам, предварительно обернув в пузырчатую плёнку. Затем еще раз проверишь адреса на этикетках.

– Без проблем, – кивнула Рей. – Все сделаю.

Кайло отдал ей ключи от своей студии. 

– Я приготовлю завтрак, покормлю гусениц и уйду. Звони, если понадоблюсь.

Завтрак прошёл в тишине. Кайло был каким-то дерганным, – скорее всего из-за этого интервью – а тем временем мозг Рей лихорадочно соображал, какие же инструменты ей нужно первым делом отыскать в его студии, чтобы взломать замок Алоокого. Возможно, ей понадобится всего парочка верно подобранных скрепок, – привет, проблемное детство – ведь именно так она однажды убежала из одного приёмного дома. От этого воспоминания Рей неуютно поежилась. Вполне может быть, что это был ее единственный шанс освободить Существо, а она совсем не хотела упустить его. 

К счастью, перед тем, как отправиться в сад и нарезать веток, Кайло сам продемонстрировал ей все свое добро. У него была целая коробка скрепок, которые Рей быстро прибрала к рукам, и несколько пар плоскогубцев разных размеров, что так же в мгновение ока очутились в ее рюкзаке. Подготовка посылок была несколько монотонной и скучной работой, а ведь ей нужно закончить и принести все вниз еще до прибытия курьера. Но сперва Рей займётся поиском нужных инструментов для Алоокого. 

После ухода Кайло, который сказал ей, что напишет перед тем, как вернуться домой, она молнией сиганула в голубятню. Как и ожидалось, кроме одиноко лежащего матраца в комнате никого не было. Хотя Кайло и убрал мокрые простыни, аромат Алоокого все еще держался в плотных волокнах матраца. Ошейник лежал прямо на нем, а длинная цепь угрюмо свисала со стены. Рей сию же секунду принялась за работу, пыхтя над скрепками и пытаясь вспомнить старые трюки. Она потратила почти час, за который ее сердце едва не вылетело из груди, а пот тёмными пятнами проступил на одежде. И спустя пару попыток замок сдался и наконец открылся. 

– Получилось! – победно закричала Рей, вскидывая кулак. 

Скоро Алоокий отправится домой.

\------

Той же ночью сразу же после беседы с девочками Рей взяла свой самодельный скрепочный ключ и побежала в голубятню. Она решила не тратить время на переодевания и отправилась спасать Алоокого прямо так, в повседневной одежде, но зато в маске. Он, прикованный к стене, был уже на месте – преспокойно лежал на свежевыстиранных простынях. Тот факт, что Кайло тратил каждый божий день на то, чтобы менять и стирать измаранное постельное белье, чуть ли не вызвал у Рей приступ смеха. Он вернулся из города ближе к ужину в просто отвратительном настроении, сразу же заперся у себя в комнате и пропустил их совместные посиделки за обеденным столом, впервые за долгое время оставив ее ужинать в одиночестве. Кайло даже не поприветствовал ее, отчего Рей стало еще больнее. 

Она все гадала, что же такого произошло во время той встречи, но вскоре Существо поприветствовало ее утробным урчанием и поцеловало прямиком в маску, отчего ее сердце сразу же растаяло, и Рей вскоре позабыла о своем работодателе. Алоокий крепко обнял ее, водя руками по всему скрытому одеждой телу и, не теряя времени даром, проворно пролез рукой ей между ног. Рей успела перехватить кисть до того, как он _полностью_ перетянул на себя ее внимание. У них не было для этого времени. 

– Я пришла, чтобы освободить тебя, ладно?

Алоокий смотрел на нее с долей непонимания. Она достала из рюкзака все необходимые инструменты и дала медовую смесь, чтобы на время занять его. Рей быстро повторила все то, чему отчасти успела научиться за утро, и спустя пару хлопотных попыток замок все же отворился. 

– Вот так, – сказала она, осторожно открывая ошейник, прекрасно помня о чувствительной коже. – Теперь ты свободен. 

Рей встала на ноги и открыла дверь, побуждая Алоокого спуститься с ней вниз по винтовой лестнице. Для этого ему придётся сложить крылья, но если Кайло удавалось каким-то образом каждую ночь заводить его в голубятню, и каждое утро выводить, то она без проблем сможет проделать то же самое. В любом случае, план был прост – дать Алоокому вылететь через окно северного крыла, чтобы он смог беспрепятственно улететь прямиком к себе в лес.

Но он не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр со своей так называемой кровати, а только лишь смотрел на нее широко распахнутыми глазами, растирая шею. Будто искал чертов ошейник. 

– Ты свободен, – повторила она. Внутричерепное давление было настолько сильным, что уши почти что звенели от напряжения. – Подойди сюда!

Он послушно подошел к ней на шатающихся ногах, но вместо того, чтобы сложить крылья и пролезть в дверной проем, сгреб Рей, будто невесту, и бросил на матрац. 

– Эй! – рявкнула она. – Я не трахаться сюда сегодня пришла! Ты свободен, понимаешь…?

Алоокий убрал с Рей маску и впился в нее поцелуем, толкаясь языком между губ. Она обмякла, его изумительный аромат заполнил ноздри, отчего у Рей сразу же закружилась голова, а тело начало изнывать от желания настолько, что она почти забыла, где находилась. Твёрдый истекающий член пульсировал прямо у нежного бедра, и ее тело терлось о его тазовую кость в поисках фрикций, словно по собственному хотению. 

– На тебе больше нет ошейника, – тяжело дыша сказала она, когда Алоокий принялся изучать ее шею. – Дверь открыта, почему ты еще здесь?

И будто пытаясь доказать ей что-то, он схватил лежащий позади него ошейник и снова защелкнул железяку вокруг шеи. Его руки действовали так, будто он совершал это действие не единожды. У Рей буквально отнялась речь. Алоокий поцеловал ее снова – быстрый чмок в приоткрытые розовые губы. 

– Чт-то… какого хрена? – воскликнула она, хмурясь. – Зачем ты надел его? Я ведь чуть не извелась, пока пыталась открыть его. 

Существо издало глухой и несколько печальный звук, словно оно было огорчено ее настойчивостью, но после завозилось с джинсами и принялось стаскивать их с нее, расстегнув пуговицу и ширинку только спустя пару попыток. Затем незамедлительно полез ей между ног, трогая, поглаживая и заставляя Рей буквально терять голову.

– Ах, – застонала она. – Скажи… скажи мне, почему ты надел ошейник? Ты… ты боишься Кайло Рена?

Он покачал головой и поднес руку к ее правому предплечью, постукивая по скрывающемуся под футболкой шраму. Рей подняла рукав, и Алоокий начал с нежностью водить по коже пальцем, – прямо по шраму – а второй рукой скользнул между ног, заставляя ее застонать.

– Что ты пытаешься сказать мне? – продолжала расспрашивать Рей. – Я все никак не пойму, тебя держат в плену или нет?

Он покачал головой, кружа подушечками больших пальцев по нежной коже: одним поглаживал шрам, а вторым – промокшие трусики. У Рей закружилась голова, но она продолжала сопротивляться. Ей нужно узнать правду. 

– Это Кайло Рен держит тебя в плену? 

Алоокий снова покачал головой и склонился над ней, активно вылизывая тонкую полоску шрама, будто пытался этим на что-то указать. Рей все же удалось высунуть из своих трусиков его руку, и затем ощутимо сжала ее. Возможно… возможно, она уже ничего не соображала, запуталась настолько, что сделала слишком поспешные выводы. 

– Эй, – обратила на себя внимание Рей. Сердце готово было буквально вырваться из груди. – Ты что, здесь по своей воле?

Глаза Существа застыли на ее лице. Он моргнул, – его чрезвычайно длинные ресницы отбрасывали на щеки бледные тени – и затем едва уловимо кивнул.

– Пиздец, – прошептала она. В горле образовался ком. – Почему?

Рей ничего не понимала, ведь в этом не было никакого смысла. Все те варианты, которые она проигрывала в своей голове, разлетелись в пух и прах перед той действительностью, где Алоокий еженощно сидел прикованным к стене какой-то странной комнаты, да еще и запертым за армированной стальной дверью только потому, что _он сам так решил!_ Это же полный бред, шокирующий бред, если быть точным. Она все думала, а не стоило бы ей задать ему еще один вопрос, в надежде, что он каким-то образом уточнит этой свой жест согласия, но Алоокий, казалось, был просто одержим идеей их вечернего времяпрепровождения, то и дело настойчиво тыкаясь носом в ее шрам. Урчание стало еще громче. Если Алоокий не желал выходить из голубятни, она ну никак не могла заставить его сделать это. 

Большие пальцы снова потянулись к трусикам и начали заинтересованно поглаживать клитор теми сносящими крышу круговыми движениями, от которых у Рей еще больше закружилась голова. Она трогала его лицо, нежно пробегаясь кончиками пальцев по бархатной коже, и в конечном итоге остановилась на темной нижней губе. Алоокий тут же облизал подушечки. Рей зарылась лицом в его шею и вдохнула тот чарующий аромат. Носом уткнулась в шелковистый тёмный мех, на что он схватил ее за подбородок и поцеловал, встречаясь языками. Рей разорвала поцелуй только для того, чтобы стащить с себя джинсы и трусики. А Алоокий, не теряя времени даром, нырнул между бедер и принялся водить по складочкам своим черным длинным языком до тех пор, пока она не содрогнулась в быстром оргазме, что омыл ее размякшие конечности, словно волна. 

На этот раз Рей самостоятельно перевернулась на живот и подставила шею. Алоокий мгновенно среагировал на такой жест – зубы сомкнулись вокруг кожи, слегка прорывая кожу. Он старательно зализывал рану своим языком, пока Рей не стала податливой, будто глина. Он обращался с ее телом, как только хотел – раскрыл под собой, перевернул на левый бок и закинул одну ногу к себе на плечо. Ее киска предстала перед ним, будто на блюдечке, и Алоокий принялся медленно тереть клитор, отчего Рей застонала еще протяжнее и, тяжело дыша, выгнула спину. Ее складочки стали ему почти родными. Но прежде чем ее настиг оргазм, Алоокий остановился. Протест Рей был подавлен его истекающим членом, который проник в киску одним быстрым и сильным толчком. Стенки сдались под столь мощным напором, растягиваясь самым восхитительным образом. 

Когда его рука вернулась к маленькому комочку нервов, Рей наконец рассыпалась на осколки. Корчась в испепеляющем удовольствии, стенки влагалища сократились вокруг его ствола, что теперь заполнял ее до краёв своей спермой. Дрожа всем телом, ей все же пришлось убрать его руку от теперь уже слишком чувствительной киски. Поэтому Алоокий ограничился поглаживанием розовых половых губ, щекоча своими движениями растянутые складочки, которые со всем гостеприимством принимали его эрекцию. 

Намерения Алоокого были прозрачны, будто слеза – вскоре он поднес свой указательный палец к ее второй сжавшейся дырочке и замер, ожидая разрешения. Рей не подготовила себя к такому виду секса, но в прошлый раз, когда они делали это, он вроде бы никак особо не отреагировал, поэтому она кивнула и толкнулась навстречу длинному пальцу, поглощая его до самой костяшки. Ощущение бархатной кожи было просто божественным, и Рей сладко поежилась. 

– Пп-пожалуйста, – пролепетала она, и Алоокий послушно принялся вбиваться в нее. Попка начала буквально трепетать под таким изумительным вторжением, взывая о втором пальце. 

Алоокий незамедлительно исполнил ее желание, смочил безымянный палец между взмокших складочек и, соединив теперь уже два пальца, толкнул их в жаждущую попку. По-прежнему расслабленные от укуса и предыдущего оргазма мышцы без труда поддались столь желаемому вторжению. Нижняя часть тела Рей вся запульсировала, а громкие стоны заполнили свободное пространство голубятни. Она будто парила над пропастью. 

Существо сложило Рей пополам, сняло с плеча ногу и прижало оба ее колена к груди, раскрывая сочное тело для своих прихотей. Она начала вяло сопротивляться, когда толстый член покинул ее киску, но затем, ощутив у своей попки конусообразную головку, задрожала. Вниз по ягодицам вслед за вынутыми пальцами потекли соки. Она просто лежала вот так – счастливо приветствуя член Алоокого в своей заднице и ощущая, как влажная головка пыталась прорваться через сильные, но расслабленные мышцы. Внутри нее он был подобно раскаленной лаве, медленно раскрывая упругую дырочку, отчего тело Рей вмиг покрылось мурашками. 

Как только Алоокий вошел до самого основания, с ее губ слетел низкий, протяжный стон. Его ствол проникал в ранее неизведанные глубины, отчего по позвоночнику Рей прошлось то изумительное обжигающее ощущение – неужели ей удалось кончить прямо вот так, без всяких прикосновений? Алоокий безмолвно сгреб ее в объятия – темная грудь прижалась к светлой спине – и стал вбиваться в нее быстрыми толчками. Проникнув правой рукой ей между бедер, он прошелся по влажным паховым волоскам и, безошибочно отыскав набухший комочек нервов, принялся нежно кружить вокруг него. От этого Рей кончила по-настоящему: попка сжалась вокруг члена, а киска – вокруг пустоты. Алоокий отыскал ее губы, целуя, облизывая и кусая розовую мякоть до тех пор, пока не сформировался его узел, заполняя попку самым идеальным образом. Он будто был создан для того, чтобы трахать ее. Рей чувствовала себя половинкой чего-то целого, чего-то правильного. 

Она кончила еще раз только от одного ощущения растягивающего ее узла, что доставлял ей просто неописуемое удовольствие. Темные пальцы все еще лениво поглаживали пульсирующий клитор. В следующем спазме ее дырочка сомкнулась вокруг члена, и Рей почувствовала, как яйцо покинуло узел и начало медленно продвигаться по члену. Впервые Алоокий издал человеческий стон, а то она уже начинала волноваться, что кроме несомненно милого урчания она от него ничего не добьётся. Он, дрожа, быстро высвободил яйцо в попку, дополняя картину щедрым количеством флюидов. Когда все закончилось, они остались лежать прямо так, купаясь в тепле друг друга. Грудные клетки то и дело вздымались, конечности слабо подрагивали, отходя от мощного оргазма. Рей чувствовала себя словно выжатый лимон.

Член Алоокого медленно покинул ее попку, отчего мышца запульсировала, пытаясь принять былую форму. Она развернулась в его объятиях, и они завершили свое незабываемое спаривание нежными поцелуями и рваным дыханием. Простыня снова была покрыта их выделениями, и тёплые крылья Алоокого тотчас же накрыли девичье тело, защищая от вечерней прохлады.

– Как бы я хотела, чтобы ты выбрался отсюда, – с грустной улыбкой прошептала Рей. Алоокий в ответ заурчал ей в шею. – Со мной.


	16. Он... друг

Как только голова коснулась подушки, Рей приснился сон. Одетая в насквозь промокшую ночную рубашку, она стояла в тёмном, но таком знакомом помещении. Вскоре две пары рук – одна белая, а вторая серая – возникли прямо из темноты, схватили ее и потянули в разные стороны. Не думая дважды, Рей последовала за серой рукой, обнаружив, что очутилась у небольшой белой клетки, расположенной на деревянном пьедестале. Внутри находился мотылек, он был совсем один, умоляя голосом ребенка высвободить его. Она попыталась отворить клетку, но у нее так ничего и не вышло. 

– Не уходи, я поищу, кто сможет помочь тебе, – сказала она и вернулась в первую комнату, в которой впервые увидела те странные руки.

Белые все еще находились здесь. Изначально ее терзали сомнения, и она не хотела их выбирать, но теперь, когда ей понадобилась помощь, все было иначе: каким-то образом Рей знала, что им можно доверять. Последовав за белыми руками, она оказалась у другой клетки – на этот раз чёрной, которая так же стояла на деревянном пьедестале. Внутри нее находился ещё один мотылек, походивший на первого как две капли воды. Он тоже просил о помощи. Рей оглянулась, чтобы увидеть руки, но вместо этого проснулась – солнечный луч коснулся лица, прорываясь сквозь приоткрытые жалюзи. Наступил рассвет. 

Она моргнула. Несмотря на вызванную ночными приключениями ноющую боль, что охватывала каждую частичку тела, Рей впервые за долгое время почувствовала себя полностью отдохнувшей. Даже раннее пробуждение не испортило полный сил и энергии настрой. Сладко потянувшись на кровати, она ощутила, как кружевная сорочка защекотала кожу. Затем застыла в расслабленной позе и вспомнила о своем сне, который уже начал медленно стираться из памяти, а после этого к ней пришло полное осознание собственного положения во всей этой нелёгкой ситуации.

Ей нужно срочно поговорить с Кайло. Нужно поговорить с ним и извиниться – в последние дни она вела себя просто отвратительно. Но прежде всего он должен узнать, что она была в курсе запертого в голубятне Существа. Рей быстро почистила зубы и умыла лицо, – душ она уже успела принять сразу перед сном – но настойчивый стук в дверь прервал ее хлопотные сборы. Быстро укутавшись в уже снятую ночнушку, она открыла дверь и обнаружила за ней крайне обеспокоенного Кайло Рена.

Рей замерла, от одного только этого его печального вида ее окатило волной стыда.

– Доброе утро, – прошептала она и после чего сразу же потупила взор. 

– Рей, – тяжело сглотнув начал он. Бледные щеки стали пунцовыми. – Извини насчёт вчерашнего… я даже не посмотрел на тебя, когда ты поздоровалась со мной. Дела в городе прошли не очень успешно, и я был… зол, смею предположить. 

– Все нормально, – успокоила его Рей. – Не волнуйся, я без проблем поужинала сама. 

– И я очень извиняюсь за то, что произошло позавчера. Я вел себя как… безмозглый идиот.

Рей вздохнула. Сердце дико стучало в груди. Теперь, когда она точно знала, что Алоокий не был его пленником, ее былая заинтересованность вспыхнула снова, такая быстрая и беспощадная. Она взглянула на него – слегка неровные зубы взволнованно кусали нижнюю губу. О чем он думал? Рей с уверенностью могла сказать, что все, о чем _она_ могла думать, так это о том их поцелуе на кухне, и еще о том, как им обоим после этого было неловко. Теперь Рей понимала, что на самом деле желала этого поцелуя всем своим сердцем, но былая ярость и разочарование затуманили ее чувства. Она даже не думая выбрала сторону Существа, решив, что в этой ситуации будет разумнее всего обидеться и никогда более не разговаривать с Кайло. Как же Рей ошибалась. 

– Я… – снова начал он, – …поцеловал тебя без разрешения. Прости меня, пожалуйста.

– Кайло, я…

– Я… я действовал бездумно. Ничего страшного, если ты хочешь, чтобы мы были друзьями, Рей. Черт, да это _честь для меня_ – быть твоим другом, посл…

– Я говорила не о поцелуе! – выпалила она, краснея. – Я была… у меня сейчас сложный период в жизни, извини. И мне очень стыдно, что я отреагировала так резко, даже… чересчур резко, и это не… это не твоя вина. Может, моя голова и витала в тот момент в облаках, но я не имела ничего против того поцелуя.

– _Ох_ , – выдохнул Кайло; янтарные глаза широко распахнулись. 

– Я… я вроде как даже ждала этого поцелуя… – уже тише добавила она, отчего на губах возникла лёгкая стеснительная улыбка, а сердце будто грозилось вырваться из груди. 

Кайло рассмеялся, на щеках показались очаровательные ямочки.

– Я чувствую… будто у меня… _мотыльки_ в животе летают.

У Рей было схожее ощущение. Более не думая, она схватила его за шею и притянула к себе его лицо. От столь неожиданно резкого движения они звонко столкнулись зубами, но затем Кайло быстро исправил ситуацию, расположив свое тело так, чтобы было как можно удобнее целовать ее. На вкус он был как зубная паста, – его привычный аромат был скрыт мятным вкусом – но его рот был настолько мягким и приятным, что он даже неким образом сумел напомнить Рей об Алооком. О его тёмных, аппетитных губах. От этой мысли из ее рта вылетел стон, и это подтолкнуло Кайло к более смелому поступку – он скользнул языком прямо в горячий рот. 

Его движения были неловкими, но зато очень жадными – большие тёплые ладони нежно обхватили ее лицо, а пухлые губы с любопытством первопроходца изучали ее собственные. Рей нашла эту его неопытность до ужаса очаровательной. Ведь когда-то ей так же пришлось показывать Существу, как правильно целоваться. Взяв его за руку, она положила ее на свою правую грудь, где из-под кружевных завитков изделия твёрдой бусиной виднелся сосок. Кайло застонал ей прямо в рот. Интересно, у него уже встал? Она уже давно была мокрой, и просто изнывала от желания осыпать его всего поцелуями и укусами. А еще лучше трахнуть. Рей разорвала поцелуй только для того, чтобы взглянуть на Кайло, на его ничем не прикрытое желание и отчаянное выражение чудесного угловатого лица, и затем вложив свою ладонь в его, повела к себе в комнату. 

Она непроизвольно сжала бедра. Алоокому каким-то образом удалось сделать ее чувствительнее, ненасытнее и раскрепощеннее. Несмотря на то, что все последние ночи Рей провела с Существом, она сейчас не с меньшим пылом желала Кайло. Ее тело безумно хотело его прикосновений, а разум – крепкой и нерушимой связи. Как бы она хотела поделиться всем на свете с тем, кто не исчезнет ранним утром, не уйдёт бог знает куда. 

– Ты так прекрасна, – прошептал Кайло, когда она со всей уверенностью толкнула его на кровать при помощи лишь одной руки. 

Рей заползла на него и села прямо на бедра. Она даже не была уверена, что ей удастся проделать то же самое и с Алооким. У Кайло буквально отвисла челюсть. И тогда Рей атаковала его мягкий рот, покусывая нежную плоть и смягчая укусы языком. Пальцы зарылись в темные шелковистые волосы и побежали вниз по нежной коже шеи.

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросила она, заставляя Кайло вздохнуть. Ресницы затрепетали, а кадык дернулся, когда Рей принялась одаривать его поцелуями. 

– Я… – начал он, качая головой. – Не знаю. Я никогда не думал, что это когда-либо произойдёт. Со мной.

– Почему же? – спросила Рей, изучая носом линию его челюсти.

– Это… это долгая история, – нехотя ответил Кайло. – Боюсь, у меня недостаточно смелости поднимать эту тему. 

Рей сместилась ему прямо на пах – ее мокрая и едва прикрытая киска терлась об его скрытую джинсами эрекцию, заставляя Кайло рвано выдохнуть.

– Тогда для чего у тебя хватает смелости? 

– Чтобы сказать, что я люблю тебя, – объявил он, прикусывая свою нижнюю губу. Бледные щеки покраснели, а янтарные глаза не отрываясь смотрели прямо на нее.

Рей замедлила движения бедер.

– Я не хочу, чтобы нас связывал лишь секс, Рей.

– А чего ты хочешь?

Кайло остановил ее скольжение, обнял одной рукой за талию, а второй начал поглаживать волосы, легко массажируя подстриженными ногтями череп. 

– Я хочу… я хочу проводить с тобой дни, если ты, конечно, позволишь.

Рей тяжело сглотнула, а сердце точно пропустило удар. Никто никогда не говорил ей подобное. 

– И… и я хочу заниматься с тобой сексом, Рей, – продолжил Кайло, – просто это никогда не стояло у меня на первом месте. 

Была ли она готова к столь ответственному шагу? Была ли она готова посвятить себя этому сложному, одинокому мужчине? Могла ли она построить с ним отношения? С тем человеком, жизнь которого представляла собой непрекращающуюся тайну, этакую игру в прятки. Рей вздохнула.

– У нас ничего не выйдет, если я не буду доверять тебе. И этого не произойдёт до тех пор, пока ты не перестанешь скрывать от меня важные вещи. 

– Но ты можешь… ты хочешь… заняться со мной сексом?

Она кивнула, потершись бёдрами о его теперь уже мягкую эрекцию. Кайло закрыл глаза и сглотнул. Рей поддалась вперед и припала губами в лёгком поцелуе.

– Что скажешь?

– Есть вещи, которыми мне по-прежнему тяжело делиться. Возможно, когда-то я почувствую себя достаточно готовым, чтобы рассказать тебе все. 

Ну хоть что-то. Над этим уже можно работать. 

– Я бы очень хотела быть для тебя той, кому ты всегда можешь доверить свои тайны.

На это он быстро открыл глаза.

– Я бы тоже этого очень хотел.

Его взгляд был отчаянным, Рей видела, насколько сильно он хотел поделиться с ней своей ношей, но все же что-то не позволяло Кайло сделать это. Она легла на бок, прямо между его торсом и правой рукой, и позволила себе прикоснуться к сильной груди. Сердце билось настолько сильно, что его ритм был виден даже через ткань футболки, и вскоре поняла, что их сердца бились в унисон. Это был идеальный момент, чтобы наконец спросить о Существе. 

Рей облизала губы. От волнения у нее слегка закружилась голова.

– Мне… мне нужно знать, что ты прячешь в голубятне. Я знаю, что ты солгал мне. 

Кайло нахмурил брови. Тогда она взяла его за руку и ободряюще сжала.

– Мы должны доверять друг другу, хорошо?

Он кивнул, его ресницы затрепетали, и Рей сразу же вспомнила о невероятно длинных ресницах Алоокого – таких мягких и воздушных. 

– Я помогаю кое-кому, – выпалил он и широко распахнул свои глаза. В них не было ни грамма лжи, а только обнажённая душа.

– В доме кроме нас кто-то есть? 

Кайло кивнул. 

– Только по ночам. Он не ранит тебя, Рей.

«Я знаю», едва ли не слетело с ее губ, но она вовремя придержала язык, чтобы не выдать себя, и просто кивнула. Зубы терзали нежную кожу губ.

– Кто?

– Ну… эм… друг? Не знаю, как долго он еще здесь пробудет, – продолжил Кайло, – но обещаю, он не побеспокоит тебя.

– Почему он там прячется?

– Он… ранил кое-кого для него важного. Не знаю, было ли это случайностью.

Рей проглотила ком. Неужели Кайло имел в виду ее? Не отдавая себя отчёта, Рей поднесла руку к шраму, поглаживая тонкую полосу. Одна только мысль о том, что Алоокий испытывал вину из-за того глупого инцидента, буквально разбила ей сердце. Ей нужно несмотря ни на что вывести его из голубятни. 

– Спасибо, что поделился этим со мной, – прошептала она. – Первый шаг всегда самый сложный, но я верю в тебя.

Кайло кивнул и запустил пятерню в свои волосы. 

– Если захочешь поделиться со мной мыслями, я всегда буду рядом. Ты не одинок.

Он сглотнул.

– И ты не одинока.


	17. Хорошие мальчики

Прежде чем переступить черту поцелуев, им сперва следовало покормить гусениц. Утро пролетело неуловимым смерчем, и у Рей все это время было такое чувство, будто она находилась на седьмом небе от счастья: былая вина за свое неучтивое поведение медленно сходила на нет, в чем сыграли не последнюю роль его очаровательные улыбки и непринужденные прикосновения. Кайло так же выглядел абсолютно другим человеком: глаза сияли, а ямочки то и дело появлялись на его милом лице. Теперь зная, что на самом деле Кайло помогал Алоокому, а не держал бедное существо в голодном плену, Рей начала чувствовать, как удушающая сила вины стала постепенно покидать ее разум. На этот раз она точно знала, что Кайло говорил правду, конечно, Рей не могла объяснить причину своей уверенности, но просто знала, и это знание подарило ей освобождение. Теперь всего-то осталось убедить Алоокого в том, что у него более не было нужды приковывать себя к стене ради ее же блага. Рей верила, что он больше не ранит ее.

На обед Кайло приготовил шпинат с сырным омлетом, – при этом Рей очень старалась не думать о _яйцах_ – и затем они решили отобедать в фруктовом саду, на свежей траве, прямо как в тот первый раз. Она пробежалась взглядом по окружающему их лесу и сразу же вспомнила о Существе. Что он сейчас делал? Был ли он в безопасности? Думал ли он о ней?

Кайло был честен с ней, поделившись первым и несомненно важным кусочком головоломки, той тайной, встречи с которой она с нетерпением ожидала каждую ночь. Поэтому ей показалось справедливым, что если и она обнажит перед ним душу и расскажет о том, как на самом деле узнала, кого же Кайло прятал в голубятне. Нужно было лишь дождаться подходящего момента, но сделать это необходимо как можно скорее. 

– Посмотри, вишни такие спелые, что прямо во рту тают, – заключил Кайло, когда покончил со своей порцией. Затем поднялся за ноги, собрал пригоршню сочных багровых ягод и, наспех вытерев их о край футболки, предложил Рей. 

Вишни были того же цвета, что и глаза Существа. Рей закинула одну ягодку в рот, и ее сладкий сок оставил красный след на розовых губах. В мгновение ока Кайло Рен оказался прямо на ней, прижимая к земле своим громадным телом. Трава касалась его колен, и он склонился над Рей, чтобы припасть к ее губам. Она радостно отреагировала на такой пылкий жест и раздвинула ноги, чтобы Кайло мог поудобнее расположиться между горячими бедрами. Губы распахнулись перед долгожданным гостем, чтобы поприветствовать его языком. Кайло целовал ее так, будто его жизнь – или даже ее жизнь – целиком и полностью зависела от этого далеко не робкого акта. Идеальный баланс между стеснительностью и откровенным желанием. О, как же Рей любила это. Она любила _его_. 

Часть ее хотела поторопить событие, сорвать друг с друга одежду и завладеть им прямо здесь, в прохладе фруктового сада, а вторая часть настаивала не спешить, взять Кайло за руку и вместо того, чтобы вот прямо так сесть ему на член, уделить должное внимание поцелуям. Но он был таким изголодавшимся по прикосновениям другого человеческого существа, возможно даже больше, чем была Рей в свои юные годы, и к сожалению она слишком хорошо понимала его чувства. Кайло принялся тереться ширинкой джинсов о ее киску, похищая изо рта Рей голодные стоны. Она больше не могла ждать.

Кайло отлип от ее рта со звонким чпоком, большие руки поползли к изящным ключицам и в конечном итоге остановились на груди. Его лицо залила краска, когда он сжал в ладони небольшую, но такую мягкую вершинку. От вида его порозовевшего лица у Рей участилось сердцебиение. 

– Чего ты хочешь? – снова спросила она.

Он опустил взгляд, сосредоточившись на покоящейся на груди руке. 

– Не знаю, – прошептал он. – _Всё._

Проблема решена. Схватив его за заостренный подбородок, она чмокнула пухлые губы, и вскоре он открыл рот, чтобы поприветствовать ее язык. 

– Тогда пошли наверх, – проворковала ему в губы Рей.

– У меня нет презервативов, – смущённо выпалил он и покраснел еще сильнее. – Ну, я имею в виду, что у меня не так-то уж и много… опыта. И пару лет назад у меня была вазэктомия… с этим не будет проблем?

Рей зарылась пальцами в темные шелковистые волосы. По идее ее должно было удивить, что Кайло решил сделать себе вазэктомию, но этого не произошло. Все же это каким-то странным образом подходило его мрачному образу. 

– У меня стоит внутриматочная спираль. Но у меня недавно был секс. Незащищённый. 

Услышав последние слова, Кайло мгновенно преобразился в лице. 

– Я не… я не знал, что ты…

– Мы не встречаемся. Он больше как… эм… друг, – ответила она. – У меня в комнате есть презервативы. 

Кайло отчего-то выглядел так, будто она сообщила ему самый удивительный в мире факт – зрачки расширились, а рот распахнулся в немом изумлении.

– Зачем они тебе тогда? – прошептал он. – Ну, презервативы.

– Для тебя, – призналась она и пожала плечами. – Я хотела быть готовой к нашему первому разу.

Кайло спрятал лицо в ее шее – этот жест стал для Рей почти родным.

– Я… спасибо, Рей.

\------

Кайло вызвался донести ее до комнаты прямо на руках, будто невесту, на что Рей охотно согласилась, время от времени хихикая и наслаждаясь сильными руками, что без всяких усилий подняли ее. Они рухнули на кровать, простыни которой все еще хранили аромат Алоокого, или это был запах Кайло? В неразличимом клубке переплетенных между собой конечностей определить это было несколько проблематично. Не думая долго, Рей сняла с себя футболку и штаны, оставшись лишь в одном нижнем белье.

Кайло тяжело сглотнул и прошелся взглядом по обнажёнными участкам тела. 

– Можно?

Рей взяла его за обе руки и поднесла к груди. Он сразу же принялся разминать мягкие полушария, предварительно потренировавшись в саду, отчего и без того смущенное лицо приобрело цвет спелого помидора. 

– Все хорошо, – подбодрила его Рей. – Ты прекрасно справляешься.

Кайло убрал руки с груди, но затем неожиданно крепко обнял ее и спрятал лицо в сладко пахнущей шее. Твёрдый член пульсировал, упираясь Рей прямо в бедро. Она уткнулась носом в его пунцовое ухо и обнаружила, что Кайло била мелкая дрожь. Все его тело тряслось.

– Что не так? – прошептала она.

– Ты, наверно, ожидала, что мужчина моего возраста должен быть куда более опытным, – вздохнул он. – Но я даже не знаю, как прикасаться к тебе без… без страха причинить тебе боль. Или чтобы не кончить за две секунды, словно какой-то идиот. 

– И? – игриво толкнула его Рей. – В этом нет ничего такого. Чтобы набраться опыта, нужно пробовать. Нужно с чего-то начать. 

Он кивнул, все еще не смотря на нее, и Рей потянулась к прикроватному шкафчику, чтобы взять упаковку презервативов. 

– Ты доверяешь мне? Сними одежду и ляг на спину, – скомандовала она.

Кайло подчинился.

– Что, мы сделаем это прямо вот так? – прохрипел он.

Рей кивнула, блуждая взглядом по поджатой фигуре. Его кожа была бледной с мелкой россыпью тёмных родинок, а мышцы – мясистыми и покрытыми добрым количеством подкожного жира, отчего он выглядел куда больше своих действительных габаритов. Когда Кайло откинулся на спину, его член гордо качнулся под внимательным взглядом Рей. Она быстро открыла презерватив и раскатала его по всей длине. Кайло, крепко закрыв глаза и вцепившись пальцами в простыни, весь дрожал, а тем временем Рей смазала себя лубрикантом и оседлала сильные бедра, удерживая член в неподвижном состоянии. Затем медленно опустилась, позволяя гравитации сделать свое дело.

Она буквально поглотила его – член был твёрдым и большим, поэтому Рей как никогда радовалась тому, что успела возбудиться еще в саду. Когда он вошел в нее полностью, растягивая самым изумительным образом, из ее рта вырвался сладкий стон. Хотя Кайло и закрыл глаза, но его губы остались распахнутыми. Он тяжело дышал, будто призывал все силы в мире, чтобы не кончить сию же секунду. 

– Кайло?

– Да? – беспомощно простонал он.

– Ты можешь кончить.

– Но я… я не хочу.

– Тихо, тихо, – успокоила его Рей и оперлась ладонями о бледную грудь, медленно раскачиваясь. – Будь хорошим мальчиком и кончи для меня. 

Вагинальные мышцы сжались вокруг члена, и Кайло кончил, все его тело будто скрутило спазмом. Она поцеловала его в дрожащие губы, а в это время член пульсировал в объятиях тугих стенок, словно бешеный, и он наконец застонал ей прямо в рот – _отчаянно_. Ее мышцы безжалостно сжимали его пульсирующий ствол.

– Мне так жаль, – прохныкал он.

– Глупости, – с улыбкой ответила Рей.

– Я… не буду скрывать, что ожидал совсем не этого.

Рей поцеловала его челюсть. 

– У нас полно времени. Все время мира, если захочешь.

Кайло кивнул и обнял ее крепко-крепко.

\------

Он быстро смирился с тем, что Рей было откровенно наплевать на его сексуальную неопытность, приветствуя каждый его оргазм с почти что детским восторгом. Кайло и самому удалось парочку раз доставить ей удовольствие – его неподдельный интерес и щедрость стали тем, чего Рей никогда раньше не наблюдала за своими бывшими парнями. Ну, конечно, это никоим образом не касалось Алоокого, потому как он не являлся ни ее _парнем_ , ни человеком как таковым. 

Кайло был в полном восторге от ее тела, кожи, упругой попки, маленькой груди, то и дело скользя своими тёплыми руками по всей усеянной веснушками персиковой коже. Научившись однажды дарить ей оргазмы, он уже не мог остановиться. Казалось, что Кайло испытывал особенную любовь к ее соскам, киске, клитору и тому, какой чувствительной она была под его внимательными ласками – он доставлял ей удовольствие пальцами, языком, головкой члена, на которую предварительно надевал презерватив. 

Кайло так же ни слова не сказал по поводу ее интимной стрижки или же полного ее отсутствия. Он зарывался носом в жёсткие завитки, когда ласкал Рей языком, или просто поглаживал темные редкие волоски на ногах всякий раз, когда они отдыхали на измятой кровати, полностью удовлетворенные и довольные. Он действовал так, как и сама Рей взаимодействовала с Существом: перебирала после ночных приключений между своими пальцами шелковистые волосы и рисовала указательным пальцем на серой коже замысловатые узоры. Рей не удержалась и подумала о голубятне, о своем… друге. Она всем сердцем наслаждалась сексом с Алооким, и с не меньшим удовольствием занималась им с Кайло. Один – необузданное величие, а другой – робкая человечность. 

Алоокий был буквально целиком и полностью отличным от человека творением, но, несмотря на это, их с Кайло объединяло слишком много вещей. Рей столкнулась с проблемой – она не могла выбрать кого-то одного. Ее будто разрывало на части. Кайло по-прежнему не знал о том, что она еженощно навещала их гостя. Одного только выражение его лица, когда Рей рассказала ему о своем недавнем сексуальном опыте, оказалось достаточно, чтобы она раз и навсегда поняла – если расскажет о своих ночных похождениях, то это просто разобьёт Кайло сердце, и эффект от этого будет в разы плачевнее, чем возможная перспектива несерьезного перепихона с каким-то городским парнем. 

– Настало время поужинать, – прошептал он и спустился поцелуями вниз по спине, прерывая ее мысли.

Рей поежилась.

– Мы успеем еще разок?

– Конечно, – ответил Кайло, с мягким звуком отрываясь от ее кожи. – Тогда я приготовлю тебе стейк. С картошкой. 

Рай засмеялась. Он был таким милым, и она так сильно любила его. Но вскоре хохот сменился протяжным стоном: Кайло отыскал ее клитор, и его мокрые пальцы начали кружить вокруг него, посылая по позвоночнику всплески электричества. Он был очень способным учеником. 

Она достала из ящика еще один презерватив и, бросив его Кайло, стала на четвереньки. Рей услышала, как от вида ее отставленной попки у него буквально прервалось дыхание, но вскоре он прошелся головкой члена по влажным складочкам, распределил влагу и наконец вошел.

Доставляемое ей удовольствие сплеталось с едва уловимой обжигающей болью, что вопреки всему делало ее еще ненасытнее. Как только они закончили, Рей принялась умолять Кайло остаться с ней на ночь, но все тщетно. Пролепетав что-то о невозможности изменения графика, он, поужинав, пожелал ей спокойной ночи и снова оставил Рей в одиночестве.


	18. Эгоистка

Когда Рей на цыпочках вышла из комнаты, чтобы пробраться в заветную голубятню, за окном уже стояла кромешная тьма. На этот раз она решила не надевать маску. После разговора с Роуз, в ходе которого она все же решила умолчать о произошедшем между ней с Кайло, Рей принялась старательно размышлять над сложившейся ситуацией. У нее никогда не было два любовника одновременно. Мог ли Кайло отныне считаться ее парнем? Или же партнёром? Она даже не была уверена, что могла так называть его, но Рей знала точно, что он любил ее, и она испытывала то же самое. А еще же Рей не была уверена в том, что ее чувства к Алоокому можно было назвать той самой любовью, ведь ясно как божий день, что эти отношения были несопоставимы с ее отношениями с Кайло. Но Рей все равно желала Алоокого всем своим естеством. Она чувствовала себя такой потерянной, запутавшейся. Что делать дальше, как поступить?

У Рей было три варианта. В первом случае, она могла рассказать Кайло правду, особенно учитывая то, что она сама попросила быть с ней честным. Но эта самая правда непременно сделает ему больно: узнав о ее ночных играх с Существом, он будет ранен в самое сердце, и это уничтожит их и так хрупкие отношения. Другой вариант предусматривал прекращение ночных вылазок в голубятню, но объяснить все это Алоокому будет просто нереально, ведь он даже не мог говорить… значит, разбить ему сердце будет так же невозможно. Оставался третий – самый легкий вариант: продолжать действовать как ни в чем не бывало до тех пор, пока Существо не вернётся к себе в леса, или же пока Кайло не наплюет на свою бессонницу и не решится остаться с ней на ночь. 

Когда Рей вошла в голубятню, Алоокий был не в меру возбужденным. Она все еще источала аромат секса, хотя перед ужином быстро обмылась, чтобы смыть между ног их с Кайло выделения. Рей быстро сунула Алоокому в руки медовую смесь, размышляя, чем бы таким интересненьким заняться: его член уже затвердел, и она села перед ним и принялась ласкать овипозитор. Нельзя было сказать, что он был ну уж просто гигантским, наоборот, его размер очень напоминал габариты Кайло – большой, но не пугающий. Но его форма и цвет были определенно нечеловеческими, что ну никак не делало его менее соблазнительным. Нежно прикоснувшись к овипозитору, Рей принялась исследовать головку – она обладала мясистым крестообразным проходом, откуда, по всей видимости, и выходили яйца. 

Существо неожиданно подскочило, как только Рей начала поглаживать своим пальцем дырочку. Теперь уже пустая бутылка упала на матрац, и он удивлённо застонал. Причудливая головка продуцировала намного больше смазки, чем ее киска, и Рей легко вошла в него своим указательным пальцем, заставляя Алоокого дрожать и издавать гортанные звуки. 

– Тебе нравится? – спросила она, дивясь тому, как же много из него вытекало жидкостей: прозрачная субстанция медленно покрывала персиковую кожу.

Он, закрыв глаза, начал урчать, а на подбородке образовалась капля слюны. Рей улыбнулась и стала медленно трахать его член, добавив указательный палец. Кожа в том месте была полностью расслабленной, и соки свободно текли из монструозной головки. 

– Тебе это _нравится_ , – проворковала она, наращивая темп. 

Спустя пару секунд тело Алоокого содрогнулось. Она вынула из члена пальцы, а он распахнул глаза и так быстро опрокинул ее на матрац, что Рей даже пикнуть не успела. Она лежала на спине, ощущая, как Алоокий вместо того, чтобы уткнуться ей в шею, зарылся лицом между ног и понюхал жёсткие волоски. Любопытный нос задел клитор, и у Рей закружилась голова. 

– У меня сегодня был секс, – сказала она и поднесла свои все еще влажные пальцы к губам. 

Они пахли им. Алоокий довольно заурчал и снова потерся носом о клитор. Смог ли он унюхать там Кайло? Или запах презерватива? Рей не была уверена. В любом случае, Алоокому, по всей видимости, было все равно, поскольку он тотчас же занялся вылизыванием складочек, обволакивая их своей густой слюной и тем самым заставляя Рей буквально сходить с ума от желания. Она пьянела от источаемых им феромонов. 

Киска Рей по-прежнему побаливала от послеобеденных развлечений с Кайло: в конце он трахнул ее еще пару раз, – она подозревала, что с таким темпом им скоро придётся снова закупиться презервативами – и ловкий язык Существа лишний раз доказал, насколько она все ещё была чувствительной. И все же, Рей не выразила ни грамма протеста, когда Алоокий перевернул ее на живот, чтобы укусить за шею и проникнуть в нее одним быстрым движением, а лишь принялась слабо постанывать под его немалым весом, с радостью принимая каждый толчок.

Могла ли она вот так просто взять и отказаться от всего этого? Могла ли она стереть из памяти то, какой особенной это удивительное создание заставляло себя чувствовать? Будет ли это слишком эгоистичным наслаждаться в дневное время Кайло, а Существом – ночью? Одной только фантазии, в которой они одновременно будут трахать ее, и реального прикосновения мягкой подушечки пальца к ее клитору было достаточно, чтобы достичь мощного оргазма. Стенки принялись сжиматься в такт беспорядочным толчкам Существа, поглощая киской все капли до единой. Благодаря его флюидам она стала еще мокрее. 

Тогда он снова перевернул Рей на спину, сложил пополам, прижал колени к груди и быстро вошел в нее. Как только Алоокий вошел до конца, она скрестила за мускулистой спиной ноги – осторожно, помня о крыльях – и запустила пальцы в мягкий мех, что рос прямо вокруг его шеи. Рей глубоко вдохнула разгоряченный аромат и зарылась носом в тёмную шерсть. Он такой тёплый, а источаемый им запах был просто удивительным. Он пах домом. 

Ускорив ритм, Алоокий принялся целовать то самое местечко под ее ушком; мягкая кожа покрылась мурашками от прикосновения тёмных пухлых губ. Он мощно толкнулся в нее, и по телу Рей прошлась неконтролируемая дрожь. Его губы направились к заостренному изгибу ее челюсти, пока не встретились с розовой нижней губой, легко прикусывая плоть своими острыми зубами. Рей толкнулась языком между его губ, заставляя Алоокого заурчать от неожиданности. Он ответил ей голодным поцелуем – длинный чёрный язык принялся исследовать каждый миллиметр ее рта, отчего киска потекла водопадом вокруг его ствола. 

Рей почувствовала, как в основании его члена начал формироваться узел, но прямо тогда, когда он вот-вот был готов толкнуться в нее последний раз, позволив стенкам поглотить разбухшее основание, она расставила ноги, чтобы предоставить Алоокому как можно больше пространства, а член взял да и выскользнул из ее трепещущей киски. 

– Черт, – простонала Рей, сокрушаясь над потерей. 

Поняв, что узел уже сформировался за пределами ее киски, Алоокий издал свой коронный назальный звук, что свидетельствовало о крайней степени разочарования. Ему было больно? В таком случае нужно как можно скорее вернуть его член туда, где ему место. Рей попыталась сесть на матрац, но Алоокий принялся отчаянно тереться о внутреннюю часть ее бедер, стараясь снова войти в нее. Взяв его за горло, Рей остановила его.

– Ляг на спину, – приказала она, на что Алоокий заурчал пуще прежнего. Он медлил, будто до конца не мог понять, чего она от него хотела. – Живо! У нас нет времени!

Рей начала толкать его в грудь, пока массивная спина не коснулась промокших простыней. Она очень надеялась, что эта новая позиция не повредит его крыльев. Под ее внимательным взглядом узел становился все толще и толще – времени почти не оставалось, и ей нужно было поторопиться, если хотела, чтобы Алоокий отложил в нее яйцо. Рей хотела трахнуть его так, как сделала этим обедом с Кайло, прыгая на нем до тех пор, пока он не потерял контроль, а член не запульсировал в киске, посылая по позвоночнику волны удовольствия.

Оседлав бедра Существа, она медленно опустилась на эрекцию. Сердце бешено стучало в ее разгоряченной груди. Но вместо того, чтобы направить член в свою киску, Рей поднесла его к попке, чтобы Алоокий смог отложить яйцо в самое удобное для них обоих место. Она не хотела спешить, но у нее не было выбора, ведь налившийся узел выглядел почти болезненно. К счастью гравитация и продуцируемые членом флюиды помогли быстрому и безболезненному проникновению: дырочка затрепетала от вторжения, голодно поглотив головку овипозитора. По телу Рей пробежались мурашки. Трахнет ли настолько удивительно ее попку когда-нибудь и Кайло?

Хотя и медленно, но Рей все же удалось опуститься на член. Они оба глубоко дышали от напряжения, и когда Рей поглотила его до самого узла, Алоокий смотрел на нее с таким благоговением, что ее бедное сердечко едва ли не вырвалось из груди. Это был первый раз, когда Рей была сверху, отчего ее незамедлительно бросило в жар. Поза была настолько ошеломляющей, что по всему телу пробежали мурашки. Вскоре Рей потянулась за узлом – таким набухшим и жаждущим – и экспериментально толкнула его в попку. 

Лежа на матраце, Алоокий смотрел на нее с чистым восторгом и изумлением. В эту секунду Рей как никогда желала, чтобы он был способен разговаривать с ней, чтобы они наконец смогли общаться не только языком тел, а еще и человеческим, вербальным языком. А еще Рей очень хотела, чтобы их взаимодействие не ограничивалось лишь одним животным сексом на промокшем матраце заброшенной голубятни. Но в реальности Алоокий был диким созданием, и она, будучи самой настоящей эгоисткой, принимала все, что он только был способен предложить. 

Медленно кружа подушечками пальцев по клитору, она насадилась на узел. Тугие мышцы растягивались до тех пор, пока не начали испытывать весьма ощутимый дискомфорт. Рей насадилась еще раз, быстро скользя пальцами по комочку нервов. Как только попка сжала узел, из груди Алоокого вырвалось громкое урчание, и он буквально _застонал_ – ей наконец удалось преодолеть самую сложную часть и, поглотив остальное, села на влажное бедро. Сердце барабаном стучало в груди. Стенки так восхитительно пульсировали вокруг его члена, что Алоокий немедля потянулся руками к ее телу, нежно поглаживая покрывшуюся испариной кожу, тиская розовые соски до тех пор, пока они не затвердели, словно маленькие льдинки. Затем любопытные руки поползли к пустой киске, чтобы поиграть и с ней, пока ее попка была занята яйцом.

Рей кончила сидя на члене Алоокого, четыре пальца которого уже вовсю хозяйничали в мокрой киске. Большим пальцем он кружил вокруг клитора, а его глаза буквально пытались прожечь в душе дыру. Алоокий незамедлительно последовал за ней, выпуская в попку яйцо. В ее теле не осталось ни грамма энергии, и поэтому Рей позволила убаюкать себя в его надёжных объятиях. Она заснула, положив руку на бархатную грудь; ее ноздри щекотали темные волосы Существа, а большая тёплая рука заботливо поглаживала голову. 

К счастью, Рей проснулась еще до наступления рассвета. Небо было все еще темным, но воздух пронизывал тот особенный утренний аромат умирающей ночи, влажной земли и летнего тумана – прелюдия солнечному летнему деньку. Она посмотрела в телефоне на время и потянулась за рюкзаком, но, почувствовав копошение, Алоокий незамедлительно проснулся и крепко сжал ее в своих руках, будто не желал, чтобы она уходила. Его полное скорби лицо разбило Рей сердце.

– Прости, но мне нужно вернуться в свою комнату, – прошептала она и поцеловала Алоокого. – Кайло Рен скоро проснётся, и мне нужно помыться, и… – неопределённо провела по своему животу Рей.

Существо ответило ей своим назальным звуком, а пушистые антенны поникли.

– Я тоже буду по тебе скучать, – сказала ему в губы Рей.

Она села на матраце и быстро оделась, – хорошо, что пока они спали, вся липкая влага успела высохнуть – но когда поднялась на ноги, заметила на простыне темное пятно: это была кровь.

– Блять! – прошептала она и снова выудила из рюкзака телефон: месячные должны были начаться только через пару дней, но похоже, что они решили навестить ее пораньше. Они что, решили окончательно добить ее?

Она достала салфетку и принялась тереть простыню. Алоокий с долей непонимания смотрел на нее, а затем его ноздрей достиг слабый запах железа, исходящий из двух мест одновременно: матраца и ее тела. 

– Извини еще раз, – промямлила она. – Надеюсь, Кайло не слишком разозлится. Я испачкала простыни.

Существо крепко обняло Рей, нежно водя руками по ее животу. Он тихо урчал, будто знал, что ей было больно.

– Я буду скучать по тебе, – на грани слёз прошептала Рей. – Я так буду скучать по тебе.


	19. Соединяя в единое целое

Во время завтрака Кайло был бледен, словно полотно. Рей присоединилась к нему на кухне и сразу же заметила непривычное ему поведение – он никогда не подходил к готовке без души, чисто механически. Взгляд был пустым, и он едва среагировал на поцелуй в щеку. 

– Все нормально? – поинтересовалась она, как только села за стол. – Выглядишь так, будто увидел привидение.

Кайло не ответил, он проткнул вилкой сосиску, но так и не стал есть ее. 

– Где ты была сегодняшней ночью? – на одном дыхании выдал он.

– Что? – воскликнула Рей; голова внезапно пошла кругом. 

Каким-то образом он узнал о ее ночных похождениях. Это из-за крови?

– Я была в своей комнате.

Он оттолкнул тарелку и сжал переносицу.

– Еще вчера ты просила меня быть с тобой честным. Теперь того же прошу и я.

Рей едва не потеряла сознание, но собралась с духом и, закрыв глаза, сжала кулаки так, что побелели костяшки.

– Рей, – вздохнул Кайло. – Ты же знаешь, к чему это все ведёт. Ты больше не можешь здесь оставаться. Собирай вещи и уезжай до наступления сумерек. Конечно, я заплачу за всю неделю, но ты больше не можешь находиться в этом доме.

 _Приехали_.

Весь мир завертелся перед глазами Рей, и она ощутила, как буквально стала задыхаться под давлением столь жестокого решения. Лицо покраснело, и как же она была рада тому, что сидела, а иначе просто бы рухнула на пол. 

– Я не ранена, – сглотнула она. – Он не причинил мне вреда. _Не в этот раз._

Кайло глубоко вздохнул и снова сжал переносицу.

– Значит, ты _его_ видела?

– В первый раз это вышло случайно! – продолжила она. Щеки приобрели нездоровый красноватый оттенок, а голос становился все отчаяннее. – Он нашёл меня после того, как я упала, и затем попытался помочь мне, но я очень испугалась и попыталась вырваться. Так я и получила этот шрам.

– Как ты попала в голубятню?

Она потупила взгляд.

– Сделала копию твоего ключа. Когда ты отправил меня в город. 

Если можно было бы убить взглядом, Рей бы давно превратилась в кучку пепла. У Кайло едва ли не пошел из ушей пар, но он сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не сорваться на крик.

– А кровь? Если ты не была ранена, откуда тогда кровь?

– Я заснула, и у меня начались месячные. Такое случается, – пожала плечами Рей. – Хочешь проверить?

Кайло выглядел так, будто был готов разнести в пух и прах стоящий рядом с ним стул, но вместо этого только сжал кулаки, что прямо побелели костяшки. 

– Ты уснула?

– Уснула, – кивнула она. – Ты попросил меня быть с тобой честной.

– Ты, – едва не подавился он, – спала в голубятне с этим _монстром_. И сколько это уже продолжается? Как долго ты обманываешь меня? 

– С первого же дня, – выпалила Рей. По красным щекам текли слезы. – Я увидела его на крыше, и затем еще пару раз встретила в лесу. А после того, как ты отправил меня к девочкам, я стала навещать его в голубятне. Он бы никогда не причинил мне вреда, и ты это знаешь!

Кайло вскочил на ноги, отчего находящийся под ним стул протяжно заскрипел и опрокинулся. 

– Вчера ты спросила меня, кого же _я_ прятал в голубятне, и я даже ответил тебе! – закричал он, брызжа слюной. – Ты знала об этом все это время и никогда… _ничего_ мне об этом не сказала! Ни разу! 

– Я боялась, что ты сделаешь ему больно, – всхлипнула Рей. – Он самое невинное создание, которое я когда-либо встречала, Кайло. Я просто хотела, чтобы он был свободен и счастлив.

– Да он гребаный убийца! – заорал он. Его лицо стало багровым, а слезы готовы были вот-вот покатиться по дрожащим щекам. 

– Откуда в тебе столько злобы? – прокричала в ответ Рей.

– Двенадцать лет назад он растерзал человека!

Рей вмиг прекратила плакать. 

– Профессор Сноук, – ошеломленно прошептала она.

– Вижу, ты уже повсюду успела сунуть свой нос.

– Тогда это правда? Что он защи…

– На этом закончим, Рей. Я сейчас пойду в сад, а когда закончу кормить гусениц, я хочу, чтобы тебя уже тут не было.

– Кайло, серьезно, я…

– Я делаю это ради тебя, – уже спокойнее прошептал он. Взгляд был холодным, а на щеках застыли дорожки от слез. 

Даже когда кричал на нее, Кайло не выглядел настолько устрашающим. Ей никогда раньше не приходилось сталкиваться с его безэмоциональной версией. И это выбило Рей из колеи.

– Но я хочу остаться здесь. С тобой. 

– Не выйдет, Рей. Пока я не найду решение этой проблемы, _окончательное решение,_ ты не сможешь находиться в этом доме. Иди, собирай вещи. 

Рей также вскочила на ноги, отчего стул с грохотом опрокинулся наземь, и, несмотря на накатившую тошноту, ей все же удалось добежать до своей спальни. Рухнув на кровать, она, кажется, выплакала все свои слезы, то и дело колотя по матрацу и пиная подушку. 

– Нечестно! – захлебываясь слезами прокричала Рей. – Это нечестно!

Слезы текли градом, но она принялась упрямо засовывать в сумку все своё добро, – уже в который раз! – не забывая и о подаренной девочками рамочке. Рей быстро написала Роуз, и затем побежала вниз по ступеням и завернула прямо на кухню, одержима идеей забрать с собой всю еду, которую только сможет запихнуть в свою небольшую котомку.

Тарелки, полные остывшей еды, все еще находились на столе, а рядом лежал конверт с недельной зарплатой. Она сунула его в рюкзак и принялась перекладывать нетронутые порции в пищевые контейнеры, которые наспех отыскала в кладовой. Глядя на сваренные вкрутую яйца, что беспорядочно гуляли по пластиковому контейнеру, ее сердце тотчас же наполнилось невыразимой печалью. Как только Кайло уснёт, она вернётся в голубятню, чтобы в последний раз увидеть Алоокого и извиниться перед ним, сказать, что она не по собственной воле бросает его.

Открыв холодильник, она обнаружила привезенную Леей итальянскую ветчину, затем прихватила пару банок органической фасоли и, порывшись в кладовой, стащила еще несколько видов соуса. Сумка уже грозилась взорваться, и Рей пришлось сесть на нее, чтобы суметь застегнуть. В тот же самый момент из сада вернулся Кайло, но он никак не отреагировал ни на ее присутствие, ни на тот факт, что она буквально сидела на забитой под завязку его же едой сумке. Вся его правая сторона лица была в крови: глаз закрылся, а горловина футболки побагровела от пролитой на ткань крови.

Рей рвано вдохнула.

– Кайло… – прошептала она, окаменев от его вида. Рей мигом позабыла обо всех тех сказанных ей ужасных вещах. 

Он посмотрел на нее – в левом глазу плескалась неприкрытая вина. Сняв футболку, Кайло прижал ткань к лицу: кровь все еще текла из глубокой раны, что пересекала всю правую щеку, начиная ото лба и заканчивая подбородком. Правый глаз был закрыт, он выглядел таким болезненно-опухшим, что у Рей желудок буквально сделал кульбит. 

Она, дрожа, медленно подошла к нему. Глаза заволокли слезы, а рука автоматически потянулась вперед. 

– Что случилось? – пролепетала она, наблюдая за тем, как белая ткань быстро становилась красной. 

– Серп. Он застрял в ветках, а я слишком быстро потянул за него.

– Нужно вызвать скорую, – воскликнула Рей, наматывая вокруг него круги. Она старалась не смотреть на кровавое лицо.

– Нет, – отрезал Кайло. – На деле рана не такая глубокая, я просто смою кровь и нанесу швы. 

– Я помогу тебе, – с комом в горле выдавила Рей.

Они отправились в располагающуюся на втором этаже ванную комнату и сели на пол. Футболка вся пропиталась кровью, но рана выглядела уже куда лучше. По крайней мере, они не допустили заражения. Рей, будучи слишком шокированной, чтобы оказать надлежащую помощь, держала увеличительное зеркало, пока Кайло методически наносил на рану швы: чёрная нить входила прямо под бледную, усеянную родинками кожу, соединяя разорванные ткани. Он действовал спокойно и точно, будто совершал подобное уже не в первый раз, и спустя двенадцать равномерных стежков, что теперь покрывали большую часть правой стороны лица, Кайло выглядел почти как новенький. 

У Рей в горле стал ком.

– Мне так жаль, – едва слышно произнесла она. – Это я во всем виновата.

– Нет! – выкрикнул Кайло, став отчего-то еще угрюмее. – Дело во мне. Я вышел из себя. Во мне кипела злость, и я в таком хреновом настроении полез обрезать ветки… Ты ни в чем не виновата. Ты никогда ни в чем не будешь виновата.

Рей снова разразилась слезами, а Кайло, не обращая внимания на свое состояние, крепко обнял ее. Она обняла его в ответ, осторожно, чтобы не задеть рану, и зарыдала пуще прежнего. Она оплакивала его рану, себя, Алоокого, которому так и не суждено узнать о человеческой глупости и красоте. 

– Я совсем не хотела лгать тебе. Я была напуганной, запутавшейся и обозленной. Но мои чувства к тебе правдивы. 

Кайло, дрожа, кивнул.

– Думаю, мне пора, – сказала Рей, отчаянно надеясь, что он остановит ее, поцелует и скажет, что все будет хорошо.

Но он не стал делать этого. 

– Так будет лучше.

– Как думаешь… есть ли хоть крошечная надежда на то, что я когда-то снова могу вернуться сюда? Ты сказал… сказал, что любишь меня.

– Это правда. Я люблю тебя, – вздохнул Кайло. – И поэтому думаю, что тебе будет безопаснее вдали от этого места. Я не могу избавиться от _него_. Он всегда будет со мной.

– Это неважно! Если бы ты только послушал…

– Уходи, Рей. Просто уходи.

\------

Рей схватила сумку и убежала из дома так быстро, чтобы Кайло не успел хватиться ключей, которые она, нарушив обещание, оставила у себя. Она ехала по шоссе, будто обезумевшая, а когда приехала в город, то пулей полетела к дому Роуз и так же быстро достигла заветной квартиры. Девочек не было дома, поэтому Рей рухнула на свой старый диван и принялась предаваться отчаянию до тех пор, пока ее не сморило беспокойным сном.

Спустя пару часов домой пришла Роуз, обнаружив Рей все в тех же расстроенных чувствах. Она обняла всхлипывающее тело и позволила той выплакаться. 

– Кажется, я опять осталась без работы, – грустно улыбнулась она.

– Мне так жаль, Рей. Что произошло?

– Если расскажу, ты никогда не поверишь, – шмыгнула носом Рей, пытаясь развернуть найденный в кармане платок. – Знаешь, на днях у нас был секс. 

Роуз застыла, а потом вцепилась в плечи Рей.

– Тогда почему? Почему он уволил тебя?

– Это длинная история. Обещаешь не смотреть на меня после этого как на сумасшедшую?

Она закивала. 

– Ты когда-либо слышала о Бене Соло?

– Кажется, да. Разве это не тот давным-давно пропавший ребенок? 

И тогда Рей рассказала ей все, и даже показала тот шрам, который оставил ей в лесу Алоокий. Будучи не в силах перебороть стыд, она решила умолчать о той части с феромонами и последовавшим за этим спариванием, а так же решила не распространяться о том, что пришла к нему всего спустя день только потому, что безумно хотела еще. Умолчала и о своей выработавшейся зависимости от его аромата, прекрасных красных глаз, и его члена. Даже не зная всей картины, Роуз, как и ожидалось, находилась в полном шоке.

– Что. За. Хрень, – выдавила она. Глаза приобрели форму блюдец, а челюсть упала куда-то вниз. – Если бы я прочла такое в Фейсбуке, то подумала, что это какая-то больная фантазия чувака, который пересмотрел «Секретных материалов», Рей.

– Я знаю, что все это звучит очень нелепо, но я видела это существо почти каждый день. Он настоящий.

– Мне едва верится… я имею в виду, что верю тебе только потому, что знаю, что ты не из тех людей, которым просто так нравится придумывать подобные истории. Но это… в это просто нереально поверить.

Рей обняла подругу сильнее. Она была слишком подавлена, чтобы отблагодарить Роуз как следует.

– Я собираюсь вернуться туда этой же ночью, чтобы увидеть его в последний раз, – призналась она. – Я должна убедиться, что он в порядке. Что он будет в порядке без меня.

– Ох, – прошептала Роуз. – Это так _на тебя_ похоже, просто ужас.

Они добродушно засмеялись, но затем Роуз продолжила уже более серьёзными тоном:

– Ты попытаешься освободить его снова? А что, если он не захочет этого?

– Если меня не будет рядом, ему уже не придётся приковывать себя к стене. И тогда я просто оставлю его в покое. Но мне необходимо его снова увидеть. А иначе я просто сойду с ума от волнения. 

Роуз кивнула.

– Хочешь, чтобы я пошла с тобой? Я могу подождать тебя в машине.

– Я должна сделать это самостоятельно, – вздохнула Рей.

– Тогда, подруга, считай это ограблением.

\------

Кайдел и Джанна были в полном восторге, когда узнали о возвращении Рей. Она решила не рассказывать им о случившемся, а вместо этого поведала о так называемом внеплановом выходном. Пообедав с подругами на скорую руку украденной у Кайло едой, она запрыгнула в машину и поехала домой к своему бывшему работодателю. На небе не было ни звёзд, ни луны – сумеречное полотно было затянуто тучами, и единственным источником света служили стоящие по периметру дороги фонари.

Как только Рей съехала на до боли знакомую грунтовую дорогу, что с обеих сторон опоясывали необъятные кукурузные поля, ее сердце буквально грозилось вырваться из измученной волнениями груди. Початки почти созрели. Проехав дальше, Рей поняла, что Алоокий так и не вернулся в леса – деревья более не хранили ощущение его присутствия. И это значило, что он по-прежнему находился в доме. Подъехав к воротам, она дрожащими руками отворила их. На дворе стоял поздний вечер, во всем доме был выключен свет, а это означало, что Кайло уже отправился спать. 

И тогда Рей побежала в голубятню. Дверь была заперта, но когда открыла ее и обнаружила пустую комнату, то разразилась слезами – а были ли они слезами печали или же облегчения, Рей никак не могла сказать. Белые простыни более не покрывали жёсткую поверхность матраца, но она все равно упала на него, обнаружив, что он еще хранил тот особенный аромат Алоокого, гармонично дополняющийся ее собственным. Желудок сделал кульбит. Рей скучала и по нему, и по Кайло, даже несмотря на то, что тот в последнее время будто специально вел себя как самый настоящий идиот. Окончательно запутавшись, она заснула со слезами на глазах. 

Рей снился сон. На этот раз видения не были столь замысловатыми: она просто видела себя спящей в некоем шёлковом коконе. Из тьмы к ней тянулись сильные руки, которые несомненно оберегали ее. Рей не могла отличить, чьи же это были руки – Кайло или Алоокого. Она коснулась их, – больших, тёплых и мягких – и сразу же ощутила себя в безопасности. Затем трепетно прижала их к своему сердцу. 

Когда эти сильные руки охватили ее за талию, Рей проснулась, и в ноздри мгновенно проник такой знакомо-успокаивающий аромат. Она переплела их пальцы, нежно поглаживая чёрный бархат кожи Алоокого. Он заурчал ей прямо в шею, отчего Рей непроизвольно расплылась в счастливой улыбке. 

– Я думала, что обнаружу тебя здесь прикованным к стене, но этого не произошло, – все еще улыбаясь сказала она и поцеловала серую ладонь. – А потом ты вернулся ко мне.

Она развернулась в сильных руках. Красные глаза были почти незаметны в темноте голубятни, и тогда Алоокий взял ее за руку и поднес к своим губам. Темные губы целовали подушечки пальцев, а Рей стала поглаживать спинку его крупного носа. Алоокий издал совершенно нехарактерный звук, звук, в котором было так много тоски. Этим своеобразным зовом он старался побудить ее к поцелую. 

– Я тоже по тебе скучала, – прошептала ему в губы Рей. – Но нам придётся попрощаться друг с другом до наступления рассвета. Кайло думает, что я здесь в опасности. Я возвращаюсь назад в город, к своим друзьям. 

Алоокий попытался запротестовать, но она прижала к темным губам указательный палец. 

– Я пыталась убедить его, поверь мне. Но он напуган. И я даже не знаю причины его страха.

Тогда Рей поцеловала его, поглаживая большим пальцем заостренный подбородок. 

– Знаю, что ты хороший. Знаю, что ты совершил тот ужасный поступок только для того, чтобы защитить его. Ты убил ради него Сноука. 

Рей нежно гладила левую щеку, черные волосы, шею, и затем снова коснулась губ. Она медленно водила ладонями по сильной груди и наконец дотронулась до правой щеки, обнаружив, что на ранее гладкой коже образовалось что-то твёрдое и острое. Рей живо отдернула руку, будто ее ударило током. 

– Что это? – ошеломленно прошептала она.

Он вложил маленькую ладонь в свою и направил ее пальцы к лицу, к тому, что по ощущениям было подобно выступающим из кожи шипам. И правда, на тёмной коже Рей обнаружила таких несколько – прямо на правой щеке, формируя своеобразную линию. Разум услужливо предоставил образ хирургических швов, и она мгновенно вспомнила о том утре, когда, сидя на холодном полу ванной комнаты, Кайло Рен зашивал себе лицо. Прямо на ее глазах. Рей стало дурно, и она поспешно отползла от Алоокого и закопалась в рюкзаке в поисках телефона. Алоокий был недоволен таким положением дел – сел на матрац и издал этот свой глухой назальный звук.

Она быстро отыскала приложение с фонариком и, включив его, осветила его удивленное лицо. От неожиданности Алоокий сощурил свои красные глаза, и то, что увидела Рей, едва не лишило ее сознания: на нем красовался тот длинный, уже почти заживший шрам, что пересекал правую щеку вплоть до брови. Такой же был и у Кайло. И вдруг все резко стало на свои места. Вся головоломка собралась воедино. Рей еще никогда в жизни не чувствовала себя настолько глупой. 

– Ты… ты же… о Боже! – простонала она, наблюдая, как Алоокий принялся ленивым движениями облизывать рану, скользя по лицу своим черным языком, будто змея.

– Я такая глупая! – зарыдала Рей, и он сию же секунду рванул к ней, полагая, что ей стало нехорошо. 

Рей обняла его и зарылась носом в шелковистый мех его шеи. Алоокий стал раскачиваться с ней из стороны в сторону, заботливо прижимая к себе до тех пор, пока она не перестала плакать. Теперь не было нужды прятаться. Успокоившись, они уснули в объятиях друг друга.

Они пробыли в таком положении до самого рассвета, пока бледный солнечный луч не начал пробиваться сквозь маленькие отверстия голубятни, пробуждая все живое. Алоокий – или, вернее сказать, Кайло? – перекатился на другой бок, оказавшись на краю матраца. Его спящая фигура покрылась мурашками от утренней прохлады.

Рей с замиранием сердца следила за ним: если он и Кайло были одним и тем же, то тогда здесь имела место метаморфоза. И если это случится, то прямо в считанные минуты и прямо у нее на глазах. Алоокий посмотрел на нее в последний раз и затем неестественно замер, натянувшись, будто стрела. Вскоре он закрыл глаза, и присущие Алоокому черты начали медленно врастать в тело. Будто обратная покадровая съёмка мотылька, покидающего свою куколку – крылья скукожились и исчезли в плечах, тёмная шелковистая шерсть уступила место гладкой, бледной коже, а антенны втянулись в голову. 

Прямо на глазах онемевшей Рей метаморфоза оставила лежать на холодном матраце обнажённого Кайло Рена. Его дыхание было размеренным и мирным. С осторожностью приблизившись к нему, она нежно погладила кончик носа. Тогда Кайло с долей испуга распахнул глаза, и на его угловатом лице отразилось лёгкое недоумение. 

– Рей, – прошептал он. Удивление в его голосе уступало место тому, что, возможно, было стыдом, а возможно, и болью.

Рей взяла его за руку и стала заботливо гладить ее, целуя со всей любовью теплую бледную кожу. Из мшистых глаз потекли тонкие дорожки слез.

– Зачем ты вернулась? – прохрипел Кайло. Он сам находился на грани слез.

– Чтобы попрощаться с Существом, – честно ответила она.

Казалось, звенящая тишина никогда не покинет высоких стен голубятни.

– Я не… я не хотел, чтобы ты узнала об этом вот так. Я желал рассказать тебе обо всем, – прошептал он. – Но боялся тебя отпугнуть.

– Ну, меня это ничуточки не испугало, но ты все равно сказал мне покинуть дом. И так мне ничего не рассказал.

Кайло потупил взгляд. Будто провинившийся ребенок.

– Ты же ничего не помнишь из того, что происходит по ночам, верно? – надавила Рей.

Кайло покачал головой и часто заморгал – грустные глаза были полны слез. Он взял ее за руки и крепко сжал.

– Тебе не противно? – тонким голоском спросил он.

– Конечно же, нет! – воскликнула Рей. – Как мне может быть противно?

В ответ он лишь рвано вздохнул, грудная клетка тяжело вздымались, а слезы катились по щекам. 

– Мне так жаль, Рей. Сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь простить меня?

Она кивнула и крепко обняла Кайло. 

– Я уже простила тебя, даже если ты и не заслуживаешь этого. Но этого заслужил Алоокий. 

Кайло благодарно закивал и сжал ее сильнее в своих медвежьих объятиях, будто желал, чтобы их тела слились воедино навеки. Купаясь в тепле друг друга, они потеряли всякий счет времени. Им сколько еще предстоит обсудить, без страха и утаек. Ее слезы падали на бледные плечи Кайло, а его руки успокаивающе водили по изящной спине – туда и обратно, туда и обратно.

– Я… – дрожащим голосом сказал он, – …очень рад, что ты вернулась назад. Я сам бы никогда не додумался, как тебе рассказать об этом. Мне было так страшно, Рей. Ты даже не представляешь.

– Ты был готов отказаться от меня, вместо того, чтобы поговорить, как и полагает двум взрослым людям, – грустно засмеялась она. – Все-таки хорошо, что у меня такой любопытный нос.

– Я просто трус, – просипел Кайло и вытер слезы тыльной стороной руки. 

Рей игриво сжала его.

– Теперь ты мне обо всем расскажешь?

Он кивнул.

– Конечно. Я больше не хочу жить в страхе. 

Рей поцеловала его.

– Давай снимем эти швы. А потом полноценно позавтракаем и после этого непременно поговорим. 

Кайло поднялся на ноги и предложил ей руку.

– Как насчёт яиц?

Рей счастливо засмеялась и поцеловала его.


	20. Эпилог

Рей беспокойно перебирала пальцами кромку вязанного свитера, ожидая прибытия миссис Органы. Они с Беном решили пригласить его мать на ужин, чтобы наконец сообщить о своих отношениях. К сожалению, у миссис Органы возникло в Сенате какое-то чрезвычайно важное дело, и поэтому она так и не успела приехать до наступления сумерек. Посовещавшись с Беном, они решили принять Лею даже несмотря на не совсем подходящее для него время суток. С таким положением дел Рей придётся встретить его мать самостоятельно, хотя она крайне смутно представляла свое последующее взаимодействие с этой женщиной. Крайне взволнованная предстоящей встречей, Рей успела сгрызть почти все ногти и обкусать кутикулы, но это хотя бы отвлекло внимание от уже и так пострадавшего свитера. 

Приблизившись к окну, она заметила пролетающего над близстоящими лесами Бена – ему так нравилось ощущать своими широкими крыльями бодрящий осенний ветерок – и тихо вздохнула. Приближалась зима, а она все так и не могла привыкнуть к загородной прохладе. Рей растопила камин, укладывая под массивное полено обрывки газет и деревянные щепки, и за пару минут нелюдимая атмосфера гостиной превратилась в довольно-таки уютненькое местечко. Она села на располагающийся перед камином диван и стала ждать. Со стены напротив на Рей смотрела рамочка с Малышом, а рядом висела фотография, на которой она была запечатлена в окружении своих друзей. 

К счастью, Лея не заставила себя долго ждать, и бедный свитер Рей наконец смог облегчённо выдохнуть. Заварив полезный травяной чай, который являлся подарком от их соседей-фермеров, Рей сопроводила женщину на второй этаж и предложила расположиться напротив камина. Кинув быстрый взгляд на Малыша, она сделала глубокий вдох. Сердце отбивало в грудной клетке барабанную дробь. 

– Бен присоединится к нам позже.

– Он теперь снова называет себя Беном? – поинтересовалась миссис Органа, вздернув брови.

Рей кивнула. После того, как она стала непосредственной свидетельницей его метаморфозы, он попросил назвать себя своим настоящим именем. А затем изложил всю правду о том, что же случилось с ним много-много лет назад, там, в стенах фармацевтической компании «Первый Орден». Сперва его настоящее имя звучало несколько непривычно для ее ушей, но Рей быстро привыкла. 

– Я… Бен и я состоим в отношениях, – на одном дыхании выпалила Рей.

Лея безмолвно то открывала, то закрывала рот. Выражение ее лица было нечитаемым.

– Да, я знаю о том, что он по ночам превращается в гигантского мотылька, – быстро добавила Рей. Сердце отбивало свой бешеный ритм уже где-то в районе ушей. 

Лея встала с кресла и, не сказав ни слова, подсела к ней на диван, крепко обнимая. Рей медленно обняла ее в ответ, сжимая худенькие плечи. Пожилая женщина дрожала. 

– Мне так жаль, – прошептала Рей. – Так жаль. 

Лее понадобилось пару минут, чтобы успокоиться. Женщина рвано выдохнула и вытерла слезы носовым платком. 

– Я думала… боялась, что у него никогда не будет нормальной жизни. Боялась, что он так и не сможет завести друзей, найти партнера, стать счастливым, – призналась она. – Многого ему уже не наверстать, но я просто не могу избавиться от той мысли, что это я во всем виновата.

– Это не так, – горячо заверила ее Рей. В горле образовался горький ком. – Никто бы не смог предотвратить похищение. Сноук обхаживал его годами.

Бен все ей объяснил. Но слушать эту историю было невыносимо: то, что произошло с ним в руках профессора, было просто ужасно, и Рей была очень рада, что спустя многие годы Бен все-таки нашёл в себе силы прикончить его. Этот мужчина был самым настоящим бессердечным монстром и маньяком. И сама мысль о том, _что_ он сделал с невинным ребёнком, заставляла Рей буквально дрожать от гнева.

– Если бы я только проводила с ним больше времени… если бы мой муж проводил с ним больше времени, тогда Бен никогда не испытывал потребности в общении с посторонними людьми… никогда бы не сблизился с тем мужчиной. 

Рей покачала головой.

– Сноук воспользовался природной стеснительностью Бена и его заинтересованностью в энтомологии. Ему удалось лишить Бена друзей, поддержки одноклассников, заставив его думать, что все они завидовали ему, ненавидели его. Именно так они сблизились. В этом нет вашей вины.

– Он случайно не рассказал тебе… о том, что случилось, пока он находился...?

– Он так и не смог вспомнить, – ответила Рей, решив солгать и так убитой горем матери. 

На самом деле Бен рассказал о проводимых над ним многочисленных пытках в стенах той чёртовой фармацевтической компании. Не было нужды делиться столь болезненными деталями с его матерью. Его, маленького мальчика, обездвижили, вырубили какой-то безумной смесью препаратов, внутривенно ввели бог знает _что_ , и в завершении он провёл несколько недель закованным в тиски кокона. Его сознание функционировало, как и прежде, но тело не поддавалось ни на какие команды. Эксперимент прошёл успешно, но, выйдя из кокона, Бену все же удалось сбежать, предварительно уничтожив лабораторию. Затем, несмотря на свое состояние, он вернулся к матери. 

К счастью, той ночью Хана не было дома. Впервые за долгое время увидев изменившегося до неузнаваемости сына, Лея испытала огромный шок, но быстро признала в нем своего ребенка и, с рекордной скоростью преодолев отвращение к насекомым, крепко обняла его и сказала, как сильно любила его, несмотря ни на что. Вскоре они переехали в другой город, – в город, свободный от болезненных воспоминаний – оставив отца Бена позади. 

– Возможно, это и к лучшему, – ответила Лея.

– Вы не знаете причины похищения?

–У меня есть пара теорий, но я никогда ими не делилась с Беном, – сказала Лея и быстро обнажила предплечье, демонстрируя Рей несколько таких знакомых шрамов. – Он стал несколько диким после того… что сделал со Сноуком. После того происшествия он неделями пропадал в лесах, будто опасался самого себя. Я ходила искать его еженощно, и когда наконец смогла приблизиться к нему, то привела в этот дом. Бен находился в просто ужасном состоянии. Одной ночью он попытался отпугнуть меня, его ногти были такими длинными, что без всяких усилий оцарапали в нескольких местах кожу. Но когда Бен пришел в себя, он принялся зализывать раны, отчего кожа моментально стала прежней. Думаю, Сноук пытался вывести гибрид такой величины, чтобы было возможно извлечь из его рта как можно больше этой слюны. Бен им нужен был только для произведения чего-то наподобие регенерирующего препарата. 

Тогда Рей продемонстрировала Лее собственный шрам.

– Это вышло случайно. Я поранилась в лесу, и он попытался поднять меня, но я испугалась и сделала слишком резкое движение. После этого он запер себя в голубятне. Я пыталась успокоить Бена, сказала, что то существо ненамеренно ранило меня, но он не слушал. Иногда мне очень хочется, чтобы он мог говорить. 

– Однажды такое уже случалось, знаешь об этом?

– Правда? Он… он не в курсе. Но может свободно понимать меня, а я более-менее распознаю все те звуки, которые издаёт Бен. Так мы и общаемся, – покраснела Рей.

Миссис Органа закивала. 

– Спустя пару месяцев после прибытия домой, Бен снова научился говорить. Но он тогда был маленьким. Ему очень тяжело это все давалось, но для своего возраста он был очень упёртым молодым человеком. Бен смог полноценно заговорить только после убийства Сноука. 

– Когда я впервые приехала сюда, он испытывал огромный дискомфорт. Бену было слишком страшно рассказывать о своих способностях, поэтому предпочитал все скрывать. К счастью, его ночная форма была слишком любопытной, чтобы держаться от меня на расстоянии. И вот мы имеем то, что имеем: работаем вместе, живём вместе, – призналась Рей. – А еще Бен убедил меня поступить в университет. Я тоже стану энтомологом. 

Лея вложила ее ладонь в свою, но их прервал Бен, который прямо в тот момент постучал когтем в окно, и Рей пришлось подняться с дивана и пустить его вовнутрь. Устроившись на оконной раме, его взгляд сразу же обратился к матери, и он замер, будто она несказанно его удивила своим присутствием. Бену по-прежнему было сложно запоминать в своей ночной форме все то, что происходило в дневное время суток. То же самое касалось и Бена-человека, но они усердно работали над этим, – по большей мере при помощи видеосъёмки – поэтому он скорее всего не помнил о том, что на этих выходных к ним должна была наведаться его мать. 

– Бен, – с грустной улыбкой на губах позвала его Лея, – рада тебя видеть.

– Заходи, – прыснула Рей. – Даже если ты и урчишь, это совсем не значит, что ты кот, и можешь весь вечер просидеть на окне. 

Бен вошел в комнату, приклеившись взглядом к миссис Органе. Она поднялась с дивана и протянула навстречу своему сыну руки. Рей начала медленно отступать к выходу, чувствуя, что должна позволить им побыть наедине. Прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, она одним глазком заглянула в гостиную: Бен, положив голову матери на колени, опустился перед ней на пол, а пожилая женская рука нежно поглаживала черные волосы. Рей наконец закрыла дверь и направилась в комнату Бена – ей точно не помешает ванна с пузырьками.

\------

Когда Бен присоединился к ней на своей старой кровати, уже наступила глубокая ночь, и Рей уже успела погрузиться в сладкий сон. Она почувствовала, как его массивная фигура скользнула под простыни, обняла ее сзади, а крылья неуклюже сложились под весом одеяла. Его руки были тёплыми, и Рей переплела их пальцы. Он придвинулся ближе и пару раз попытался взмахнуть крыльями, отчего по нежной персиковой коже вмиг побежали мурашки. Им определено нужна кровать побольше.

– Привет, – сонно прошептала она, поворачиваясь в сильных руках. – Надеюсь, с Леей все прошло хорошо?

Бен кивнул, и из его горла вырвалось низкое урчание. Они начали фиксировать на видео и делать письменные заметки об особенностях поведения Бена, когда тот находился в своей ночной форме, чтобы лучше понять его тело и то, как оно работает. Но вот урчание было тем, что не поддавалось никакому анализу. А урчал он часто: когда летал, когда ел, когда трахался, когда Рей расчесывала его мех. В общем, Бен урчал каждый раз, когда находился рядом с Рей. Один раз он даже умудрился урчать во время обработки ран – он где-то сцепился с назойливой сипухой, а та оцарапала его своими птичьими когтями. Поэтому они просто предположили, что эта штука работала подобно кошачьему мурчанию. Это было любимым звуком Рей, и она больше не могла уснуть, если не слышала рядом его размеренное урчание.

– Хороший мальчик, – похвалила она его, заботливо поглаживая навострившиеся антенны. – Ей понравилось, как мы обставили для нее комнату? 

Бен снова кивнул и поцеловал ее в щеку. Вот так неожиданно получать от него знаки внимания доставляло Рей неописуемое удовольствие и чрезвычайно согревало сердце. Поэтому она уткнулась носом в пушистую шею и облегчённо вздохнула. Тогда Бен зарылся пальцами в каштановые волосы и принялся массировать ей голову до тех пор, пока Рей не закрыла глаза и не уснула. Она засыпала таким образом каждую ночь, начиная с того самого судьбоносного летнего денька, когда все же осмелилась нарушить его запрет. Когда вернулась назад, чтобы окончательно попрощаться с Алооким.

Начало их отношений было наполнено ложью, недомолвками и недопониманиями, но сейчас они были счастливы в их на первый взгляд причудливом мире, сотканном из коконов, гусениц и маленьких летающих существ. 

– Спасибо тебе, – прошептал дрожаще-скрипучим голосом Бен.

Рей улыбнулась во сне, уже вовсю мечтая об их совместном будущем.


End file.
